


Empty Shell

by Anye, Franeridan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Perdida de memoria, confort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anye/pseuds/Anye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franeridan/pseuds/Franeridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su primera frase había sido ¿Dónde estoy? Una expresión áspera, un suspiro aliviado, cejas dibujadas en medio de su frente y unos profundos orbes escarlatas observándolo intensamente habían brillado en lo que Aomine instintivamente reconoció como pura y absoluta felicidad.  </p>
<p>¿Quién eres? Fue su segunda pregunta tan sólo un momento después de la primera y aquella felicidad que se había reflejado en el rostro del pelirrojo había mutado a un profundo dolor y miedo en tan sólo un parpadear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Shell

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empty Shell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908218) by [Franeridan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franeridan/pseuds/Franeridan). 



> Comentario: Hola a todos y es raro en mi poner una nota al inicio del un fic, pero no hallo otro lugar donde dejar un par de palabras de este tipo. Primero que nada, recomiendo esta gran obra –de otra forma no habría traducido semejante trabajo –y espero de corazón que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Advertir de ante mano que es una historia larga, bastante, pero ¡denle una oportunidad! Y qué curioso, inicia el ¡AOKAGA month! Me alegra publicarlo para empezar este mes :3 Más aclaraciones al final. 
> 
> Advertencias: T+. Angustia, drama, pérdida de memoria. Feelings found (?)  
> Género: Yaoi. Shonen Ai. Futuro UA. Familia establecida. Matrimonio.

**Empty shell**

**Por** : Franeridan.

**Traducido** **por** : Anye.

 

En el aún inalterable ambiente de la habitación del hospital, Aomine podía oír las voces justo detrás de la puerta con una extraña claridad –la angustiada y confundida de una pequeña niña y la calmada, casi resignada, de un hombre adulto.

Habían palabras llenas de _por qué_ y _qué_ y _no entiendo_ , pero Aomine no estaba prestándoles mucha atención. Él no quería –ni necesitaba, realmente –escuchar esa conversación.

Desde que había despertado en esa cama demasiado blanca para su gusto, su cabeza una pizarra en blanco y demasiados ojos que no podía reconocer mirándolo atentamente, no estaba de humor para escuchar algo más a decir verdad.

El mundo ya era lo suficientemente confuso aún estando en silencio en su estado actual.

-o-

Hubo un accidente.

O al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho. Él había estado conduciendo su automóvil tarde en la noche, regresando a casa del trabajo y hubo un accidente.

Al parecer dicho accidente le había causado un brazo roto, dos costillas quebradas, una peligrosa y seria herida en su cabeza y nueve días en coma –había sido una semana y media difícil para su familia y amigos, por lo que había entendido, pero una vez que finalmente había despertado, pronto fue claro que lo peor aún no había pasado.

Su primera frase había sido _¿Dónde estoy?_ Una expresión áspera, un suspiro aliviado, cejas dibujadas en medio de su frente y unos profundos orbes escarlatas observándolo intensamente habían brillado en lo que Aomine instintivamente reconoció como pura y absoluta felicidad. 

_¿Quién eres?_ Fue su segunda pregunta tan sólo un momento después de la primera y aquella felicidad que se había reflejado en el rostro del pelirrojo había mutado a un profundo dolor y miedo en tan sólo un parpadear.

Había sido horrible.

Aomine ni siquiera conocía al hombre –ni siquiera estaba seguro de quién se suponía él debía ser –pero supo que, si había una cosa que no podría soportar ver una vez más en la vida, eran esas mismas fracciones pintadas con tanto dolor como él había causado simplemente por… no recordar.

No podía recordar nada en absoluto.

El pelirrojo quiso hablar, abriendo su boca y cerrándola después un par de veces, pero al final siendo detenido por el hombre peliverde que estaba parado a un lado de él.

“Hazte a un lado, Kagami,” la profunda voz había ordenado empujándolo a un lado con un ademán seguro y tan pronto el pelirrojo había salido de su rango de visión, Aomine sintió su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente.

Aunque no sabía el por qué.

Era un sentimiento terrible, como dejar algún tipo de adicción que no sabía cuando la había adquirido o cómo satisfacerla –ni siquiera estaba seguro a _qué_ era adicto –y pensar en ello hizo que su cabeza latiera dolorosamente.

El peliverde había apuntado una luz en sus ojos, primero al izquierdo, luego al derecho, y luego suspiró y preguntó _¿Sabes quién soy?_

“Un doctor,” Aomine había respondido, apuntando sus orbes azules a la bata blanca que el otro vestía y entonces el hombre había rodado sus ojos hacía él.

“Es decir mi nombre, ¿Me conoces?”

No lo hacía. No conocía al doctor ni al hombre pelirrojo a un lado de él, no podía recordar quién era la mujer de los orbes durazno, tampoco algo del rubio o del chico de cabello cian. 

Cuando le preguntaron su propio nombre, al final, él negó también con la cabeza y entonces se llenó de la misma nada que se asomaba en su cabeza.

\--o-o-

Que se llamaba Aomine Daiki había sido una de las primeras cosas de las que había sido informado, e incluso entonces, luego de cuatro días de haber despertado convaleciente, él aún no podía hacer esas dos palabras y cuatro kanjis _suyos_.

Estos existían en su mente como un conocimiento concreto, como que el nombre de la pieza en la que estaba recostado era cama o el cómo la Tierra se movía alrededor del Sol y siete más dos eran igual a nueve. Él sabía que esas cosas eran reales y ciertas, pero no sentía esas cosas como algo personal.

Con su nombre era exactamente lo mismo.

Era un sentimiento descorazonador, el vacío que se impregnaba en él.

El que le había dicho su nombre junto con su edad (treinta y cuatro), su empleo (detective) y cómo había terminado en una cama de hospital con un adolorido cuerpo y mente vacía –había sido Kagami Taiga, el hombre pelirrojo de ojos escarlatas.

Se había sentado a su lado, manos sosteniendo las suyas como si se contuviera de alcanzarlo y le había dicho lentamente sobre las cosas básicas de su vida –cosas que él debería ya saber, cosas que debieron de haber sido frustrantes para el pelirrojo de explicar, pero había sido extrañamente paciente y amable en su recuento.

Al principio, Daiki no había entendido realmente el por qué Kagami era el que se hacía cargo de él. Dónde estaban sus padres y si tenía algún hermano, esas eran cosas que realmente quería saber, incluso si teniendo al pelirrojo a su lado le daba una paz que no parecía poder encontrar consigo mismo o con alguien más.

Todo encajó, de todas formas, cuando decidió preguntar amablemente en la conversación _¿Quién eres para mí?_

Kagami agrandó sus ojos por un segundo, sus fracciones se pusieron rígidas por un efímero momento y luego había llevado su mirada abajo, hasta sus propias manos moviendo su mano derecha sobre sus dedos para jugar con el dorado anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

“Soy tu esposo,” había murmurado, sonriendo suavemente y quizá un poco tenso, primero a sus manos, luego a Aomine mismo y todo lo que Daiki pudo pronunciar en respuesta fue un _Así es_. 

En algún grado que su relación fuese de ese tipo había sido de alguna forma obvio, considerando el tipo de sentimientos que el pelirrojo podía hacer florecer en su interior tan fácilmente.

No estaba seguro del por qué no se había dado cuenta de ello antes.

Taiga le había preguntado si tenía algún tipo de problema con eso, un tono vacilante y nada certero y él había respondido un extrañamente fastidiado _¿Por qué diablos debería?_ \- y esa seria oración había sacado una carcajada del otro hombre y Aomine habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no se sentía vertiginosamente orgulloso por ser la razón del por qué una genuina y entretenida sonrisa ahora estaba de regreso en los labios de Kagami.

Sin embargo la subsecuente _¿Está bien si traigo a los niños aquí mañana?_ , hizo que todo lo que Daiki pudiera hacer fuese afirmar con una abrumadora sorpresa, con los ojos grandes y boca abierta, que lo llevó nuevamente a no intentar escuchar la conversación que Taiga estaba actualmente teniendo tan sólo a unos pasos de la habitación con su supuesta _hija_.

-o-o--

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió la primera cosa que Aomine vio fueron penetrantes ojos chocolate difícilmente visibles detrás de unos profundos mechones negros –el rostro casi inexpresivo del niño de alguna forma terminó recordándole a ese chico de los orbes cian que le habían informado era su mejor amigo.

(Tetsu, estaba bastante seguro era su nombre.)

Alzó una ceja un poco inseguro y llevó su atención a Kagami con la esperanza de que le dijera qué hacer o decir. El pelirrojo no tuvo ni tiempo para abrir su boca antes de que la pequeña niña colgada de su otro brazo se separara y se lanzara hacía la cama de Aomine, poniendo sus manos sobre las sábanas y acercando su rostro tan cerca que Daiki casi sintió que estaba bizco.

“¿Papi?” preguntó en un tono de pregunta, quizá incierto, y Aomine, incluso si un poco, sintió que entraba en pánico.

¿Qué debía decir? Estaba bien decirle a un pequeño niño ¿Cuántos años podría tener? ¿Ocho? ¿Quizá diez? – ¿que él, su _padre_ , no tenía idea de quién era ella? Ahora no estaba seguro que realmente pudiera continuar con ese encuentro.

Era angustiante. Y eso era lo menos que podía decir.

“Uh…” empezó, no realmente seguro de cómo quería continua, cuando Kagami finalmente alcanzó el costado de la cama y puso su mano en el cabello azul de la niña ( _Azul_ como el suyo, se dio cuenta, y piel morena también muy similar a la suya –se preguntó si era el padre biológico de la niña, de alguna forma, e hizo una nota mental de preguntarle luego a Kagami sobre ello).

“Ven aquí bebé, te dije que te comportaras,” reprochó despeinándola un poco y tratando de alejarla del espacio personal de Aomine, pero la niña sólo resopló y se empujó así misma sobre la cama, sentándose al borde de esta justo delante del perplejo y confundido Daiki.

“Lo seeeeeé.” Se quejó, balanceando sus piernas y rodando los ojos a su pelirrojo padre –Aomine encontró eso entretenido, sus labios empezando a curvarse en una involuntaria media-sonrisa, pero entonces los grandes ojos de la niña regresaron una vez más a él, intensos y sin pestañear, y entonces empezó a sentirse nuevamente bajo el foco de su mirada.

Sus piernas aún se movían y sus labios estaban curvados en una casi maniática sonrisa, así que _quizá_ ella no estaba al tanto de toda la situación como imaginó que lo estaría.

Daiki no tenía idea de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Kagami los observó por unos segundos, moviendo sus atentos ojos primero sobre la niña, luego a su esposo y al final suspirando y dejándose caer en la silla que descansaba a un lado de la cama.

“Así que,” dijo forzando una pequeña sonrisa mientras movía al niño sentándolo en sus piernas, “Umn. Daiki. Oye, ellos son-“

“Mis hijos,” cortó algo mareado –no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía en ese momento mirándolos a ellos. Esto, también, lo enlistó como angustiante.

Con Kagami había sido un sentimiento de pertenencia desde el primer momento que había descansado sus ojos en él. Era una sensación cálida que abrazaba su corazón, una paz que él no sabía que sentía y necesitaba hasta que el pelirrojo lo había dejado solo la primera vez.

Dio por bienvenido ese sentimiento –como encontrando tú hogar en el medio de una ciudad a la que no pertenecía tal, aún no conocía a este hombre, aún no tenía idea del qué exactamente sentía por él, o si sus sentimientos alguna vez serían correspondidos como alguna vez lo habían sido, pero era claro que su yo de antes-del- accidente había estado enamorado de Taiga.

Podía sentirlo como una memoria encarnada, como si amar al pelirrojo fuese tan natural como respirar.

Pero con los niños nada parecido se había asomado en él.

La única cosa que podía sentir claramente, que había tomado forma dentro de su mente y estómago, era un profundo e inconfortable sentimiento de insuficiencia. Le hizo querer ocultarse o quizá escapar.

Kagami intercambió una sorpresiva mirada con él por un segundo, probablemente intentando adivinar qué era lo que Daiki estaba sintiendo por tan sólo mirar en las ondulaciones de su rostro. Entonces afirmó una vez.

“Si, ellos–” intentó una vez más, pero esta vez fue interrumpido abruptamente por una chillona y excitada voz.

“¡Soy Sakura!” la niña dijo empezando a saltar en su lugar y manteniendo su sonrisa hacía el rostro de Aomine. “¡Tengo nueve! ¡Y soy las más alta de mi clase! ¡Y puedo pintar mis uñas sin pintar nada los bordes de la piel alrededor!  ¡Juego básquet y tú y papá me enseñaron! Y, y, y está bien si tú no me recu-recuer- _conoces_ por que puedo decirte todo y me conocerás de nuevo!” exclamó, manteniendo la mirada en sus uñas celestes y sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento y Aomine no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. 

“Oh, entonces estaré a tu cuidado,” dijo sintiéndose un poco más cálido, un poco más calmado y la niña –Sakura –movía su cabeza en afirmación rápidamente en respuesta, deslizándose un poco más cerca de él y sin dejar de mover sus piernas en un ritmo que sólo tenía sentido en su cabeza.

“Él es Shiro,” entonces informó apuntando un dedo hacía el niño sentado con Kagami –el niño, a la mención de su nombre, abrió sus ojos y se tensó un poco, apegándose al pecho de Taiga, entonces Daiki sintió como la agitación regresaba con fuerza.

¿Qué ocurriría si no le gustaba a su propio hijo?  Incluso, ¿Qué tipo de relación tenía con sus hijos? Probablemente debería haber preguntado a Kagami más al respecto antes de aceptar encontrarse con ellos, pero eso lo pensó al final.

Sus ceño se frunció lentamente, sintiendo preocupación e inquietud mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar con el niño del que no sabía nada al respecto, cuando Sakura se acercó a él con su pequeña mano ocultando su boca y ojos llenos de alegría.

“Él no habla mucho,” susurró, “aún cuando ya tiene siete.”

Aomine la miró por un segundo sintiendo sus cejas curvearse aún más y su boca formando una incierta línea –no supo el por qué, pero lo que ella le había dicho no se sentía bien dentro de él. Sintió ganas de decirle que se disculpara, incluso si tan sólo había resaltado una mera verdad.

Era extraño.

Se giró, quizá pediría una explicación a Kagami, pero entonces el pelirrojo suspiro y dejó a Shiro de nuevo en el piso, levantándose tan sólo para inclinarse en frente de su hija.

“Sakura…” empezó, cejas curveadas y labios formando una mueca, “¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado al respecto?”

Su tono fue gentil pero severo, de alguna forma,  y Aomine, por un segundo, pensó si siempre había sido capaz de usar ese tono o si había sido una habilidad adquirida gracias a los años de paternidad. Se preguntó si eso era algo que él también podía hacer antes del accidente.

Ese pensamiento hizo que ahora un familiar peso se posicionara incómodamente en su pecho –a veces no recordar nada sobre su pasado se convertía en una pesada realidad que afrontar. A veces sentía que respirar era demasiado difícil y su cabeza demasiado vacía.

Se preguntó qué tipo de sentimientos poseía una mente donde los pensamientos no retumbaban de ninguna forma.

La presión de una pequeña mano alrededor de su manga fue lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos finalmente.

Se sobresaltó un poco ante el repentino contacto y luego movió sus orbes medianoche hacía los dedos enredados en la ropa por su muñeca –ellos eran de un color claro y temblaban ligeramente, Aomine forzó su mirada lejos de ellos para moverse al rostro del niño, encontrándose ojos que no parpadeaban junto con una casi imperceptible mueca.

“… ¿Papá?” el niño preguntó, un susurro tan suave que Daiki casi no pudo escucharlo, y su agarre se había puesto un poco más fuerte alrededor de su manga, haciendo que Aomine tragara sin ninguna razón.  

“Oye,” se encontró respondiendo, manteniendo su tono igual de bajo y ahora teniendo en cuenta que los ojos de Kagami y Sakura estaban sobre él, pero no pudo mover su atención lejos de su hijo ( _su hijo_ , su mente aún no podía enrollarse completamente en el hecho de que tenía _hijos_ ) pese a que actualmente quería, justo en ese momento.

Shiro lo miró por alrededor de un minuto, sin moverse y entonces empezó a mover lentamente su mano libre hacía él, haciendo que Aomine se espantara un poco.

“Uh…” lo miró, pensando en preguntar qué era lo que estaba intentando decirle, cuando la delicada risa de Kagami inundó el aire de la habitación, haciendo que Daiki moviera su atención a él.

“Quiere que lo alces,” explicó a la confundida expresión de Aomine, una delicada sonrisa en su rostro y ternura en sus ojos, y el peliazul sintió su corazón apretarse un poco ante esa visión.

A veces Taiga podía ser hermoso. 

En esos momentos podía fácilmente entender el por qué alguna vez había caído por el pelirrojo en ese pasado del que no podía recordar nada.

Movió su mirada de regresó al niño, más por dejar de mirar a Kagami y tratar de calmar su corazón que por cualquier otra cosa, y la mano de Shiro aún estaba extendida hacía él, sus ojos aún sin parpadear e igual de intensos; Aomine vacilando lo alcanzó con su brazo sano y con cuidado lo enrolló en la figura del niño –un coro de _lo voy a lastimar_ y _esta es la peor idea del mundo_ cantaban en su mente –y entonces lo alzó tan gentil y delicadamente como pudo.

Shiro se sentó fácilmente en su regazo, apoyándose sobre su pecho y descansando su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello. La calidez que Daiki sintió por tener ese pequeño cuerpo presionado contra su cuerpo era inesperadamente sobrecogedor, casi pudo registrarlo cuando Sakura empezó a reclamar que ella también quería un abrazo.   

-o-o-

La mayoría del tiempo, Kagami tenía la paciencia que Aomine jamás habría adivinado podría demostrar basado en presunciones de su apariencia.

Lo mencionó una vez –que su rostro no lucía tan amigable como realmente era, que su sonrisa a veces se sentía fuera de sí y un poco errónea–pero Taiga, aunque inicialmente lo había resaltado, tan sólo había reído y había hecho un ademán.

_No siempre es así_ , le había dicho esa vez y desde entonces esa respuesta había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Aomine, preguntándose al respecto siempre que no tuviera algo más en qué pensar (que, considerando el profundo y oscuro vacío que reinaba en él, era mucho más frecuente de lo que hubiera deseado a decir verdad).

Se encontró preguntando en la tarde del quinto día de convaleciente hospitalización –Kagami estaba sentado en su silla usual, Shiro durmiendo en su regazo y sus manos ocupadas pelando la que probablemente sería la centésima naranja del día, Aomine llevó su atención a él, bajando la revista que actualmente no estaba leyendo y entrecerrando levemente los ojos antes de relajar su espalda contra la montaña de almohadas y suspirando por lo bajo.

“¿Hace cuanto tiempo que nos conocemos?” preguntó, interrumpiendo el tranquilo viento primaveral que llenaba la habitación y Taiga siguió tarareando suavemente desde lo profundo de su garganta, tomando una rebanada de naranja y comiéndola antes de responder.

“¿Hace cuánto fue, de nuevo?” reflexionó, mirando su mano izquierda y mentalmente contando con sus dedos y luego inclinando un poco su cabeza, considerándolo.

“Teníamos alrededor de dieciséis así que… ¿dieciocho años atrás? Creo,” concluyó, masticando otra rebanada y Aomine se encontró a si mismo levantando las cejas y agrandando sus ojos en sorpresa.

“Eso es más que la mitad de toda mi vida,” apuntó incrédulo, pero Kagami sólo rió y afirmó con la cabeza, poniendo el plato de naranjas justo delante de él para que comiera.

“Es increíble cómo aún no me cansé de ti ¿verdad?” bromeó, acomodando a Shiro para asegurarse que estuviera lo más cómodo posible y Aomine frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca ante el agrio de la naranja que acababa de comer.  

A decir verdad, pensó, Daiki estaba actualmente impresionado por todo el tiempo que este pelirrojo había sido parte de su vida –y cómo aún seguía ahí, cuidando la cáscara de lo alguna vez había sido el hombre que amó.         

En algún lugar en lo profundo de su mente, se preguntó si lo hacía por obligación, o quizá por la esperanza de que su esposo aún estuviera oculto en su interior. Se preguntó si aún lo amaba incluso después del accidente, incluso así –y trató de preguntarse a sí mismo qué sentiría, cómo reaccionaría, en caso de que Taiga no lo hiciera nunca más.

No estaba seguro de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta y esa idea, incluso si un poco, lo aterraba.

(No debería preocuparse tanto por Kagami después de todo.

Incluso si en la vida que no podía recordar él había sido el hombre que amó –y por tanto, él no podía estar cien por ciento seguro –su yo presente tan sólo lo había conocido por cinco días. Cinco días no eran suficientes para formar una amistad, mucho menos enamorarse.

Cinco días no podían justificar las emociones que Taiga podía hacer florecer en su interior con tan sólo el curvear sus labios o por la suavidad que parecían tener.

No entenderse a sí mismo ni a sus sentimientos era agotador e incómodo. Le hicieron querer dormir y no despertarse nunca más.)

“¿Y cómo pasó?”, entonces preguntó tratando de forzar sus pensamientos lejos de la oscuridad que podía sentir enrollándose en su corazón, y Kagami, incluso si un poco, se estremeció ante esas palabras.

Se recuperó rápidamente, aunque dejando una corta y obviamente forzara carcajada antes de retirar el plato del regazo de Daiki para empezar a pelar otra naranja –Aomine se preguntó del por qué de la reacción, alzando una ceja e inclinando su cabeza a un lado, pero Kagami no lo estaba mirando, sus ojos miraban firmemente la fruta entre sus manos.

“¿Qué pasa contigo el día de hoy?” El pelirrojo preguntó luego de un par de segundos, una voz animada y ojos aún en la naranja, “usualmente mientras menos te digo, eres más feliz, ¿por qué preguntas estas cosas de repente?”

Daiki ante las palabras se encontró a si mismo entrecerrando los ojos y sentándose más recto y sin darse cuenta de que había cerrado sus dedos alrededor de la sabana de la cama.

“Decirme cosas puede ayudar con mi memoria, el doctor dijo-” empezó en un tono seco, tratando de enmascarar cuán fuerte su corazón latía, cuán rápido su sangre corría, pero las abruptas y rudas palabras de Kagami le hicieron terminar en media oración.

“Midorima, su nombre –Su nombre es Midorima,” dijo, bajando el cuchillo y apretando sus puños sobre sus rodillas –aún sin mirar a Aomine, los ojos escarlatas aún mirando tercamente a la naranja abandonada y Aomine no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, por qué Taiga había encontrado necesario mencionar ese nombre, pero la tención de la habitación había empezado a hacerlo sentir alerta, de alguna forma, y fue incluso sin darse cuenta que sus labios habían dejado libre un fastidiado _y qué_.

“Llámalo por su nombre, tú –tú lo _conoces_ , tienes que –”

“Pero _no lo hago_ ,” Aomine interrumpió duramente, enfadado ante las palabras del otro, y fue la forma en la que Kagami se _estremecía_ en respuesta, lo que hizo que finalmente se diera cuenta de qué ocurría.

Era como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, como tener una alfombra mojada justo debajo los pies descalzos.

Sintió que quería vomitar.

“Aún no lo aceptas,” dijo, ojos agrandándose y cejas surcándose en una creciente molestia y luego dejó una amarga carcajada salir de sus pulmones cuando Taiga ni siquiera trató de negarlo, sus ojos aún lejos de Daiki, su cuerpo aún tenso e inmóvil.

Aomine, por un segundo, sintió que los pasados cinco días –todo lo que podía recordar de su vida –tan sólo había sido algún tipo de broma desquiciada.

“Era jodidamente horripilante el cómo parecías haberlo tomado tan bien,” bufó dejando a su mente enfocarse en el enojo para ignorar cuán doloroso se sentía respirar en ese momento, “entonces qué, ¿no quieres decirme cómo nos conocimos para hacer que sea más fácil para ti creer que todas esas cosas aún están en mi cabeza?”

“¡Eso no -!” Kagami intentó decir, finalmente alzando su mirada para encontrase con la de Aomine, pero el peliazul estaba tan dominado por su propia ira como para notar la marcada sombra en los ojos escarlata.

“¡Debe ser genial para ti ser capaz de tan sólo ignorar cual malditamente _vacía_ está mi cabeza! Já, ¡Desearía hacer _exactamente lo mismo_!” gruñó, forzándose a no elevar la voz demasiado en el aún quieto ambiente de la habitación –la manera en la que Kagami cerraba su brazo derecho sobre el aún dormido Shiro, como sus cejas se fruncieron y se mordía el labio inferior tembloroso, su cabeza baja y aún recta espalda, todo eso hizo que Aomine quisiera alcanzarlo y sostenerlo. Ese sentimiento de profundo afecto hizo que su ira fuese aún más profunda, incluso más dolorosa.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así por un hombre que no conocía?

Kagami no lo amaba, incluso no aceptaba que él _existía_ -¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué tenía que lastimarse a sí mismo por él? Todo era _tan injusto_.

Fue luego de casi dos minutos de un tenso silencio –segundo a segundo en los que Aomine intentó concentrarse en el tic-tac del reloj, forzándose a sí mismo a no pensar en cuánto quería que el pelirrojo se explicara, en que le dijera cuán mal había tomado la situación –que Kagami dejara un derrotado suspiro.

Se puso de pie dejando el plato con la naranja pelada en la mesa de noche asegurándose de no mover mucho a su hijo, luego retiró su abrigo de la espalda de la silla, todo manteniendo su mirada tan lejos como podía de Aomine.

“Debo ir a recoger a Sakura de su práctica,” dijo en casi un susurro y Daiki no pudo encontrar en ningún lado la fuerza –ni las palabras correctas –para responder antes de que la puerta se cerrara justo detrás de su amplia y derrotada espalda.

-o-o-

Alrededor de una hora después la puerta de la habitación asignada a Aomine se abrió una vez más.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó –cuánto tiempo había estado sentado ahí, ojos fijos en la entrada y su mente recordando lo eventos que habían ocurrido esa misma tarde –hasta que la ahora familiar cabeza del peliceleste apareció en su rango de visión.

Abrió los ojos por un segundo, haciendo que se enfocaran apropiadamente en la figura más pequeña justo delante de él. Kuroko saludó con la cabeza y con un pequeño movimiento de la mandíbula, tranquilamente tomando asiendo a un lado de él.      

“Hola Aomine-kun,” dijo en un tono seco y aséptico como el aire filtrándose en todo el hospital y Daiki dejó un leve suspiro y se dejó caer en contra de las almohadas.

“Yo,” respondió, sintiéndose un poco incómodo bajo la mirada del otro. Kuroko era… extraño, en el sentido de que Aomine aún no tenía idea de cómo se suponía debía tratar con él. Aún no podía entender cómo habían terminado siendo mejores amigos, honestamente.

Su presencia podía ser extrañamente enervante, algunas veces.

El silencio que los envolvía duró lo suficiente como para que Aomine empezara a sentirse a gusto de nuevo, y luego un leve suspiró dejó a Kuroko, mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos sobre su regazo con gentiles y elegantes gestos.

“Oí que peleaste con Kagami-kun,” finalmente dijo, haciendo que el peliazul se tensara un momento ante la mención de ese nombre.

“Lo _oíste_ , uh,” Aomine inquirió, moviendo sus ojos lejos de los inexpresivos celestes y posicionándolos en el atardecer que se veía a través de la ventana –no estaba seguro si se sentía a gusto hablando al respecto tan pronto, pero de alguna forma sabía que sería inútil intentar que el otro dejara el tema a un lado.

Quizá era instinto o quizá otra extraña memoria que aún se sostenía debajo los desagradables y completamente no deseados sentimientos.

 O probablemente ambos.

“Kagami-kun sonaba angustiado cuando me llamó para que viniera a verte,” Tetsuya corrigió, deslizándose un poco en su silla, “angustiado como cuando tienen una pelea muy seria,” aclaró aún más entonces, manteniendo su monótona voz igual que cuando lo había saludado, y Aomine se encontró a si mismo llevando sus ojos de regreso al pequeño hombre, inclinando sus cejas en profunda preocupación.

“Él, ahora,” se preguntó, más a si mismo que para pedir una respuesta, pero Kuroko asintió en confirmación.

Por un momento Aomine quiso que el otro preguntara sobre la pelea, quizá decirle que lo disculpara con Kagami por la forma que lo había tratado –todo lo que Tetsu hizo fue sentarse tranquilamente y esperar a que él hablara, con una mirada penetrante y sin pestañear.

Daiki se encontró rindiéndose a los tres minutos ante la batalla de miradas que mantenían.

“Él aún no me ha aceptado,” dijo moviendo nuevamente su mirada al escenario fuera de la ventana y manteniendo su tono de voz en apenas un audible susurro, “pensé que lo había hecho y en vez de eso él sólo…”murmulló deteniéndose una vez se dio cuenta que no estaba seguro de qué quería decir.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, sus sentimiento sobre la pelea se volvían más borrosos –se sintió herido, engañado y enfadado consigo mismo y con Kagami, pero la única cosa en la que se mantenía constantemente concentrado en su mente, era el rostro de Taiga una vez más pintado con dolor. Y todo lo que quería hacer era gritarle a él y al mundo que esto _no era su culpa_ , él no quería esto ni ninguno de ellos. 

Pero lo único que dejaron libres sus labios al final fue un suspiro derrotado.

Kuroko lo miró por un largo minuto, hablándose a sí mismo en un quieto entendimiento y entonces respondió manteniendo su voz baja y extrañamente suave.

“Es difícil estar en su posición, Aomine-kun. Trata de entenderlo.”

Esas palabras hicieron que algo horrible y doloroso se torciera alrededor de su corazón y dentro su estómago, cerrando su garganta y haciéndole difícil el respirar y por un por un segundo lo único que sintió una vez más fue cólera.

“¡¿ _Su_ posición?! _Yo_ soy el que no tiene pasado, _yo_ soy el que no tiene nada con qué llenar su cabeza, _yo_ soy el que está rodeado de personas que no conozco, el que todos esperan que sea alguien que no recuerdo haber sido, ¡ _mi_ posición es la _difícil_!” se encontró a si mismo gritando, ojos medianoche penetrando los calmados cian y Kuroko sólo mantuvo su mirada en espera de responder, esperando a que Daiki recuperara el aliento, que su respiración volviese a la normalidad y que su apretado puño dejara de temblar en frustración.

“Lo sé,” entonces dijo luego de que un profundo silencio los envolviera por casi cinco minutos, su tono fue definitivamente _muy_ honesto, que todo lo que Aomine pudo hacer fue mirarlo con ojos confundidos por largos segundos, luego gruñó tapando el gesto con su mano izquierda y una vez más se dejó caer sobre las almohadas rendido.

Se mantuvo mirando el techo en absoluto silencio por lo que él sintió fue una hora entera –Kuroko, aún tranquilamente sentado a su lado, no dio alguna señal de querer marcharse o hablar, y Aomine de alguna forma terminó cayendo en la paz que su presencia le ofrecía, calmando sus latidos y agitada respiración lo suficiente para nuevamente poder sentir claramente cuán vacío se sentía todo dentro de él.

“¿Peleamos a menudo?” Dejó que sus labios pronunciaran al final, retornando su mente a como el otro había mencionado que Kagami estaba angustiado en _una forma familiar_ , oyó a Kuroko deslizarse un poco en su asiendo, cruzar y descruzar sus piernas antes de darle una respuesta que no fuese un murmullo.

“Sí. Puedo decir que el setenta por ciento de tu relación con Kagami-kun es en base a peleas, si tengo que dar una estima aproximada,” dijo, y sólo entonces Aomine movió su mirada de regreso a él, frunciendo el ceño ante la nueva información.

“¿Realmente estamos casados?” preguntó, escéptico e inseguro, pero Kuroko sólo afirmó en respuesta, ofreciendo un serio _Sí, fue una encantadora ceremonia en una hermosa playa, y yo fui tu padrino; Estoy muy encariñado a esa memoria._

Aomine frunció el ceño aún más ante las palabras, dejando a su lengua chasquear en molestia y confusión.

“Acabas de decir que no hacemos más que pelear,” gruñó, levantando su mano para desordenar su cabello en una vaga angustia –él no entendía y mientras más pasaba menos lo hacía.

Era obvio para él, que su yo de antes del accidente había estado enamorado de Kagami –claramente podía sentir el eco de ese amor en la forma que su corazón latía más rápido  cuando el pelirrojo sonreía y como siempre sentía que quería sostenerlo, como claramente extrañaba ese toque del que no tenía recuerdo.

Lo único que no podía entender era _por qué_ se había enamorado de él.

Kagami era hermoso, era una verdad objetiva, ¿pero sólo eso era suficiente para Daiki para volverse un devoto a él por toda la vida? Era confuso, demasiado extraño para dar vueltas a eso en su cabeza.

Los labios de Kuroko, ante la obvia angustia del otro, se tornaron en la más pequeña de las sonrisas, sus ojos se suavizaron y se tornaron cálidos en una forma que Aomine no había visto antes o desde que había despertado.

“Rara vez son peleas serias,” explicó, descansando la parte superior de su cuerpo en el respaldar, “para ustedes dos es lo más sincero y cercano a una comunicación abierta, la mayoría del tiempo. Lo encuentro de alguna forma saludable, en su caso específicamente.”

Aomine trató de imaginárselo, una relación construida sobre burlas y peleas –trató de imaginar una vida hecha de gritos por cosas tontas y la forma en la que su corazón se estrujó ante el pensamiento hizo que su nariz se moviera y su ceño se frunciera en molestia.

“Oye, Tetsu,” dijo al final, sintiéndose ahora más que nunca cansado de no saber nada de sí mismo, “¿Puedes decirme cómo nos conocimos? No sólo yo y Taiga, sino contigo y Satsuki, y también el resto.”

Kuroko lo  miró en silenció por un par de segundos, considerándolo y luego afirmando, acomodándose en la silla.

“Si es lo que deseas, Aomine-kun, entonces no es un problema para mi,” dijo y Daiki afirmó en respuesta, acomodándose en la cama para mirarlo apropiadamente mientras hablaba.

“El doctor –Midorima, dijo que diciéndome sobre mi pasado puede ayudar,” explicó, momentáneamente moviendo su mirada de él, sintiendo que necesitaba dar una razón para su pedido, no era fácil un _No puedo aguantar más el vacío, por favor llénalo por mi_ –incluso si así era exactamente cómo se sentía y la gran razón por la que necesitaba que Kuroko le dijera sobre su pasado.

Por algún motivo, no se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto para compartir esa pequeña información con el otro, no aún al menos.

Kuroko lo miró sin pestañar como era lo usual, una firme mirada por unos segundos y luego afirmó una vez más.

“Bien. Momoi-san y tú se conocen desde que eran niños, aunque creo, que la única persona capaz de decirte esa historia específicamente es ella misma. Pero puedo hablar del resto con suficiente detalle; las historias están enlazadas de todas formas,” empezó, ojos aún firmes sobre Aomine –Daiki movió la cabeza en afirmación una vez más, sólo para dejarlo saber que estaba bien con eso, y Kuroko tomó eso como su luz verde para proceder con el recuento.

-o-o-

Tetsuya le dijo sobre la escuela media y el básquet, sobre sus amistades y peleas.

Le contó sobre su amor por el deporte,  el día en el que se conocieron por primera vez –le habló sobre la estrecha amistad que Daiki tenía con Kise y sus bromas con Midorima, la casi hermandad con Momoi y su extraña relación con Murasakibara y Akashi.

Le contó lo doloroso de perder la motivación, cómo su grupo se disolvió, sobre un deporte que parecía que no sería nunca más divertido, y eso sólo hizo que su pecho doliera y que sus extremidades se sintieran pesadas.   

Le habló sobre Kagami y cómo él había arreglado todo con pura terquedad y determinación –como lo había salvado, específicamente, ofreciéndole un rival, amigo, una mano extendida y una brillante y acogedora sonrisa.

Habló por dos horas y media, deteniéndose sólo para responder las dudas y preguntas de Aomine, y durante todo el discurso Daiki pudo sentir su mano picar por sostener un balón, sus piernas temblando por la necesidad de correr y saltar y _jugar_. Él no estaba ni siquiera seguro si recordaba cómo hacerlo, a decir verdad, en ese momento no le importaría aprender de nuevo mientras pudiera sostener un balón entre sus manos.

Era un sentimiento exasperante, extrañamente cálido y bienvenido. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo tendría que estar en esa cama de hospital, cuánto pasaría antes de que sus músculos pudieran sentir la presión que repentinamente deseaba.

Cuando Kuroko se fue, Aomine se recostó con los ojos fijos en el techo por un largo tiempo que no calculó, recordando la historia una y otra vez, tratando de tener una pequeña chispa de alguna memoria que quizá aún poseía –todo sonaba tan ajeno, como si Tetsuya le acabara de contar la reseña de una película que no había visto antes.  

Deseaba poder hacer suya esa noche que conoció a Kuroko por primera vez; deseaba saber cómo se sentía eso y cuáles eran sus pensamientos sobre el más pequeño y casi invisible chico de ese entonces.

Deseaba que pudiera recordar el día que habló por primera vez con Kagami, cómo él mismo había ido a buscar al otro As y saber si su corazón había saltado en su garganta  a la vista del feroz pelirrojo como lo hacía ahora.

Si la sonrisa de Taiga siempre había sido su gran debilidad, si el sentimiento que ahora  poseía por el otro aún ahora era suyo, las reacciones y sensaciones que Kagami habría ocasionado en él incluso si la mañana de hace cinco días hubiera sido la primera vez que ambos se conocían, o si eso tan sólo era un eco de una relación a la que ya no pertenecía.

Lo que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, al final, fue una vez más el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

Pesadamente giró su cabeza hacía ella, seguro de que sería alguna enfermera o el doctor que había venido a revisar, y lo que sus ojos se encontraron en vez, fue un desordenado cabello rojo y una levemente encorvada figura. Abrió los ojos, inconscientemente tensándose por un momento, y luego moviendo sus profundos orbes azules sobre el reloj colgado delante la cama y revisando la hora.

“Es más de media noche” dijo siendo incapaz de ocultar su tono sorprendido. Ante el sonido de su voz Kagami se estremeció un poco manteniendo su mirada lejos de él.

“Lo… siento,” susurró, curvando sus hombros aún más y sin moverse de la puerta. Aomine frunció sus cejas y se formó en sus labios una molesta mueca.

“Si te vas a disculpar por venir, entonces ¿Por qué tú-”empezó, sentándose cuidadosamente en la cama tratando de no mover demasiado su brazo y costillas rotas, pero la voz firme de Kagami lo interrumpió.

“No sobre eso” dijo finalmente moviendo su mirada escarlata sobre Aomine e inmediatamente desviándola a la aún abierta ventana, “No… me disculpaba por eso,” aclaró y Daiki podía ver como temblaba claramente, cerrando sus puños y con la espalda tensa –sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, el rojo alrededor de sus ojos y la vacilación en su rígido tono.

Podía ver todo eso y todo en lo que podía pensar ahora era cuán _mal_ se veía todo eso y cuánto quería hacer desaparecer el dolor de la imagen de Kagami.  

La mirada de Kagami finalmente se movió hacía él el segundo que Aomine se quitó las sábanas de encima y empujó una de sus piernas al piso y luego la otra, tambaleándose un poco mientras sus piernas intentaban sostener su peso luego de dos semas de completa inactividad.

“¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo?!” Kagami gritó entonces, demostrando pánico en sus párpados demasiado abiertos mientras se acercaba rápidamente a cerrar esa brecha entre ellos, Aomine chasqueó la lengua en molestia y se apoyó sobre la mesita de noche para evitar caer.

“Yendo hacía ti, ¿qué más parece?” bufó irritado, y los brazos de Kagami repentinamente estaban alrededor de su cintura, empujándolo de nuevo sobre la cama y reclamando que podía sólo haberle pedido que se acercara, _¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan desconsiderado con tu maldito cuerpo?!_

Aomine se encontró a sí mismo, por un par de segundos, derritiéndose en la calidez del  consternado abrazo del otro y deseando que pudiera vivir el resto de su vida entre esos brazos, inmerso y rodeado por ese calor.

Luego batió la cabeza para aclarar su mente y alzó su mano izquierda para sostener el rostro de Kagami, forzándolo a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

“Lo siento,” dijo, seguro y preciso, y los ojos de Taiga se abrieron en sorpresa mientras intentaba responder, probablemente para reclamar dada la curvatura de sus cejas pero Aomine sólo continuó, “Lo siento por ser así. Lo siento por no poder recordar. Lamento que todo lo que sepa de ti es que eres atractivo y haces que mi estómago se sienta extraño. Lamento el no saber cómo lidiar con nuestros hijos, lamento haber perdido cada segundo que viví contigo o por ti o gracias a ti, Yo-”

“No es tu culpa,” Kagami lo detuvo, moviendo su mano para agarrar los dedos de Aomine, después entrelazarlos y sostenerlos fuertemente. Se sentó en la cama justo a su lado, el cansancio aún curvando su figura y sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior en angustia, luego agitó la cabeza y mantuvo su mirada escarlata sobre la mirada media noche de Aomine.

“Dios, soy un maldito idiota,” dijo apretando su mano enlazada a la de Aomine y  frotando suavemente con su pulgar sus nudillos. Aomine se encontró bufando antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.     

“Ya me di cuenta de eso,” sonrió, sintiendo que algún tipo de dolor empezaba a dejar su estómago, luego Kagami alzó su mano libre y suavemente le dio un golpe en su brazo sano mientras murmuraba un ofendido y entretenido _cállate, estúpido, no eres quién para hablar._

Se sentaron en silencio, tomados de la mano y respirando la esencia del otro por lo que Aomine sintió que podía haber sido un año entero –y se dejó caer lentamente, inmutado ante el dolor que ahora se presentaba en sus costillas rotas. Descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Kagami, sintió el suspiro del otro y cómo empezó a frotar su cabello con su mejilla.

“Vas a lastimarte en serio en esta posición” dijo apretando sus manos entrelazadas y dejando que su nariz se hundiera en un mar de cabellos azules en respuesta. Daiki sólo hizo una mueca, tomando el calor, la esencia y la sensación de la piel de Kagami en la suya –todo era tan poco familiar, cada sensación era una completa nueva experiencia y aún así se sentía tan nostálgico, _tan correcto_ , que Aomine, por un segundo, se encontró aguantando la respiración sin realmente desearlo.

Deseó poder vivir con sólo eso, la nostalgia, el inexplicable sentimiento de pertenencia y el profundo afecto que él sabía había encontrado y estaba creciendo, incluso si no sabía cómo ni cuándo.

Deseó que pudiera ser suficiente para él.

“Por favor Taiga, ayúdame a recordar,” susurró sin saber que era una situación muy pesada para él, un peso con el que simplemente no podía lidiar –sintió que su garganta se secaba, se reducía y Kagami respondió ante su desvanecido tono moviendo sus brazos a su alrededor y acercándolo aún más.

“Claro,” respondió mientras el brazo saludable de Aomine se enroscaba en su silueta, sus largos dedos apretándose en la tela de la camisa, “vas a estar bien Daiki, te juro que lo estarás.”

Ante el tono seguro y firme, Aomine se encontró afirmando y sosteniendo a Kagami con más fuerza, tomando un forzoso y agotado respiro –la absoluta confianza que sentía por un hombre que apenas conocía, una horas atrás lo habría espantado, se hubiera sentido incómodo e inquieto y hubiera cuestionado cualquier emoción incierta e injustificada.

Pero justo ahora Taiga estaba ahí, sosteniéndolo y manteniéndolo firme, cálido y confortable, tan familiar que Aomine casi se sintió llorar. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue recostarse sobre él, deseando que aquel pilar que Kagami representaba para él jamás lo dejara, incluso si su memoria nunca regresara.

Incluso, si nunca pudiera encontrar aquello que lo llenó alguna vez, que Taiga pudiera estar ahí para ayudarlo de alguna forma a llenar ese vacío.

-o-o---

Kagami lo recostó de inmediato una vez empezó a reclamar por las punzadas en sus costillas –lo regañó por ser tan poco cuidadoso consigo mismo y su condición física _como de costumbre_ , y luego se sentó en la cama cuando Daiki se giró hacía él en el momento que intentó moverse a un lado.

“¿Dónde están los niños?” Aomine repentinamente preguntó, desviando su mirada a la confusa de Kagami. Taiga tan sólo movió su mano entre el cabello medianoche en sorpresa por tan repentina pregunta y sonrió con una ligera mueca.

“Con Tatsuya” dijo, empezando a mover una vez más su mano, pero la expresión de Aomine se profundizó ante la mención de un nuevo nombre.

“¿Quién es?” se preguntó, repentinamente curioso, y Kagami empezó a doblar algunos cabellos entre sus dedos, sonriendo y extrañamente entretenido, _mi hermano_. Daiki ante la respuesta agrandó los ojos.

“¿Tienes un hermano?” Preguntó, tratando de distraerse ante la sensación de la mano entre su cabello. Kagami afirmó, explicando que era más una relación como la que él sostenía con Momoi actualmente. Aomine afirmó en vago entendimiento, acercando inconscientemente su cabeza hacia la mano de Kagami y luego dejó un suspiró salir de sus labios.  

“¿Nos llevamos bien?” se preguntó, genuinamente interesado –el pelirrojo tan sólo rió en respuesta, haciendo que la mueca en el rostro se Daiki se profundizara aún más.

“No se soportan” explicó cuando Aomine empezó a reprocharlo para que dejara de reírse y le explicara por qué tanta gracia en el asunto, luego sonrió tranquilamente, “Quizá esta vez vaya a agradarte, quién sabe.”

Aomine lo dudó.

De alguna forma, los sentimientos que había tenido hacía las personas de su alrededor florecían nuevamente y sin modificación alguna el momento que empezaba a hablarles –siempre habían sido los mismos que le habían dicho, estar a gusto con quien antes haya estado a gusto y hostil con quien haya estado en malos términos con él en el pasado, y aún no sabía si esa era su forma de ser, o si tan sólo sus sentimientos de alguna forma habían permanecido incluso sin su memoria.

Pese a eso dejó libre un sonido (sin su consentimiento), cerrando sus ojos mientras Kagami seguía moviendo sus dedos por medio de su cabello azul –que Taiga aún tuviera esa esperanza no era un problema después de todo.

“Oye,” dijo después de un rato, abriendo sus párpados lo suficiente para asegurarse que tenía la atención del pelirrojo, “dime algo sobre nosotros.”

Kagami bufó en respuesta, bajo y prologando, casi pensativo, y luego preguntó que quería saber, qué le gustaría escuchar.

“Dime como nos enamoramos,” Aomine respondió, apuntando sus irises medianoche en los de Kagami, “Dime cómo terminamos juntos.”

Kagami lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa retratada en su rostro, cejas levantadas y ojos levemente más abiertos, y luego una pequeña carcajada dejó sus pulmones, movió su mano del cabello azul y una vez más la entrelazó con los morenos dedos.

“¿Cómo terminamos juntos, huh? De hecho, te besé y me diste un rodillazo en el estómago,” dijo con una mueca entretenida y todo lo que Daiki pudo hacer en respuesta fue susurrar un impactado _¿ah?_  

-o-o-

Kagami se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Aomine al finalizar la primavera de sus diecisiete años de vida.

Desde la Winter Cup en su primer año de secundaria, había empezado a desarrollar profundos sentimientos de admiración y de alguna forma, anhelo por el otro, encontrándose a si mismo soñando despierto sobre jugar un uno-a-uno contra él, pasando la tarde en las Maji en medio de estúpidas peleas y de una o muchas hamburguesas, jugando video juegos en el piso de su departamento, pero no fue hasta esa tarde de primavera que decidió ponerle el nombre de _amor_ a ese sentimiento asociado al peli-azul. 

(Años después, en medio de una muy tarde sesión de cocina durante la insoportable fría noche de invierno, Aomine le diría que a ese punto él había estado conscientemente enamorado de Kagami por más de todo un año.

_Debiste haberte visto durante ese partido contra Rakuzan_ , le diría con una sonrisa doblando sus hermosos labios, _me golpeó de una forma como de_ _“Ah, maldición, lo amo_ ”.)

Entre el final de su segundo año de secundaria y el inicio del tercero, con Seirin habiendo convencido a Furihata que _sí_ era el más apto para ser el nuevo capitán y _no, claro que Kuroko no puede hacerlo, es demasiado sobresaliente para él_ , y Touou teniendo que ajustarse a su aún horrorizado capitán Sakurai –Todo mientras entrenaban para el siguiente Inter High (El último de su vida secundaria) y tratando de pensar lo mínimo posible en el inminente futuro-después-de-esto, Aomine y Kagami no tuvieron tiempo de verse y jugar sus uno-a-uno por tres meses.

Durante el tiempo de ausencia del otro, Taiga se dio cuenta que cuan acostumbrado estaba a tener a Aomine cerca- y cuánto le gustaba y lo extrañaba. Sus sarcasmos y caprichos, su sonrisa y sus gritos, su brazo alrededor de su cuello y cómo estos se frotaban en sus hombros mientras caminaban lado a lado.

Lo extrañaba lo suficiente como para sentir la vibración de la expectativa de que, actualmente, finalmente se encontraría con Aomine esa misma tarde.

Lo cual fue la razón para que llegara a la cancha acostumbrada una hora antes y ahora estaba perdiendo el tiempo con tiros al aro para calentarse por una hora y media ya que Aomine, por supuesto, estaba _tarde_.

Pero no eso no era nuevo.

Cuando finalmente escuchó a Daiki llamarlo desde la espalda, en un tono agotado y flojo, se sintió lleno de excitación y anticipación, pero se giró para saludarlo con palabras molestas insultando el mal hábito del otro de nunca ser puntual.

Palabras que murieron en sus labios el momento que sus ojos se posaron en su figura.

La primera cosa que notó, por supuesto, fue su cabello –lo suficientemente largo para cubrir su frente y que terminaba en sus ojos, y tan sedoso que Kagami sintió que quería pasar sus dedos por su cabello y despeinarlo tanto como pudiera. En los tres meses que no se vieron el uno al otro, Aomine se había puesto más esbelto, su camiseta perfectamente resaltando sus largos y musculosos brazos y de alguna forma Kagami no pudo parar de preguntarse cómo se sentiría abrazar su cuello, como sería abrazar ese cuerpo debajo esa playera.

Pudo sentirse casi suspirando mientras el otro se acercaba, elegantes pasos y su corazón prácticamente se detuvo por un momento en cuando unos dedos morenos alcanzaron su cabello rojizo.

“Te cortaste el cabello,” dijo Daiki, apretando un pequeño mechón de cabello entre su pulgar e índice, sus ojos medianoche estudiaron intensamente el nuevo corte y Kagami necesitó un par de segundos para entender qué le había dicho y cómo responder.

Su mente estaba sobrecargada en ese momento.

“Uh, Yo –Sí, estaba empezando a molestar,” respondió al final, moviendo su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos que nublaban su mente, y como efecto, haciendo que Aomine abandonara su cabello.

“Eh, ahora ya casi no puedes ver el tono más rojo,” Daiki molestó, con una mueca en sus labios y una sola ceja levantada, y alcanzó el cabello del otro para despeinarlo un poco.

“Creo que me gusta un poco más largo,” declaró en conclusión, entretenido. Y en vez de golpear la mano y reclamarle algo como usualmente lo hubiera hecho, todo lo que Kagami terminó haciendo fue murmurar un leve _sí, igual._

Los dedos de Aomine entre su cabello se sentían extrañamente cálidos, causando un escalofrío en toda su espalda y brazos, y mientras Daiki se giraba y se movía hacia el centro de la cancha, gritando que ya necesitaba empezar a jugar, el único pensamiento en la cabeza del pelirrojo era muy claro, definitivamente un, _maldición, lo amo_.

Era una realización liberadora, notó, finalmente dando un nombre al variado y largo número de sentimientos que Aomine podía hacerle experimentar.

Jugaron más de dos horas, el sudor escurriéndose por sus cuerpos y la concentración en sus ojos, rápidos movimientos y veloces reacciones, y se sintió tan bien el finalmente poder jugar con su rival que Kagami no se dio cuenta que sus agujetas se desamarraron hasta que pisó los lazos, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo justo sobre Aomine.

“¡Mierda!” dijo moviendo una mano para detener su caída y usando la otra para sostener la cabeza de Daiki, asegurándose de no lastimarlo por su culpa, y pudo sentir su corazón latir a mil por minuto por el susto repentino, los párpados de Aomine totalmente abiertos en sorpresa y una de sus manos aferrada espasmódicamente en la espalda de la playera de Kagami por reflejo.

Se miraron por un momento sin moverse, ojos fijos en los irises ajenos y respiración contenida y luego una pequeña sonrisa empezó a formarse en los labios de Daiki, hasta que sus hombros empezaron a temblar en una risa contenida.

“Tranquilo, Bakagami,” rió por lo bajo al final, soltando la risa de sus pulmones, “En serio, tranquilo,” repitió y Kagami le hubiera dicho que se callara, probablemente, quizá, si no fuese que su corazón ahora latía tan rápido por otro motivo. El cabello de Aomine entre sus dedos se sentía aún más suave de lo que había imaginado y Daiki riendo de esa forma tenía que ser lo más hermoso que alguna vez hubiera visto en sus diecisiete años de vida. 

Podía sentir su corazón estrujarse en el acto, sus pulmones pidiendo desesperadamente aire que no sabía que podía proveer y Aomine aún sonreía cuando el cerebro de Taiga gritaba, _oh, a la mierda_ y se inclinaba para finamente besarlo.

Aomine sabía a chocolate y sudor. Correspondió y lo besó con fuerza tan pronto como la lengua de Kagami se escurrió por su labio inferior y luego lentamente lo mordió –y luego alcanzó a rodear el cuello de Taiga con sus brazos, acercándolo, dejando pequeños gruñidos abandonar su garganta, y la mano izquierda del pelirrojo aún seguía sosteniendo su cabeza, sus dedos aún enredados en largos, suaves y azules cabellos, e incluso si él no había besado a _tantas personas_ antes de ese momento, estaba seguro que nada lo habría hecho mejor.    

O lo habría arruinado en su defecto.

\--

“Luego abriste tus ojos, los abriste por completo de una manera graciosa y luego me diste un rodillazo justo en el estómago mientras tratabas de zafarte de mí y alejarte lo más lejos posible que pudieras,” Kagami concluyó riendo mientras confesaba _y joder que dolió también_ , Aomine elevó una ceja en confusión, inclinando un poco su cabeza.

“¿Por qué haría eso?” Preguntó confundido y la sonrisa de Taiga de alguna forma se hizo más grande, más entretenida.

“Había una abeja justo a un lado de mi cabeza,” explicó, apenas conteniendo la risa, “De todas formas, que manera de arruinar el momento.”

“Debes estar bromeando,” Daiki se inmutó, dejando ir la mano de Kagami para pasar sus dedos por medio de su cabello –y, por un momento, se preguntó por qué había terminado cortándoselo tan corto, si Taiga lo prefería más largo –y luego golpeó al pelirrojo por un costado para que terminara de reírse, susurrándole un avergonzado, _cállate, imbécil_.

“Así que me asustan las abejas, uh…” dijo después de un rato, una vez Taiga había terminado de reírse y había vuelto sólo a sonreír mientras nuevamente sostenía su mano derecha. Kagami asintió en respuesta, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Aomine y jugando distraídamente con su anillo matrimonial.

“Bien,” Daiki suspiró moviendo su mirada a la aún abierta ventana y al cielo nocturno ahí afuera, “eso apesta.”

-o-o-

Aomine fue dado de alta una semana después –lo que fue una mucho más larga hospitalización en comparación a otros pacientes en su misma condición, pero el lugar pertenecía a la familia Midorima, y justo como Kagami tenía permitido el venir cuando quisiera y sin cumplir las horas de visita, la amistad de Daiki con el doctor le había permitido un pase libre a la cama por más tiempo del necesario.

También, Midorima quería mantenerlo bajo estricta observación por tanto como fuese posible y si no hubiese sido porque Aomine había empezado a reclamar por haber estado confinado en la misma habitación tanto tiempo, habría permanecido por al menos una semana más.

Daiki había sido feliz al darse cuenta que el doctor no podía aguantar sus berrinches en absoluto.

Había sido dado de alta luego de una hora de un largo discurso sobre el ser cuidadoso y evitar movimientos muy rápidos y no estresar sus costillas y brazo demasiado y _por amor a dios por favor no golpear o de ningún modo lastimar tu ya estúpida cabeza_ –Aomine se ofendió ante eso, Kagami y Momoi tan sólo se habían reído de él y Daiki estaba _seguro_ que una esquina de los labios de Kuroko se había encorvado en una diminuta sonrisa.

Se preguntó qué había hecho su anterior yo para merecer esos amigos.

Lo obligaron a atravesar el hospital en silla de ruedas, porque –ese ruidoso enfermero que era Takao entusiasmadamente le recordaba por centésima vez cuando empezó a reclamar –era el procedimiento del hospital para cualquier paciente que hubiese estado internado en ese lugar más de dos semanas; se aseguró levantarse de ella en cuando llegaron a la puerta principal y trató de no sentirse muy fastidiado cuando Kagami se materializó a su lado asegurándose que no perdiera el equilibrio.

“Estoy bien Taiga, mis piernas no están heridas” se quejó, dejado que el pelirrojo lo sostuviera con un brazo alrededor de su pecho y luego susurrara un suave _joder, gracias por eso_ tan bajo que Aomine se preguntó si eso había sido para que alguien lo escuchara.

Luego notó el brillante automóvil que esperaba por ellos, Sakura entusiasmada agitando su brazo por la ventana del asiento trasero y Shiro mirándolos tranquilamente a uno de sus lados, y se encontró levantando una ceja sin querer ante ello.

“¿Ese es el auto en el que me accidenté?” preguntó, apenas seguro, y Kagami rodó los ojos y negó en respuesta, dejando su pecho y tomándolo de la mano para empezar a jalarlo hacía el vehículo.

“De ninguna forma, este es mío. El accidente básicamente destruyó el tuyo –lo siento por eso, amabas ese auto,” explicó abriendo la puerta del pasajero delantero y ayudándolo a sentarse en él.

Aomine realmente no entendía cuál era el punto de disculparse por ese tipo de cosas –Taiga no había hecho más que eso desde que había despertado, diciendo lo siento por no ser capaz de traer su comida favorita ó playera favorita ó por perderse un programa de TV. Era extraño para Daiki –ni recordaba esas cosas, ¿cómo se suponía debía responder?    

No era que lo molestara, ya que saber qué era lo que le gustaba le decía más de quien había sido alguna vez. Sólo deseaba que Taiga dejara de disculparse tanto.

Era enervante.

Sakura estaba sobre él una vez se sentó en el carro, abrazándolo por el cuello y tratando de hacerse paso al asiento delantero.

“¡Me sentaré en tus faldas!” exclamó, casi dándole un codazo a Shiro en la nariz mientras trataba de encontrar la forma correcta de moverse adelante y Aomine ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de decidir si la ayudaría antes de que los brazos de Kagami la retornaran a su lugar.

“Lo siento, pero no hoy, bebé” dijo, arreglando el cinturón primero a su alrededor y luego alrededor de Shiro, luego Sakura dejó un prolongado _Por queeeeeeeeeé_ en tono ofendido.

“¡Siempre me siento en las faltas de papá mientras papi conduce!” se quejó, tratando –y por suerte fallando –en deshacer su cinturón de seguridad una vez más. Kagami sólo suspiró en respuesta, alcanzando su cabello para despeinarla y luego arreglando el espejo retrovisor.

“Lo sé, Sakura, pero es muy peligroso con el brazo de papá estando roto,” razonó, moviendo entonces sus ojos a Daiki como si tratara de decir _por favor, dile algo_ cuando empezó de nuevo.

Aomine no tenía idea de qué suponía debía decir, aunque, sintió como empezaba el pánico, atacando a su estómago y garganta –se encontró agrandando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin ser capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

“Yo –uh, te dejaré sentarte en mis faldas lo que queda del día tan pronto lleguemos a casa, ¿qué te parece, princesa?” dijo al final, lentamente volteándose para encontrarse con los irises oscuros de Sakura, y ella lo miró con ojos abiertos por varios segundos antes de que sus labios formaran una grande y feliz sonrisa.

“¡Bien!” aceptó, acomodándose en su asiento con su mirada fuera de la ventana y ambos, Aomine y Kagami, se encontraron suspirando en alivio.

“Lo siento sobre eso,” Taiga susurró un poco después, prendiendo el carro y luego asegurándose que Shiro estuviera correctamente sentado, “ella realmente sólo te oye a ti cuando se pone así.”

Aomine sólo emitió un sonido en respuesta, dejándose descansar en el respaldar del asiento y escuchando como Sakura empezaba a hablar sobre la escuela.

Poco después esa semana, empezó a preguntarse sobre la relación con su hija y cómo ocurrió, cómo terminó entre sus brazos y cómo lidió con ella al principio.

Su cabello y piel hacían claro que ella estaba de alguna forma emparentada con él de sangre, se preguntó a si mismo quién era la madre y cómo se suponía tenía una _hija_ cuando supuestamente había pasado los últimos dieciocho años de su vida enamorado de su esposo varón.

Se hizo una nota mental de no preguntar muy pronto eso a Kagami, luego sonrió a Sakura y le dijo cuan agradable había sido que le empezara a contar cómo había pasado su último examen.

-o-o-

“Así que… esta es nuestra casa,” Aomine dijo tan pronto como sus ojos se depositaron en la construcción delante de él. 

Taiga sonrió feliz, saliendo del automóvil para abrir las puertas para los niños y deshacer sus cinturones.

“Hogar, si. Es agradable ¿verdad?,” sonrió, diciéndole que esperara un _segundo, te ayudaré_ cuando Daiki abrió la puerta del pasajero por sí mismo –y salió de este de todas formas, refutando que era perfectamente capaz de caminar bien y luego observó la construcción un poco, ojos sorprendidos y cejas levantadas.

“Es… enorme,” se decidió a decir luego de un rato, y luego girándose hacia Taiga mientras Sakura corría justo delante de él al jardín delantero con una mueca excitada, “¿Somos ricos?” preguntó, medio sorprendido e inseguro -¿Por qué su esposo no le diría que eran ricos? Pese a que era algo más allá de él mismo –Y Kagami rió en respuesta, tomó a Shiro de la mano y empezó a caminar a la entrada.

“Bueno, ahorramos algo de dinero cuando jugábamos, e incluso ahora estamos ganando más que suficiente para vivir, pero nah. La casa fue un regalo de mi padre, la compró para nosotros,” Explicó depositando su mano libre en el hombro de Daiki y gentilmente empujándolo adelante.

Aomine agrandó los ojos aún más ante la respuesta, abrió la boca una o dos veces sin saber realmente qué decir o sin saber qué quería decir.

“Así que el rico es tu papá,” sentenció al final, en un tono algo sobrecogido y palabras en una apenas audible realización. Kagami se rió completamente de él, empezando a buscar las llaves de la casa en sus bolsillos y luego respondiendo un entretenido _podrías decir eso, sí._

Finalmente los dejó entrar mientras Aomine recorría sus ojos por el lugar que supuestamente era su hogar y lo había sido por quién sabe _cuánto tiempo_. Una segunda realización lo golpeó de repente –se giró para encarar una vez más a Taiga y arquear su ceja, esperando para que la atención del pelirrojo se moviera de quitar el abrigo a Shiro y volviera a él.

“¿Jugamos profesionalmente?” preguntó una vez los orbes escarlatas se encontraron con los suyos, y una extraña mueca se formó en los labios de Kagami en respuesta –era nostálgico, de alguna forma, y también agrio y triste, quizá.

“Ah, sí, de los diecinueve a los- ” empezó pero entonces la chillona voz de Sakura lo interrumpió, haciendo que la atención de ambos se desviara a ella que ahora sostenía un balón de básquet hacía el rostro sorprendido de Daiki.

“¡Juguemos, pá!” le sonrió y Aomine sintió sus propios labios formar una excitada sonrisa, intentando sostener el cuero que de alguna forma había extrañado tanto durante la última semana, incluso si no tenía memoria de alguna vez haber sostenido un balón.

Pero el brazo de Kagami estaba en medio de él y del balón antes de que siquiera pudiera cerrar sus dedos alrededor de este.

“No sean tontos, ambos,” dijo, apuntando primero una dura mirada a Daiki y luego una exasperada y de alguna forma apologética mirada a su hija, “Midorima dijo nada de movimientos rápido y no estresar las costillas y el brazo, eso significa _nada de básquet_.”

La primera en quejarse fue por supuesto Sakura, pero Aomine sentía las quejas justo en la punta de su lengua de manera obstinada -¿cuánto tendría que esperar antes de averiguar si su cuerpo recordaba el cómo jugar? Toda esta forzada inactividad empezaba a ponerlo de nervios.

“¡Pero papi!” Sakura exclamó, bajando el balón y abrazándolo en su pecho –Kagami sólo negó en respuesta y declaró un severo _sin peros, papá no jugará por al menos dos semanas más_.

“Puedo jugar contigo, si quieres,” aumentó un poco después, depositando una mano en su cabeza –era algo que Taiga hacía con frecuencia, despeinando su largo y azul cabello, Daiki entonces se dio cuenta –y la mueca en los labios de la niña tan sólo creció en respuesta.

“¡Pero no he jugado con papá en, como _miles de años_!” bufó, ojos de repente llenándose de lágrimas y Aomine sintió su corazón doler en ese momento.

Era como si una mano ahora lo estrujara, doblándolo y apretándolo tanto que Daiki casi esperaba que se lo arrancaran en cualquier momento, y se encontró a si mismo inhalando bruscamente y frunciendo el ceño ante la sensación.

No lo entendía en absoluto, igual que no entendía ninguna de las emociones que Kagami le hacía experimentar cada segundo de su vida y no le gustaba para nada. Decidió y necesitaba que terminara lo más rápido posible.

Se puso de cuclillas delante Sakura, estirando su brazo sano y alcanzando su mejilla para lenta y cuidadosamente acariciarla en un gesto amable y entonces limpiando con su pulgar la lágrima que intentaba recorrer su rostro.

“Jugaremos pronto ¿verdad?” dijo, esperando que ella afirmara antes de continuar, “También quiero jugar contigo, princesa, sólo ten algo de paciencia.”

Lo miró con ojos poco convencidos por un par de segundos, frunciendo el cejo y su boca, pero entonces afirmó de nuevo, poniendo el balón a un lado y alzando sus brazos hacía él.

“¿Puedes alzarme?” preguntó, su voz lentamente volviendo a su terco tono y Aomine afirmó, diciéndole _claro_ , pero entonces decidió revisar a su esposo para ver si había algo a lo que se oponía.

Kagami mantuvo sus orbes escarlatas en los cuestionados de Daiki, frunciendo el ceño y entonces suspiró en resignación y afirmó, soltando en un quejido un _está bien, ok, levántala y te ayudaré a cargarla en tus brazos_.

“Siempre la consientes demasiado” Taiga refunfuñó mientras cuidadosamente posicionaba a Sakura entre el agarre de Aomine, Daiki tan sólo le sonrió mientras sentía el calor de los pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, preguntándose si incluso en el pasado sostener a esa niña así de cerca se sentía tan bien.

“¿Lo hice, ahora?”

-o-o-

Mientras los sonidos llenaran sus oídos, Aomine era casi capaz de olvidar cuán vacía su mente usualmente se sentía.

Todo a su alrededor era nuevo para él y al mismo tiempo familiar, aprendiendo y acostumbrándose a cómo su familia interactuaba con él y con el resto, sus voces y las constantes risas que lo rodeaban y robaban su atención –todo eso hacía difícil el detener y lidiar con las emociones negativas que constantemente lo asaltaban en los rincones de su cabeza.

Cuánto odiaba el preguntar sobre todo. Cómo podía aguantar el no saber de dónde venían sus emociones. Cómo lo hacía sentir su débil condición. Como una herida. Como una innecesaria molestia. 

Las sonrisas y ceños fruncidos de Kagami, las muecas y gritos de Sakura, la mano de Shiro en la suya, ellos ayudaban a aliviar el dolor, olvidar la herida que aún sangraba en su pecho y por ello estaba agradecido y dependía de ellos.

Eso, también, lo hacía sentir incómodamente débil.

Fue durante altas horas de la noche, sentado en el sofá del living o recostado en su cama a un lado de un inusualmente despierto Taiga, que la ansiedad y el silencio del aire le recordaban todas esas emociones y sentimientos que trataba de ignorar durante el día –y era doloroso, como una soga alrededor de su garganta, como un bloque de concreto en medio de su estómago.

Le hacía difícil el respirar y pensar, y las únicas cosas que corrían alrededor de su vacía mente eran _Por qué tenía que perderlo todo_ y _Qué debo hacer para recuperarlo_.

Hablar sobre su pasado y estar inmerso en su rutina diaria no parecía ayudar, y cada vez que un sentimiento inexplicable lo golpeaba tan sólo pensaba _Cómo sé que esto es real_ -¿realmente estaba enamorado de Taiga o tan sólo era su cerebro mostrando emociones basadas en el pasado que no podía recordar?, ¿Aún consideraba a Satsuki una hermana o tan sólo se apoyaba en sentimientos que no debería mantener nunca más? ¿Era realmente importante para él que sus hijos fueran felices o tan sólo era una reminiscencia de un padre que ya no existía? ¿Era sólo un hábito o él realmente se _preocupaba_ por estas personas? –dolía darse cuenta cuan incierta y precaria ahora era toda su vida.

Fue en medio de la cuarta noche de regreso a casa que se encontró a si mismo hablando sobre algunas de sus preocupaciones con Taiga por primera vez –había estado semi-sentado observando la pared por horas, seguro de que el pelirrojo dormía, cuando la voz cansada del otro alcanzó sus oídos y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

“¿Daiki? ¿Estás bien?” preguntó en un inseguro y preocupado susurro, apoyándose sobre su antebrazo y alcanzando con su otra mano la morena mejilla del otro- Aomine cerró sus ojos, tomó un gran respiro y entonces, casi sin realmente querer, sacudió su cabeza.

“¿Qué pasa?” Kagami preguntó, ahora un poco más despierto, más preocupado, y Aomine pudo sentir como se levantaba para sentarse por la forma en la que las sábanas se escurrieron en sus faldas, en la forma que estas se deslizaban por el cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero no se volteó para mirarlo ni una sola vez.

“Hoy, Sakura me pidió que atara su cabello,” dijo manteniendo su voz baja y seca, cerrando sus párpados, “No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.”

Kagami movió su mano a los cabellos azules, pasando sus dedos por medio de éste, emociones controladas y un murmullo en lo profundo de su garganta en vago entendimiento, empujando la cabeza de Aomine para que descansara en su hombro en un movimiento gentil.

“Lo aprenderás de nuevo,” murmulló, manteniendo sus dedos entre su cabello, despeinándolo un poco mientras lentamente apoyaba su mejilla en el lugar –ante las palabras y ese gesto sobrecogedor, Daiki sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, su garganta se cerraba y un gruñido seco abandonaba sus pulmones, cerrando más sus manos alrededor de la frazada que lo cubría.

“Ella dijo lo mismo,” dijo sintiéndose ridículamente inútil. Cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior mientras la escena de esa misma tarde retornaba a su mente.

El modo en el que Sakura sostuvo el cepillo y ligas de cabello contra él, cuán perdido y asustado se sintió mientras soltaba un mortificado _No sé qué hacer con esto_ –la manera en la que el brillo de los ojos de la niña murió por un momento y cómo obviamente ella forzaba una sonrisa en sus jóvenes labios y batía la cabeza mientras le decía que estaba bien.

_¡Le pediremos a la tía Satsuki que te enseñe de nuevo!_ , le había dicho y luego corrió hacía su habitación, cerrando la puerta quizá demasiado fuerte en su detrás.

Había sido herida, Daiki había sido capaz de verlo claramente –y aún así ella pretendía estar bien, que su padre que no recordaba como funcionar como un adulto normal no era un problema y Aomine no podía entender el _por qué_.

Tampoco había sido la primera vez, todas la veces que ella preguntaba por su ayuda, cuando necesitaba a su padre y se volteaba a él con ojos brillosos y una sonrisa radiante, él la defraudaba, oscureciendo su sonrisa y llenándola de un vacío, y todas esas veces ella tan sólo batía la cabeza y le decía que estaba bien, forzaba una sonrisa y corría a su habitación para ocultar la herida.

“Sólo tiene nueve, Taiga, cómo puede actuar así,” susurró sintiendo sus cejas y labios fruncirse, y Kagami masculló de nuevo, manteniendo el ritmo calmo de su mano y su mejilla sobre él.

“Ella siempre ha sido así,” el pelirrojo dijo después de un corto silencio, un suspiro en sus labios y sus dedos aún en el cabello de Daiki, “hará el mayor escándalo por cosas pequeñas, y luego, cuando es algo realmente importante se lo guardará para ella misma y pretenderá que el problema no existe. Esa es una de las muchas cosas que tiene de ti, para ser honesto,” explicó, y Aomine pudo sentir la pequeña sonrisa en su tono, la forma en la que su voz vibraba en entretenimiento mientras murmuraba un _es problemático más veces de las que no, realmente._

Lo envidiaba, la alegría que Kagami podía sentir de las memorias otorgada por los años y años de haber sido padre.

Lo envidiaba y al mismo tiempo no lo comprendía, como si lo envidiara y no pudiera entender cuán fácilmente Taiga podía entender lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Shiro, cuán instintivo era para él su rutina diaria, como no necesitaba pedir ayuda para nada en absoluto.

Se preguntó, por centésima vez desde que había vuelto a casa cuatro días antes, cómo su familia soportaba tan fácilmente lidiar con alguien como él, algo en lo que se había vuelto después del accidente.

“¿Cómo ella no podría odiarme?” susurró, sus ojos cerrados y cejas fruncidas. La mano que había estado acariciando su cabello inmediatamente detuvo su movimiento –pudo sentir a Kagami tomar aire por la manera en la que sus hombros se movieron, y luego dos grandes y cálidas manos sostuvieron gentil y firmemente su rostro, haciendo que finalmente se encontrara con los grandes y preocupados ojos de Taiga.

“¿Por qué te odiaría?” preguntó suavemente. Aomine movió su cabeza, forzando para evadir la mirada del otro. 

“¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Por qué tú no lo harías? No entiendo por qué todos ustedes se apegarían a mí en esta situación. ¡ _No tengo idea de quienes son ustedes_!”, gruñó frustrado y angustiado, sintiendo la ira por si mismo rápidamente se incrementaba a la misma velocidad que sus latidos de corazón y alzó su mano sana para despeinarse el cabello y luego deslizarla a su rostro.

“Recordarás,” Taiga susurró después de un rato, un tono gentil y cariñoso, “e incluso si no lo haces, aprenderás a conocernos de nuevo.” 

Ante las palabras, Aomine sintió su respiración punzar en su garganta y sus pulmones contraerse –era doloroso, ese tipo de sentimiento que el pelirrojo causalmente le lanzaba eran demasiado para él, demasiado dulce y cariñoso para un hombre que no podía ni estar seguro de si las emociones que sostenía por el otro eran genuinas y reales.

Dolía.

Dolía tanto que no podía recordar cómo respirar y cuando una de las cálidas manos de Taiga se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, delicadamente bajándola y descubriendo su angustiado rostro. Todo lo que Daiki pudo hacer fue mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, soltado un quebrado _cómo puedes ser tan optimista_ en un cansado y derrotado tono.     

“Porque te amo,” Taiga respondió en un susurro, una pequeña sonrisa doblando sus labios y la sinceridad en sus ojos, y Aomine se encontró abriendo los párpados ante las palabras que resonaban en sus oídos, colocándose en frente de su mente y en el medio de su adolorido corazón.

Esa había sido la primera vez que Kagami le había dicho esas palabras.

En las dos semanas y media que había estado despierto, esa había sido la primera vez que esas dos palabras habían dejado los labios del pelirrojo, la primera vez que Aomine las había escuchado de la cálida y dulce voz de Kagami –había empezado a creer que la verdad era que quizá el actualmente no lo hacía, que quizá lo que amaba en realidad sólo era la memoria de lo que había sido Daiki antes del accidente, quizá Taiga aún estaba aferrado en él sólo por la esperanza de tener a su esposo de vuelta, un día, de alguna forma.

Había sido la primera vez que Kagami le había dicho esas cinco letras, la primera vez que podía enfriar los miedos que había acumulado en el pasado medio mes y cuando unos brazos fuertes lo alcanzaron y cuidadosamente lo abrazaron, sosteniéndolo cerca con delicadeza, Aomine no tenía idea de cómo responder, simplemente no tenía la fuerza para resistirse y alejarse.

Y, por un segundo, mientras Taiga enredaba sus dedos entre su cabello y le susurraba dulces disculpas que incluso no podía entender, odió cómo tuvo que preguntarse si lo que sentía era lo correcto, el profundo afecto y alivio y paz al ser sostenido y amado por el pelirrojo, si podía ser considerado el sentimiento que el Daiki que era en ese mismo momento había madurado entre esas cortas semanas que había existido –o si, una vez más, era el hábito decidiendo por él. 

-o-o-

El reloj en la mesita de noche marcaba las dos y cuarenta y tres de la mañana cuando Aomine abrió su boca una vez más, interrumpiendo la quietud de su habitación para soltar la pregunta que había estado aguantando de preguntar por semanas a ese punto.

Se acomodó en su lugar, cuidando de no lastimar y poner mucha presión en su brazo roto y el lado derecho de su pecho y apuntando sus ojos medianoche al los semi-cerrados ojos y  relajado rostro de Kagami.

“Estoy emparentado con Sakura ¿verdad?” preguntó, moviendo un poco la cabeza, y una vez que los ojos de Kagami estuvieron completamente abiertos especificó, “me refiero, por sangre.”

El pelirrojo lo miró sin responder nada por un largo tiempo, probablemente tratando de entender la pregunta en su adormilada cabeza, y luego afirmó y bostezó, apegándose a Daiki y acomodando su nariz entre el hombro y cuello del moreno.

“Sí, sí lo están. Ella luce como tú ¿verdad? Es bueno, siempre me ha gustado eso…” murmulló, suspirando un poco y sintiendo la leve transpiración de Aomine que recorría por su hombro por la repentina respiración caliente en contra de su fría piel.

Daiki lo miró por un minuto –la manera en la frotaba su nariz y cerraba sus ojos, miró a la desastrosa cabeza adormila y suave sonrisa en sus labios, dándose cuenta una vez más de cuán hermoso Kagami realmente era –y luego batió su cabeza y movió uno de sus dedos para picar una de las mejillas de Kagami para llamar una vez más su atención.

“¿Estás muy cansado para contarme al respecto?” preguntó vacilante y Kagami bufó de nuevo, bajo y en lo profundo de su garganta.

“Nah, ¿qué quieres saber?” dijo, abriendo sus párpados una vez más y dejándose caer en su espalda una vez más, cabello enredado en la almohada y una mueca doblando sus labios –labios que Aomine realmente sintió que quería besar, justo en ese momento y lugar, y entonces se preguntó cuánto de ese sentimiento nació por amor y cuándo por el deseo de ese atractivo hombre.

Honestamente esperaba que fuera a mitades.

“Todo,” respondió al final, apoyándose en su espalda también, su hombro izquierdo tocando el derecho de Kagami, y el pelirrojo rió un poco, levantando su mano para apartar el cabello de sus ojos y luego rió un poco más.

“Bien. Bien, bueno, ah… ¿Dónde empiezo?” se preguntó en un tono aún entretenido, y Daiki empujó su hombro, diciéndole _el inicio sería lo mejor ¿Verdad?_ –eso hizo que Kagami riera un poco más y Aomine se preguntó si quizá su esposo estaba muy cansado para contarle apropiadamente la historia.

Aunque, Taiga ya había empezado a hablar antes de que pudiera consultar.

“Si, bien. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que solíamos jugar profesionalmente?” Preguntó, girando su cabeza para mirar a Daiki con leves arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos formadas por la aún estampada sonrisa en sus labios, y Aomine afirmó, tratando de ignorar la forma en la que su corazón se estrujaba ante la muestra del rostro genuinamente feliz de Taiga.

“Jugamos desde que teníamos diecinueve hasta que cumplimos los veinticinco, y –ah, desde los veintidós hasta el final yo jugué en los Estados Unidos mientras tu decidiste quedarte aquí,” empezó, su sonrisa lentamente opacándose mientras las palabras salían de sus labios –Aomine frunció un poco el ceño ante la pérdida, inclinando su cabeza tratando de entender la razón detrás de ello.

“Así que fue una relación a larga distancia por tres años,” Asumió, preguntándose cómo se había sentido por él en ese entonces, no siendo capaz de ver a Kagami cada segundo de su vida –Pero Taiga negó con su cabeza y ahora la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios era definitivamente más melancólica, incluso triste.

Haciendo que algo dentro de Aomine se torciera de mala y fea manera.

“Lo intentamos por un año, pero simplemente no estaba funcionando,” Kagami explicó, lentamente moviendo sus ojos al pequeño espacio entre las almohadas en medio de ellos, “pelábamos demasiado y pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo enfadados y bueno… pensamos, tú sabes, que sería mejor…”

“Terminar,” Daiki completó, sorprendido de una manera no bienvenida, una vez la única cosa que dejo los labios de Taiga fue un suspiro –el pelirrojo afirmó, moviendo su mano derecha para entrelazarse con la de Aomine, en un pequeño y lento gesto.

“Pensamos que era la decisión correcta en ese entonces,” Taiga admitió en un tono bajo, y luego un corta y agria risa dejó sus pulmones, “fueron los dos años más dolorosos de mi vida. Me dijiste una vez que para ti fue lo mismo.”

_Claro que lo fueron_ , pensó molesto consigo mismo, chasqueando su lengua suavemente y estrechando el agarre con la mano de Kagami, su esposo rió un poco más en un gesto sin restricción, empujando su hombro más cerca que el de Aomine.

“Después de dos años pensé, _a la mierda, lo amo, ya no puedo hacer más esto_. Renuncié a mi equipo y la mañana siguiente subí con mis cosas al primer vuelo a Tokyo que pude reservar,” se mantuvo contando, encontrando una sonrisa feliz en sus labios y un brillo en su rostro. Y Daiki se encontró a si mismo sonriéndole, preguntando entretenido, en un tono tranquilo _¿Sin decirme primero?_     

“Sin decírtelo primero, sí. No habías respondido tu teléfono ya por medio año y no habíamos estado en mucho contacto antes de eso de todas formas –Pasé todo el vuelo preguntándome cosas como _¿qué si él no quiere verme más?, ¿qué si consiguió a otra persona?_ , fueron las horas más estresantes de mi vida, créeme”, sonrió, moviendo sus mirada al techo y suspirando profundamente.

“Te dejaré adivinar lo que sentí cuando llegué a tu departamento y abriste la puerta con un niño entre tus brazos.”

-o-o-

Cuando seis meses atrás Aomine repentinamente cortó contacto con él –había bloqueado el número de Kagami o cambiado el suyo, no estaba realmente seguro –Taiga había sumido que era porque Daiki finalmente había decidido superarlo y seguir con su vida.

En la cabeza de Kagami se había formado la imagen de Aomine entre los brazos de alguien nuevo, alguien que no era él y esos simples pensamientos lo habían herido más que un cuchillo justo en las entrañas; lo había mantenido despierto en las noches, arruinado su desempeño en la cacha, empeorado su temperamento y sonreír rara vez.

La manera que lo hacía sentir la idea de haber definitivamente, irremediablemente perdido a Aomine era muy dolorosa, tanto que a veces incluso respirar lo lastimaba tanto como para poder lidiar con ello y luego de seis meses completos de haberse sentido así, el único pensamiento que recorría su mente había sido _no puedo sólo renunciar a él._

Era una oración simple que lo había llevado a ese avión de regreso a Tokio, ese simple pensamiento que le había apenas permitió dejar sus cosas en un hotel antes de correr al departamento que alguna vez compartió con Daiki, esperando que no hubiese cambiado de dirección, que no se hubiera mudado a algún lugar donde no podría alcanzarlo.

El hecho de que tampoco Kuroko hubiera escuchado de Aomine en medio año debería haberle advertido que quizá, probablemente, mostrarse así nada más en el lugar no era el mejor plan –debería haberse dado cuenta que terminaría viendo algo de lo que hubiera preferido nunca saber nada al respecto.

Aunque, Daiki teniendo un niño era probablemente una de las últimas cosas que hubiera imaginado encontrar como resultado de su inesperada e instintiva visita.

El bebé era tan pequeño que casi desaparecía entre los brazos de Daiki –El cabello azul y piel morena apenas visibles en medio de tantas vueltas de una manta verde menta –esos colores hacían punzar la garganta de Taiga, porque _esos_ , esos eran obviamente herencia del padre de ese bebé y el pelirrojo no sabía simplemente cómo reaccionar ahora.

Su mente estaba en blanco, cada sonido se volvía un zumbido en sus oídos.

Se preguntó, por un segundo, si todo eso podía ser tan sólo otro mal sueño de sus cada vez más frecuentes pesadillas.

“¿Taiga…?” Aomine dijo después de un rato en un tono inseguro y su profunda y cansada voz hacían a Taiga mirarlo directo al rostro –miró las bolsas bajo los cada vez más abiertos ojos, su cabello corto y desordenado, la hermosa, la _hermosa_ sonrisa que se abría en esos labios que Kagami había extrañado tanto y todo lo que su mente podía repetir era un continuo eco de _bebé, bebé, bebé, hay un bebé, tiene un maldito bebé, bebé, bebé_.

Sintió sus propios orbes escarlatas caer de regreso al bulto entre los brazos del otro, apenas registrando a Daiki repetir su nombre una vez más y preguntando a Taiga no sabía qué, y luego abriendo la boca, cerrándola de nuevo y sin decir palabra alguna.

“Estaba… pensé… D-debo irme,” soltó al final, volteándose y empezando a correr para probablemente nunca detenerse de nuevo –se sentía estúpido y destrozado y la única cosa en la que podía pensar era _cuán_ bien Daiki había seguido adelante, olvidándose de él y reemplazándolo con alguien más, con algo _más_.

Ya no tenía un lugar en la vida del otro, ese simple pensamiento hacía a su corazón sentir como si alguien realmente estuviera intentando arrancarlo de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué había pensado que regresar era una buena idea?

Un grito y un angustiado _¡Espera!_ Seguido por suave susurro _oh mierda_ habían detenido sus pasos y no tuvo ni el tiempo suficiente para decidir si quería voltearse a Aomine antes de que el aire se viera interrumpido.

“Mierda, lo siento princesa, por favor no llores,” Aomine empezó a murmurar, era un tono diferente de angustia mezclándose en su voz mientras mecía al bebé -¿su hija? –entre sus brazos, y Kagami sintió su corazón estrujarse ante el cansado pero dulce tono, había suspirado y volteado cuando Daiki empezó a susurrar suaves y exasperados _Cómo te hice dormir hace rato_ y _Por favor cállate o empezaré a llorar también_.   

Iba a arrepentirse de esto, Kagami se dijo a sí mismo. Ya había empezado, honestamente.

“Dámela,” dijo de todas formas, tratando de no quebrarse ante los recelosos y sobreprotectores ojos que Aomine había apuntado a él por un momento –Taiga se mantuvo estirando los brazos a él por aún unos segundos más, el bebé llorando entre los brazos de Daiki, su expresión lentamente convirtiéndose confiada, más abierta y luego un cansado suspiro dejó sus pulmones.

“Sabes cómo sostener a un bebé ¿cierto?” preguntó mientras ponía el bulto en los brazos de Kagami y el pelirrojo sólo giró sus ojos a él, moviendo la aún llorosa niña para despejar la manta de su rostro y alzar su espalda en un ángulo confortable.

Le tomó un par de minutos tratar de encontrar la posición adecuada –segundo tras segundo el calor de ese cuerpo filtrándose a los brazos de Kagami, haciendo su espalda sudar y sus ojos picar incómodamente mientras trataba en no pensar de quién era ese niño –pero al final la niña se tranquilizo, curvándose hacía el pecho de Taiga con un sonido placentero.

El pelirrojo la miró por un largo minuto, asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda y cuando finalmente encontró la fuerza para mover su mirada de regreso a Aomine, se encontró con él atónito, la boca abierta y ojos grandes.

Casi le hizo gracia esa expresión.

“¿Cómo eres tan bueno en esto?” preguntó apenas, incrédulo e incluso con algo de respeto en su mirada y tono, y a ese punto Taiga bufó, rodó sus ojos mientras un entretenido _la verdadera pregunta es cuán malo eres en esto_ dejaba sus labios en un apenas murmulló.

“Alex tuvo un hijo el año pasado, tuve que cuidarlo una o cientos de veces por ella,” entonces explicó, cuidadosamente encogiendo los hombros para no apretar a la niña entre sus brazos y Aomine bufó en entendimiento, dejando su espalda relajarse en una involuntaria expresión.

Luego sus párpados se abrieron por una fracción de segundo y su ceño se frunció mientras su mirada se posaba sobre Kagami repentinamente.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” preguntó, como si acaba de darse cuenta que cuán fuera de lugar estaba la presencia de Taiga en su departamento, y el pelirrojo suspiró ante las palabras, preguntándose por un segundo si quizá tan sólo podía volver a Estados Unidos y pretender que los últimos tres días de su vida jamás hubieran ocurrido.

Decirle a Daiki la verdad, cuánto lo había extrañado y cuán intensamente lo quería de regreso ya no parecía ser una buena opción –si alguna vez había sido una.

Mientras se daba cuenta que, el peso de la niña entre sus brazos se hacía casi imposible de sostener.

“Yo…”empezó, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse y su voz temblar, entonces un suspiró abandonó sus pulmones tomando lo último que le quedaba de fuerza.

“Ya no lo sé,” confesó, las palabras recorriendo pesadamente el ambiente entre ellos. Aomine lo miró con el ceño fruncido un poco más, ojos imposibles de leer y su boca sin expresión alguna, luego masculló algo por lo bajo empezando a moverse de regreso a la puerta de su departamento.

“Vamos a hablar adentro,” dijo y Kagami no pudo hacer nada más que seguirlo.

-o-o-

El departamento de Aomine era un desastre –y no era que alguna vez hubiera sido ordenado, pero Taiga estaba seguro que este era un nuevo record para él. O alguien, en serio.

“¿Cómo encuentras las cosas aquí?” preguntó incrédulo, tratando de no pisar los objetos desparramados en todo el piso mientras se movía al living, Aomine sólo batió una mano y murmuró un _Estaba ocupado con ella, de acuerdo, no tenía tiempo para limpiar_.

Esa respuesta hizo que Kagami levantara una ceja, confundido y aún en medio de la habitación sin haberse dado cuenta que se había detenido.

“¿Qué hay de tu esposa?” se preguntó, sintiendo la última palabra amarga y pesada en su boca, la pregunta hizo que Aomine se girara al pelirrojo con tanta confusión en sus fracciones como las del mismo Kagami.

“¿Qué esposa?” preguntó inseguro, frunciendo las cejas e inclinando un poco la cabeza a un lado, luego sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente, su espalda se alineó mientras se giraba hacía el rostro de Kagami en un repentino movimiento.

“Por dios, Taiga, ¡Ella no es mi hija!” exclamó en un tono algo molesto, quizá exasperado, “Me refiero, lo es, legalmente, pero ella _no es mía_ ¡Cómo diablos esa estúpida idea se cruzó en tu idiota cabeza!”

Mientras su sorprendida mente registraba las palabras, Kagami sintió algo de dolor finalmente dejar su interior –era como desatar algo demasiado apretado de sus pulmones, o levantar algo demasiado pesado de su corazón. Apenas registró cuán bien se sintió, liberarse de esas presunciones que había formado al ver a Aomine con un niño en sus brazos.

Sólo vagamente, porque en ese momento el sentimiento prominente en él era una profunda molestia y quieto enfado.

Como siempre cuando se trataba de Daiki, lo notó con algo de nostalgia.

“Oh, lo siento, ¡cómo diablos podría darme cuenta que esta niña que luce _exactamente igual_ _que tú,_ _no es_ tu hija!” vociferó, tratando de bajar su tono para no despertar al bulto entre sus brazos y los ojos de Aomine se tornaron molestos en respuesta, de alguna manera.

Luego tomó un gran respiro, exhaló lentamente y se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro derrotado.

“Es mi sobrina, ¿bien? La dejaron en mi puerta hace tres meses y ella huyó a quién mierda sabe dónde, la muy perra,” dijo en un susurro y expresión enfadada, luego aumentó en una baja y cansada voz, casi como si no hubiera deseado que ese pensamiento dejara sus labios, _cómo podía tener una esposa si aún estoy enamorado de ti, idiota_.

Como sea, sus ojos se abrieron tan solo una fracción de segundo después, Kagami se dio cuenta que quizá él realmente _no quería_ decir eso en voz alta.

Pero también había sido lo mejor que había oído en los últimos tres años de su vida.

“¿Aún lo estás?” preguntó, con una sonrisa empezando a formarse en sus labios y el peso que no sabía que había puesto en sus hombros finalmente empezaba a liberarlo para dejarlo respirar apropiadamente –Daiki masculló algo incompresible y alzó una mano para ocultar su rostro que empezaba a tornarse rojo.

“¿Puedes fingir que no escuchaste eso? ¿El cansancio hablando o algo así?” casi suplicó, encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo, pero Taiga sólo negó con la cabeza y disminuyó el espacio que lo separaba, se sentó a uno de sus lados en el sofá con un gesto cuidadoso.

“De ninguna manera haré eso,” sonrió y descansó en el hombro de Aomine mientras su sonrisa se hacía aún más grande, de alguna forma más feliz dejando salir un honesto y contento V _ine aquí para decirte lo mismo, después de todo._

Tan pronto como Daiki bajó su mano de su rostro, se giró para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y con la boca abierta. Taiga se encontró moviéndose más cerca para dejar un pequeño e inesperado beso en sus labios, quedándose ahí por unos segundos para respirar la esencia que tanto había extrañado todos esos años.

Retrocedió una vez más, sonriendo con toda la felicidad que podía encontrar llenándose en su pecho mientras la expresión empezaba a reflejarse en el otro y soltaba una aliviada risa desde el fondo de su garganta.

“Creo que te ayudaré a cuidar a esta pequeña señorita, ya que _obviamente_ no puedes por tu cuenta.”

-o-o-

“Espera,” Aomine interrumpió, girándose en su lado izquierdo y apoyándose en su brazo para mirar a su esposo con una ceja levantada.

“¿Qué?” Kagami preguntó en respuesta con una sonrisa, manteniendo sus felices irises escarlatas en el rostro confundido de Daiki.

“Así que tan sólo… ¿aceptaste criar a un niño?” Se preguntó, sin convencerse e inseguro, “decidiste convertirte en padre en, ¿cuánto?, ¿diez minutos de conversar conmigo?”

Era inconcebible para él que una decisión tan importante como esa pudiera ser tomada tan fácilmente –simplemente no tenía sentido. Luego de un par de segundos de mirarlo con ojos grandes, Taiga empezó a reírse en respuesta, sus hombros temblando y una mano en su boca para callar el sonido a tan altas horas.

De alguna forma Daiki terminó decidiendo que el curso de acciones que tenía más sentido era tan sólo mirarlo hasta que se calmara, dejara de ser un idiota y respondiera de manera seria.

Su cerebro demasiado cansado para razonar apropiadamente era quizá la causa, actualmente, pero estaba demasiado adormilado para darse cuenta de ello –y luego de un rato –parecía que funcionaba, así que quizá sí había sido una buena idea. Aunque no estaba seguro.

“Yo sólo –lo siento, es que dijiste exactamente lo mismo en ese entonces,” Kagami rió al final, trayendo su mirada feliz sobre el sorprendido rostro de Aomine,  “te enfadaste y me dijiste que pensara sobre lo que había dicho, por una vez en mi vida.”

Daiki mantuvo su mirada dudosa en la sincera del otro por un rato, tratando de descifrar por qué se sentía tan sorprendido de que su mente parecía trabajar de la misma forma que la del antes-del-accidente, luego batió su cabeza, hizo a un lado ese pensamiento para cuando estuviese más despierto y en vez preguntó un apenas _Bien, ¿lo hiciste?_

“Nah,” Taiga respondió con una feliz sonrisa, alcanzando una de sus manos para ponerla sobre su pecho y luego abrazarse a esta, sosteniéndolo en un delicado abrazo, “se trataba de ti después de todo. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti en ese entonces –aún lo haría, en serio. No había necesidad de pensar al respecto.”

_Este hombre es un idiota temerario_ , Daiki se encontró dándose cuenta luego de la respuesta.

Era un pensamiento que se había posicionado en medio de su mente, como su fuera el conocimiento más importante sobre Kagami que había obtenido en esas pasadas semanas viviendo con él, y teniéndolo claro y sólido hacía que su mente se aliviara, de alguna forma.

No podía entender a qué se refería o por qué era tan importante, pero hacía que sus hombros se relajaran y que sus pulmones suspiraran, mientras empujaba su nariz entre el cuello y hombro de Taiga para inhalar profundamente su aroma.

Luego otro pensamiento cruzó su mente, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño en confusión nuevamente.

“Hay otra cosa que no entiendo,” dijo alejándose el cuerpo de Kagami para una vez más mirarlo desde abajo, y el pelirrojo suspiro y murmulló que continuara, apuntando sus casi abiertos ojos a los otros agotados.

“¿Por qué mi prima me dejó su hija a _mi_?” preguntó en un tono inseguro e interesado, preguntándose cómo ella sólo lo había tenido a él de opción y cuán cercanos ambos debieron haber sido para que ella decidiera dejar a su hija con él –Taiga gruñó en respuesta, cerrando sus ojos por un segundo y luego suspirando por lo bajo.

“Esto es lo que sé y no es mucho,” empezó en un tono enfadado a algo que Daiki no estaba seguro qué era, quizá la memoria en sí, “pero por lo que me dijiste en ese entonces, ella apareció en tu puerta cuando estaba de seis meses de embarazo para preguntarte si Midorima podía conseguir una forma de abortar a nuestra hija porque había _cambiado de opinión_ ,” dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando la mandíbula, todo lo que Aomine pudo hacer con su boca fue omitir un seco _que mierda_.

“¿Verdad? Le dijiste que se joda y luego ella empezó a mostrarse ante ti todos los días que le siguieron para gritarte, luego, robó tu teléfono para llamar a Midorima y lo botó cuando él también le dijo que se fuera a la mierda. Por eso dejaste de llamar, por cierto. Cuando te dejó a Sakura había una nota con un par de líneas que decían _puedes tenerla ya que eras tú el que la quería viva_ ,” concluyó, su voz casi temblando por la creciente ira con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, y Daiki se encontró apretando su mandíbula, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Kagami y cerrando sus ojos.

“Que perra,” dijo sintiendo como Taiga rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y respiraba en su cabello.

“Dije lo mismo,” comentó, recorriendo una de sus manos por la columna de Aomine y dejando su nariz acampar en medio del cabello azul. Daiki pudo sentir su respiración relajándose mientras caía dormido.

“Saku está mejor con nosotros de todas formas,” murmulló luego de un rato y a tan sólo un paso de soñar. Aomine se encontró sonriendo por la calidez que le daba ese sentimiento que se desdoblaba en su corazón ante tan dulces palabras.

-o-o-o-o-o-

En el sexto día de su regreso a casa, Aomine no vio una pelota abandonada en medio de la sala y casi se rompió el cuello al caer sobre esta –afortunadamente, Kagami estaba a tan sólo un paso de él y fue capaz de atraparlo antes de su otra inevitable muerte.

Esa era como la quinceava vez en menos de una semana.

“Te acostumbrarás a que los niños dejen sus cosas por ahí,” le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, Aomine se frotó la nariz y decidió no reclamar.

La tarde de ese mismo día, abrió el refrigerador para buscar algo que tomar y optó darle una oportunidad a la única botella de jugo dejada ahí –el rostro horrorizado de Kagami no se registró lo suficientemente rápido en su mente como para evitar el escupir el jugo de uvas sobre todo el mesón y considerar seriamente con cortarse la lengua por ese desagradable sabor.

“Detestas las cosas agridulces,” Taiga explicó poniendo un trozo de chocolate en su boca para limpiar el sabor y dicho y hecho ese dulce fue la única cosa que detuvo a Aomine de decir un exasperado _Me gustaría saber esas malditas cosas de antemano._

Al día siguiente se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y una vez que las pastillas que le había recetado Midorima no habían sido suficientes para matar ese dolor, decidió ir a explorar a lo que sospechaba era la cabina de medicinas por algo más fuerte –apenas encontró algo que parecía iría a funcionar, Taiga entró a la habitación, lo miró por un segundo con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y gritó un asustado _¡Aléjate de esas!_ , lanzándose a él para quitarle las pastillas violentamente.

“¡Eres alérgico a estas!” explicó al confundido rostro de Aomine y todo lo que Daiki pudo hacer fue pronunciar un: _Espera, ¡¿Estaba a punto de matarme accidentalmente?!_

La mañana siguiente al incidente fue la primera vez que Kagami tuvo que dejarlo completamente sólo desde la hospitalización – _El restaurant no puede manejarse sin su propietario por mucho tiempo, tu sabes_ y _espera, ¿tienes un restaurant?_ –y esa terminó siendo la primera vez que Aomine se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde se suponía estaba la mitad de su ropa o cómo cocinarse algo, incluso si era un pequeño desayuno.

“Nunca fuiste capaz de cocinar algo más que huevos fritos, no te preocupes” Kagami le dijo en un tono entretenido una vez decidió llamar al pelirrojo y preguntarle cómo se suponía iba a alimentarse, pero ese nuevo conocimiento no detuvo ese usual y familiar sentimiento de molestia y resignación ante su condición actual.

Cada día que pasaba sólo se daba cuenta que era imposible para él vivir sin ningún recuerdo –y todos los días su familia y amigos le recordaban en cómo tan sólo tenía que _aprender de nuevo._

Se preguntó cuánto le tomaría re-aprender y llenar el abismo dejado por la pérdida de sus treinta y cuatro años de vida.

Cuánto antes de que su paciencia y fuerza se rindieran a lo que parecía ser una tarea imposible.

-o-o-o

Algunas veces, cuando la casa estaba vacía y se sentía lo suficientemente calmado, Daiki se sentaba en el sofá con sus piernas cruzadas, cerraba sus ojos y trataba de mirar dentro de su cabeza por algo que pudiera ser una memoria de antes del accidente.

Dejaba a su mente vagar, pensar sobre todas las pequeñas cosas que sus amigos y familia le había dicho sobre su pasado y trataba de volverlo algo personal, algo que realmente fuera suyo para prender aunque fuese una pequeña chispa que lo ayudaría a recuperar lo que había perdido.

Se obligaría y forzaría a apagar al mundo ahí afuera, apretaría su mandíbula, estrecharía sus brazos a un lado o sobre su regazo y esperaría a recolectar incluso las más pequeñas pistas de quién alguna vez había sido.   

Aunque nunca funcionaba.

No importaba cuánto intentara, cuánto tiempo gastara concentrándose hasta que ese abismo lo llenara por completo, nunca podía atrapar nada en la absoluta oscuridad que envolvía toda su vida antes del accidente.

Podía sentir todo perdido, de la misma forma que un propietario de una casa sabe cuando una pieza de mueblería no está donde debería estar, podía ver el espacio vacío donde se suponía no debería haber uno y si trataba lo suficiente, casi podía sentir en la esquina de su conciencia que quizá él _sabía_ donde todo había desaparecido, sentía que lo único que necesitaba era voltearse y alcanzar con su mano algo para desenvolver las memorias de sus treinta años de vida.

Pero nunca funcionaba.

Lo único que ganaba de esa insistencia y tardes perdidas era un doloroso y persistente dolor de cabeza.

Era casi devastador.

Le hacían querer tan sólo rendirse.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Atar el cabello era _difícil_.

Aomine se dio cuenta tres días después, con Sakura sentada entre sus piernas, una demasiado emocionada Satsuki parloteando en sus oídos y al mismo tiempo intentando –y fallando –en enseñarle cómo hacer un moño apropiadamente sin atarse los dedos con las ligas a un punto donde la única solución sería cortarlo todo.

Dedos y cabellos por igual.

Quizá intentar hacer eso con su brazo izquierdo aún enyesado no había sido la mejor idea, debía admitirlo.

“De hecho ¿Cómo mierda aprendí esto antes?” masculló y luego gruñó ante el escandalizado grito de Sakura y las palabras _papá, esa es una mala palabra_ de Shiro.

Daiki levantó la mirada para ver al niño sentado en el piso a uno de sus lados, lápices en las manos mientras coloreaba algunas figuras de su libro de colorear y luego dejó las ligas en el cabello azul y despeinó el cabello azabache del niño.

“Lo siento campeón,” dijo ignorando las quejas de Satsuki que exigían que usara un lenguaje apropiado cerca de los niños, luego repitió la pregunta sin el insulto de por medio –la manera en la que le sonrió la encontró nostálgica, haciendo que Aomine levantara una ceja en respuesta.    

“Te hice atar mi cabello cuando éramos niños,” respondió aumentando un _¡Dai-chan, esa liga va por encima no debajo!_ Cuando arruinó el moño una vez más y luego continuó, “Las primeas veces era más el cabello que quedaba fuera que el que quedaba en la cola, pero aún no podía hacerlo por mí misma y eras el único al que podía pedírselo cuando mi mamá no estaba cerca.”

Aomine trató de imaginárselo –sus pequeñas manos tratando de manejar el cabello largo de una niña, ella llorando de dolor cuando jalaba demasiado, su lento aprendizaje para atar un moño sin que Satsuki quedara calva.

Era una imagen que podía construir en su mente muy fácilmente, pero, como era lo usual, no terminó captándolo como algo personal, algo de lo que debería sonreír o sentir nostalgia –empezaba a odiar tener que sentirse así, como si toda su vida fuera la historia de alguien más, un cuento de hadas al que no estaba emocionalmente involucrado.

Se dio cuenta que su rostro había formado una mueca y que sus manos se había detenido en el cabello de Sakura cuando ella se fue hacia atrás, ojos negros algo preocupados observando los medianoche.

“¿Papá…?” preguntó, levantando su mano para picar su mejilla, abriendo la boca y cerrándola nuevamente al no saber qué decir, frunciendo la nariz intentado ordenar sus repentinas emociones negativas.

“¡Pero no es un problema enseñarte de nuevo, Dai-chan!” Entonces interrumpió Satsuki, un tonó quizá demasiado forzado y una sonrisa demasiado grande para su rostro. Aomine supo, a ese punto, que estaba rodeado por gente que lo amaba lo suficiente como para pretender que su condición no era una molestia como en realidad lo era y eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor de todas formas. 

“Yo solo… desearía poder recordar ese tipo de cosas,” dijo empezando a pasar sus dedos en medio del cabello de Sakura para deshacer el desastre que había hecho con este, sintió sus hombros caer y un largo suspiro abandonar sus pulmones.

Por alguna razón, se dio cuenta poco después, que anhelaba los brazos de Taiga a su alrededor, su voz susurrándole a sus oídos –quizá era porque el pelirrojo siempre estaba a su alrededor cuando alcanzaba ese humor, pero no estaba seguro.

Pese a todo aún se debatía si su yo actual realmente amaba a Kagami o si sus sentimientos sólo eran algo cercano a una memoria –podía ser eso, en ese caso específico, lo que sentía sólo se basaba en algo de ese pasado que ahora había olvidado entonces se había convertido, para él, en una reacción natural.

E incluso en momentos como esos –como un hábito o no, el hecho de que extrañara a su esposo cuando no estaba a su alrededor era una verdad irrefutable y quizá lo único que realmente necesitaba saber. Aunque le dolía darse cuenta de ello, una vez más nada en su vida podía considerarse personal y _suyo_.

Justo como las memorias de atar el cabello de su mejor amiga cuando eran niños. 

“Dai-chan…” Satsuki susurró después de un rato, su tono bajo y triste, quizá dolido y por un segundo, Aomine pensó cuan normal era esa reacción en comparación a las sonrisas de Taiga y sus abrazos de entendimiento. Luego susurró unas disculpas que Daiki no pudo comprender –estaba a punto de decirlo, cuando el tono calmado de Shiro captó por completo su atención.

“Está bien, papá,” dijo seriamente mientras llenaba el bosque verde que estaba justo detrás de gato que coloreaba, “algunas veces cosas malas pasan y sólo tienes que vivir con ellas.”

Daiki sintió sus ojos abrirse y su pecho llenarse de algo muy similar a preocupación mientras su cerebro registraba las palabras –esas… no eran cosas que un niño de su edad se suponía debía decir y pensar, ¿lo eran? ¿Qué pasaba en la mente de su hijo?

Lo alcanzó con su mano sana, quería preguntar algo que no estaba seguro cómo pronunciar, pero el niño sólo bajó su lápiz y empezó a agarrar todas sus cosas entre sus brazos.

“Voy a mi cuarto,” dijo mientras se levantaba, Daiki lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo mientras se movía por la sala con sigilosos pasos, incapaz de decirle algo sobre los pensamientos que ahora inundaban su mente.

-o-o--o

Uno de los motivos por lo que Aomine se frustraba sobre su pérdida de memoria era en realidad que de verdad no podía entender a Shiro en absoluto.

El niño apenas hablaba, estaba completamente seguro que nunca lo había visto reír o enojarse abiertamente, no reclamaba o siquiera lloraba. Cuando Taiga estaba en casa, prefería apegarse al él –observarlo mientras cocinaba o ayudándolo con pequeñas tareas, sentándose a su lado leyendo, coloreando o silenciosamente recostado en su regazo o cerca de él –y Daiki no estaba seguro si siempre había sido así o si Shiro estaba cansado de su condición y lo demostraba así, pero cualquiera que fuese el motivo no le agradaba por lo distantes que él y su hijo parecían ser.

Envidiaba la facilidad que Taiga tenía para _saber_ en qué pensaba –como el niño sólo tenía que mirarlo para que el pelirrojo empezara a moverse para satisfacer las  necesidades que tendría, cuan natural parecía ser su interacción con el otro y cómo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa más frecuentemente a lado de Kagami.

La mayoría del tiempo, el niño era un misterio que Aomine no tenía el derecho de resolver o incluso entender, eso le hacía sentir intranquilo, la pared que parecía rodear a su hijo siempre que estaban lado a lado.

Incluso cuando decidía sentarse a un lado de Daiki por voluntad, tranquilamente tomando su mano o preguntado cosas demasiado complicadas para un niño de su edad, Aomine siempre tenía el presentimiento que era más porque a Shiro no le gustaba estar solo que por estar en su compañía –le hacía preguntarse qué tipo de relación había tenido con su hijo antes del accidente y cómo se suponía que volvería a construirla desde los cimientos.

Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

Y el hecho de que Kagami pareciera estar triunfando sin tanto esfuerzo donde él ni siquiera podía entender dónde empezar, por algún motivo, hacía que Daiki frunciera el ceño obstinadamente reusándose a pedir su ayuda para encontrar una solución al enigma que era su hijo.

Quizá era orgullo y un vago sentimiento de no querer perder en contra su esposo, pero casi todo venía de un simple, profundo miedo de que, si le preguntaba a Kagami por qué su relación con Shiro parecía distorsionada, su respuesta sería un vago _No lo sé, siempre ha sido así._

Donde eso quizá era cierto, pero reamente no quería saber nada al respecto.

O al menos eso pensó al principio.

Cambió su pensamiento de pedir ayuda durante la sexta semana desde que había despertado, en forma de una llamada de la escuela a la que sus dos hijos asistían –Daiki, antes de ese momento, no sabía que un simple, estoico _necesitamos que venga lo más rápido posible_ podían hacerlo sentir nervioso y asustado, no de esa forma.

Se preguntó si era otra cosa que había olvidado o si era la primera vez que había ocurrido en general.

Cualquiera de los casos, como fuese, mantuvo esas ganas de vomitar y gritar por los diez minutos que le tomó caminar hasta la escuela –todo el camino tratando de convencerse que _podía lidiar con eso_ , no había necesidad de llamar a Kagami, no _necesitaba_ su ayuda.

Realmente no la necesitaba.

Tarde o temprano Daiki tendría que aprender a lidiar con esas cosas por su cuenta, no podía tener a Taiga sosteniendo su mano y guiándolo por la vida por el resto de su existencia – ¿cuán ridículo y patético sería? Realmente no podía dejarse caer tan bajo.

Así que tuvo que lidiar con la llamada él mismo, porque era el primer paso; también porque era definitivamente capaz de hacerlo –después de todo. ¿Cuán horrible podía ser?

Sólo era una llamada de la escuela, ¿por qué necesitaría la ayuda de Kagami para algo como eso?

Y el hecho de que se sintió pasando sobre una navaja una vez vio a su hijo sentado en una silla con sus brazos doblados y con su usual expresión, parecían no cambiar nada en absoluto.

_Gracias porque está bien_ , se encontró pensando con un suspiro de alivio escapando de sus labios.

Caminó hacía él, poniéndose de cuclillas en frente de la silla y alzando una de sus manos para acariciar su clara, cálida mejilla. Shiro parpadeó un par de veces y susurró un apenas audible _hola, papá_.

“Hey, campeón. ¿Todo bien?” preguntó, el incómodo sentimiento de preocupación aún no lo abandonaba, pero antes de que su hijo pudiera responder más alto una voz detrás de él lo llamó.

“¡Aomine-san!” la mujer empezó, acercándose a Daiki que se levantaba y giraba para inspeccionar la pequeña, frágil figura; por un segundo, se preguntó si se suponía debía conocer ya a esa mujer, si debía decirle sobre que no podía recordar una sola cosa para evitar problemas, pero ella tan sólo empezó sin más, apuntado sus frío ojos al rostro desconcertado de Aomine.

Ella no le gustaba, se dio cuenta y entonces se preguntó si ese era otro sentimiento basado memorias perdidas o si simplemente no podía soportar ese tipo de personas.

Mientras ella hablaba, igual, decidió que quizá era algo de ambas cosas.

“Encuentro esta situación nada placentera, es algo de lo que debe arrepentirse, por no decir que fue irrespetuoso. Cuán seguido debemos sostener este tipo de reuniones por las acciones y comportamientos irresponsables, y me encuentro forzada a pedir _una vez más de educar_ a este niño en la mejor manera posible de-”

“Uh, sí, bien, está bien, qué- ¿qué hizo?” Daiki se encontró interrumpiéndola, aburrido y molesto por la manera en la que esa mujer hablaba sobre su hijo, y ella parecía ponerse más colorada antes de apuntar su dedo, indignada, hacía el niño que Aomine no notó estaba en la otra esquina de la habitación en ese momento.

“Hizo que Hino-kun se cayera y lastimara la nariz” la mujer dijo con un tono que tan sólo podía ser descrito como un insulto. Daiki levantó una ceja ante su acusación, volteándose para mirar a su hijo –que aún mantenía su usual, tranquila expresión –y luego volvió a mirarla.

Eso era… inesperado. Difícil de creer en realidad.

“¿Realmente lo hizo?” preguntó, empezando a sentirse cansado de toda esa situación, y cuando la mujer respondió un ofendido _claro que lo hizo_ , tan sólo añadió en una monótona voz, “Así que tiene pruebas de que fue culpa de mi hijo.”

Y mientras la mujer empezaba a señalar que _no era_ sobre tener pruebas o no, Daiki rodó los ojos y revisó si Shiro tenía su mochila con él, antes de tomar su mano y declarar que se iban a casa.

“No hable de mi hijo así cuando no tiene pruebas para respaldar lo que dice,” sentenció mientras pasaba a un lado de ella, sintiendo irritación y molestia crecer en su interior, ignorando sus reclamos y advertencias mientras seguía caminando fuera del recinto. Caminaron cinco minutos sin parar mientras trataba de calmarse.

Ese era un nuevo sentimiento en él, una profunda protección que estrujaba su corazón y nublaba su mente en fastidio, hablando con propiedad, con lo intensa que esa emoción podía ser, terminó no siendo tan fácil como había imaginado –no sabía que era ese tipo de persona hasta ese momento y se sintió extraño tratando de asimilar esa nueva parte de sí, mientras su cerebro era un completo desastre por injustificados pensamientos de ira.

Le tomó mucho esfuerzo mental por alguna razón.

Fue deteniéndose hasta parar, tomando un respiro, suspirando profundamente y girándose para mirar la pequeña figura de Shiro a su lado, examinando su aún serio y calmado rostro, tratando de entender qué era lo que se había descolocado en él desde el principio.

Suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo sus cejas fruncirse y su nariz menearse por un segundo –se sentía como si hubiera algo diferente en la expresión del niño, algo que no estaba bien, pero parecía que no era algo que podía hurguetear como si nada y eso lo molestaba; se puso de cuclillas frente a su hijo moviendo sus irises media noche a la expresión del otro mientras alzaba una mano para despeinar su bien estilizado cabello.

Mientras más lo observaba, más le costaba el convencerse a sí mismo de que podía lidiar con la situación por si solo sin tener que llamar a Kagami.

“Hey niño, ¿Si prometo que no me enojaré me dirías algo?” preguntó forzando una media sonrisa a través de la intranquilidad y esperando una afirmación antes de continuar, “¿Realmente empujaste a ese niño?”

En contra de su predicción, Shiro respondió casi inmediatamente con otra afirmación de cabeza –mirándolo desde tan cerca, Aomine casi podía notar la forma en la que su boca había formado una delgada línea y fue en un tono preocupado que soltó la siguiente pregunta.

“¿Por qué lo hiciste?” se preguntó, y de nuevo la respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado.

“Dijo cosas malas sobre mi mamá,” explicó Shiro, su voz tranquila aunque casi temblando –y fue mientras lo alcanzaba con su brazo sano y lo alzaba para llevarlo cargado todo el camino a casa, que Aomine decidió que ya estaba harto de tratar de lidiar con esto por sí mismo.

Necesitaba saber más sobre su hijo y el único que podía ayudarlo era Kagami. Era innecesario tratar de convencerlo de lo contario.

-o-o-

Al final se encontró trayendo el tema a flote esa misma tarde –estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras Kagami lavaba y ordenaba los platos que habían usado para el almuerzo, manteniendo su mirada en el pelirrojo por un rato, escuchando el sonido de los autos acelerando en la calle que se escurría por la ventana abierta, tratando de decidir qué quería saber, cómo quería preguntar.

No estaba seguro si estaba listo para tener respuestas sobre su pasada relación con Shiro, no aún al menos, pero no entenderlo empezaba a ser un problema que no podía seguir ignorando: Lo preocupaba, le hacía pensar sobre cada palabra que le había dicho al niño, cada pequeño gesto y expresión que el chico había hecho y mientras más pasaba más se daba cuenta que estaban de mal en peor, simplemente tenía que trabajar más y construir una mejor relación con él a la que tenían en el pasado.

Por más que ese pensamiento fuese escalofriante.

Suspiró apoyando su mentón en su mano derecha y apuntando sus ojos a la amplia espalda de Kagami sin realmente verlo, y Taiga se giró con una ceja levantada y una expresión confundida, dejando el secador a un lado y sentándose en la silla a lado de él.

“Bien, escúpelo. ¿Qué pasa?” Preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y murmurando un apenas audible _tus suspiros empiezan a molestarme, sabes._

“Yo –” Daiki trató, frunciendo el ceño –luego chasqueó la lengua y se dejó caer en contra del respaldar de la silla, moviendo su mirada lejos de Taiga y fuera de la ventana.

“Es sobre Shiro,” admitió al final, vagamente observando con su visión periférica como Kagami se acomodaba en su silla, “No… lo entiendo.”

Que quizá era la revelación del año, pero el pelirrojo no tenía por qué saberlo. Por ahora.

Por alguna razón, Aomine realmente no quería que Taiga supiera cuán grande era la pared que había encontrado delante de él –no cuando el pelirrojo parecía ser capaz de treparla con los ojos cerrados y tan sólo una mano. Era exasperante.

Kagami tan sólo sonrió, moviendo un poco la cabeza y encogiendo los hombros un poco.

“Sí, yo tampoco,” dijo con un suspiro en sus labios, los ojos de Daiki se sobresaltaron el momento que la última palabra había dejado su boca –No se esperaba eso, no así y una pequeña voz en lo profundo de su mente le susurraba un molesto _está mintiendo, está mintiendo para hacerte sentir mejor._

Aunque hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorarlo.

“No parece ser así,” respondió en vez, parpadeando una vez más –Taiga se inclinó apoyándose sobre su mano y cruzando las piernas, luego sonrió un poco distante, quizá triste.

“Pero realmente no lo hago –Me refiero a que estoy aprendiendo y conociendo a Kuroko por tanto tiempo ayuda un poco, pero tres cuartos de las veces no tengo idea de qué piensa.” Explicó, manteniendo un tono bajo, sus ojos enfocados “A veces siento que tú lo entiendes mejor de lo que alguna vez yo lo hice, en serio.”

“Entendía,” corrigió Aomine instintivamente, su mente dando vueltas alrededor de la confesión de Taiga, tratando de tomar la sorpresa y alivio que esas últimas palabras le habían traído, “lo _entendía_ , no lo entiendo, no lo hago…” y los ojos de Kagami se abrieron por un segundo en respuesta, un pequeño _sí, lo siento_ dejando sus labios mientras fruncía la nariz y mordía su labio.

“Como sea, lo que quería decir, ya han pasado tres años y aún no lo entiendo la mayoría de las veces –es normal para ti, necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte,” completó y suspiró, descruzando sus piernas y dejándose caer una vez más en el respaldar de la silla, Daiki se sorprendió por las palabras _tres años_ que habían salido de los labios de su esposo.

Era mucho menos de lo que esperaba –por algún motivo asumió que, al igual que Sakura, Shiro había sido parte de su familia desde que era un recién nacido. Se sentía extraño, de alguna forma, saber que no había sido parte de la vida de su hijo desde el principio –incluso si _eso_ explicaba por qué Shiro había hablado de su _mamá_ , esa mañana.

Aomine puso su brazo saludable sobre la mesa, inclinándose para apoyar su cabeza sobre esta y mirar a Kagami con una expresión de interés y curiosidad en los ojos.

“¿Quieres contarme esa historia?” se preguntó, casi esperanzado, y Taiga levando una ceja hacía él en confusión, abriendo sus párpados una vez entendió qué era lo que Daiki le pedía recontar.

“¿Te refieres a cómo Shiro terminó con nosotros?” preguntó de todas formas, probablemente sólo para asegurarse. Aomine afirmó con la cabeza lo más que su posición se lo permitía –y luego masculló un _¿qué?_ molesto una vez el rostro de Kagami se distorsionó en una expresión incierta, entonces lo miró por un par de segundos sin moverse, considerándolo. Luego suspiro en resignación.

“No lo sé, es sólo… es bastante triste,” dijo volviéndose a inclinar sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos sobre esta y apoyándose ahí, “¿Estás seguro que quieres escucharlo ahora?”

Mientras Aomine afirmaba, un sentimiento incómodo empezaba a formarse en su estómago y su rostro se llenaba de preocupación. Kagami suspiró una vez más, cerrando sus ojos por un par de segundos y luego abriéndolos de nuevo, apuntándolos a algún lugar en la pared en frente de él.

“Esa vez… estaba cerrando el restaurant, eran las once de la noche, quizá más tarde, no recuerdo exactamente, pero estaba cerrando el lugar, cuando fui a cerrar la puerta trasera para empezar el camino a casa él… él estaba ahí,” empezó, su mirada aún fija en algún lugar y una voz distante.

Entonces Daiki elevó una ceja preguntando un confundido _Qué, ¿solo?_ , Taiga suspiró y afirmó, finalmente girando sus orbes escarlatas a los azules, mordiendo su labio, concentrándose.

“Sí. Sí, estaba solo.”

-o-o-

El niño estaba sentado a un lado de la puerta, su cabeza descansando en sus brazos cruzados que sostenían sus rodillas, Kagami casi tropezó con él por lo pequeño y casi indetectable que era en la oscuridad del callejón.

Vestía un abrigó muy grande y una chalina muy larga, y una vez Taiga fue capaz de tranquilizar su corazón del shock causado por verlo ahí –aunque debería estar acostumbrado, considerando quién era su mejor amigo –alzó una ceja al pequeño bulto con ropa demasiado grande para él y cabello negro, luego se puso de cuclillas delante de él con una sonrisa insegura en su rostro.

“Uh… oye,” dijo, batiendo una mano delante del niño, esperando que no lucir demasiado serio y el niño alzó sus grandes y cafés ojos para encontrarse con los escarlatas. Kagami se dio cuenta que cual joven era.

Era definitivamente más joven que Sakura y ella tan sólo tenía seis -¿qué hacía ese niño sólo en el oscuro callejón a la mitad de la noche?

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó, tratando de mantener su rostro lo más agradable y gentil posible. El niño sólo afirmó en respuesta, moviendo su mirada hacía la entrada del callejón sin decir una sola palabra.

Kagami intentó de nuevo.

“¿Estas esperando a alguien?” dijo, dejándose caer al piso para sentarse en frente del niño, y el chico afirmó en respuesta –Taiga sonrió un poco, contento de que al menos no estaba perdido y luego fue con un cuidadoso _¿te importaría decirme a quien?_

“Mi mamá” respondió el niño, manteniendo sus ojos en el camino y su voz en apenas un susurro. Kagami le preguntó si estaría bien esperar con él y tomó la falta de respuesta como un sí.

“¿A qué hora dijo tu mamá que vendría?” preguntó luego de un rato, mirando a la mirada fría del niño, preguntándose a si mismo qué clase de padre dejaría sólo a su hijo en un callejón en mitad de la noche. Para él, era simplemente inconcebible –la sola idea de Sakura estando en la misma situación le ocasionaba un desagradable sentimiento que recorría su espina dorsal y le hacía doblar sus labios en preocupación.

Cuando el niño susurró un apenas audible _4pm_ , de todas formas, se dio cuenta que quizá la situación era un poco más complicada de lo que había imaginado.

“¿Que… Qué te parece si esperamos adentro?” propuso, tratando de no demostrar su shock y preocupación, “probablemente estas con frío ¿verdad? Y hambriento también. Puedo hacerte algo para comer.”

“Mamá dijo que no siguiera o aceptara cosas de un ecs-estra-de ti” el niño respondió, aunque sin mover su mirada de la entrada del callejón, y Kagami tan sólo suspiró en respuesta, empezando a buscar en los bolsillos de su gabardina su teléfono.

Quizá era mejor llamar a Daiki y decirle que llegaría tarde a casa.

-o-o-

Daiki terminó con la llamada telefónica con un preocupado _espera ahí, estoy en camino_ , y Taiga no tuvo ni el tiempo necesario para decirle que _definitivamente_ no era necesario antes que le colgara –lo que era típico de Daiki, se dijo a sí mismo.

Después de todo era el tipo de idiota que se preocupaba demasiado por incluso las cosas más estúpidas.

Mientras esperaban a que Aomine llegara, Kagami fue capaz de que le niño le dijera su nombre, edad, comida y bebida favorita; también lo convenció de comer algo una vez su estómago empezó a hacer ruidos demasiado fuertes para alguien de su contextura y le hizo reír un par de veces también.

Era un niño adorable, ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa. Cuando Daiki finalmente llegó –con una Sakura dormida entre sus brazos y una preocupada línea en sus cejas y boca –Taiga encontró la forma de tener al niño, Shiro, sentado entre sus piernas como un pequeño escudo en contra del creciente viento.

“Hey,” Aomine dijo mientras se acercaba, una sonrisa algo forzada y hombros demasiado tensos, Kagami le sonrió cálidamente y le dijo al niño que no se preocupara porque _Daiki es realmente bueno, ya verás_ –Shiro afirmó, y luego se giró y sonrió a Aomine justo como Taiga lo había hecho un momento atrás.

“Hey a ti también, niño.” Dijo Daiki con una mueca seria en sus labios y Kagami tuvo que levantar una ceja ante eso, un sentimiento de intranquilidad creciendo en su estómago mientras su esposo continuaba, ojos aún fijos en el rostro del niño y un tono extrañamente preocupado, “ Estas esperando a tu mamá ¿Verdad? ¿Está bien si me dices cómo luce tu mamá?”

“Ella es muy linda,” Shiro respondió al mismo tiempo que una extrañado _¿Daiki?_ Dejaba los labios de Taiga, pero Aomine tan sólo se giró a él por un segundo, una extraña sonrisa apologética en su rostro y unos preocupados ojos –hizo que el estómago de Taiga se revolviera dolorosamente e instintivamente rodeó al niño de manera sobreprotectora.

Daiki tan sólo se mantuvo preguntando, aunque, una vez Shiro le dio una imagen de cómo lucía su mamá, se levantó y miró seriamente a Taiga, preguntando tranquilamente si podían entrar.

“Él… él no quiere entrar -¿Daiki qué ocurre?” Dijo Kagami, un tipo de pánico empezando a formarse en su estómago, pero antes de que su esposo pudiera responder, la voz suave y feliz de Shiro los interrumpió.

“Adentro está bien,” dijo con una sonrisa, apuntando sus ojos castaños a Taiga “no eres un extraño.”

A Kagami realmente le hubiera gustado sonreírle, incluso reír, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue ofrecerle una tensa sonrisa y una afirmación, antes de levantarse y guiar a todos dentro del restaurant.   

-o-o-

“Creo que su mamá está muerta, Taiga,” fue lo que le dijo Daiki una vez estuvieron solos, Shiro y Sakura jugando en una de las mesas y las puertas de la cocina cerradas asegurándose de que no pudieran escuchar una sola letra –tan pronto como esas palabras se registraron en la cabeza de Kagami, sintió sus ojos agrandarse y su espalda alinearse y un casi inaudible _¿Qué?_ dejaba su boca sin que se diera cuenta.

“Encontramos a una mujer hoy –no tenía ningún documento así que no puedo estar seguro, pero habían juguetes y cosas de niño en su bolso así que lo asumimos… y la forma en la que la describió encaja, Taiga, es –no estoy seguro, pero es probable que sea su madre,” explicó manteniendo su mirada en los niños a través del grueso vidrio de la puerta.

Kagami se encontró abriendo y cerrando la boca, ningún sonido viniendo de su garganta por casi un minuto, luego dejó un extraño _cómo sabremos si es ella_.

“No lo sé” Daiki respondió con un angustiado suspiro, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello y luego deslizándola hasta su rostro, “no tenía registros, así que en caso de que no hubiera otro pariente creo que la única forma sería-”

“¡No le dejaremos verla, Daiki!” Kagami interrumpió de repente, sintiendo la irritación crecer en su interior ante la sola idea, Aomine le pidió que se tranquilizara y le dijo un angustiado _Sólo te advierto que quizá terminará siendo necesario mostrarle aunque sea una foto ¡idiota!_

Taiga protestó de nuevo, resaltando que el niño sólo tenía cuatro y de ninguna forma lo suficientemente grande como para ver un _cadáver_ –al final sólo suspiró y movió su mirada sobre los niños que lentamente caían dormidos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

“Bien” dijo y tomó aire, exhaló y repitió. _Bien_.

“Lo llevaremos a casa esta noche, dejaré… dejaré una nota en la puerta trasera con nuestro número telefónico en caso de que alguien venga y –yo –nosotros, lo llevaremos a casa, Daiki, nosotros-”

“Sí,” Aomine lo interrumpió, rodeando su figura y apretándolo en contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo, susurrando un suave _estará bien_ y _todo estará bien_ , y la única cosa en la que Taiga podía pensar era en la brillante sonrisa de Shiro mientras le decía a Daiki lo hermosa que era su mamá quince minutos atrás y en qué ocurriría con él en caso de que estuviera solo, ahora.

-o-o-

“Y al final nunca se fue,” Aomine soltó luego de un par de minutos de silencio, un tono aturdido mientras trataba de asimilar lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decirle. Kagami encogió los hombros y se sentó apropiadamente en la silla, moviendo sus manos sobre su rostro en un gesto agotado.

“No exactamente,” dijo en un suspiro, alcanzando a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Daiki –Aomine, por un segundo, dejo a su mente preguntarse si era una manía que Taiga siempre tuvo, el de tocar su cabello, pero luego sacó ese pensamiento de su mente y preguntó un suave _¿a qué te refieres?_ Cuando el pelirrojo parecía no querer proseguir.

“Nosotros –ah, no podíamos simplemente _mantenerlo aquí_. No es un gato, sabes,” explicó, mientras una pequeña sonrisa doblaba sus labios y algo muy cercano a tristeza aparecía en sus ojos.

A Aomine no le gustó esa expresión en absoluto, y dejó una mueca mostrarse en su rostro, alcanzando la mano de su esposo que recorría su cabello y entrelazando sus dedos con los más claros –Los ojos de Taiga mostraron sorpresa por un segundo, y luego le mostró una sonrisa más genuina mientras sus hombros se relajaban un poco.

(Aomine empezaba a amar como podía hacer aparecer esa sonrisa tan fácilmente en el rostro del otro, como podía tranquilizarlo simplemente tocándolo.)

Kagami dejó que su dedo se deslizara por los nudillos de Daiki por un rato, manteniendo sus ojos en la piel del moreno, concentrándose silenciosamente, y luego un ligero suspiro liberó sus tensos hombros.

“Tan pronto como fue oficial que era huérfano, él… él estaba en manos del Estado. Tuvimos que dejarlo en un orfanato hasta que pudiésemos adoptarlo,” prosiguió, estrechando su agarre en la mano del moreno, frunciendo el ceño en una mueca infeliz, “tratamos de visitarlo tantas veces como fuese posible para no dejarlo solo, pero… ha sido así de quieto desde entonces,” concluyó con un gruñido, susurrando un suave _era demasiado joven como para que no le afectara nada en absoluto_ y Aomine bufó suavemente en entendimiento.

La historia dio vueltas en su cabeza por un rato, pensando en lo que Shiro había dicho y que no había tenido mucho sentido hasta ese momento, pequeños actos y gestos que empezaba a entender, y luego dejó un profundo suspiro abandonar sus pulmones.

Todo esto de contarle-su-propio-pasado empezaba a tornarse molesto. Y difícil de vivir con ello.

Deseaba recordar todos esos momentos que le habían contado, quería saber exactamente qué había sentido y dicho, que pensaba sobre todo lo que le había pasado –estaba agradecido a Taiga por la paciencia que demostraba al contarle sobre todo lo que preguntaba, pero sus historias sólo ayudaban en cierto punto.

Él deseaba _saber_ esas cosas.

Cómo había lidiado con Shiro convirtiéndose parte de su familia, cómo se había sentido cargar a su hija la primera vez o sus sentimientos cuando se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Taiga. Deseaba recordar la noche que conoció a Kuroko, su primer encuentro con Kise, todas las cosas estúpidas que hizo en su infancia junto a Momoi.

Quería _recordar_.

Y el hecho de que su mente siguiera siendo una barrera para incluso la más minúscula pista de su memoria empezaba a hacerlo pensar que nunca tendría nada de regreso. Treinta y cuanto años de su vida completamente perdidos, para siempre.

No estaba seguro que cuánto podría vivir así, a decir verdad.

-o-o-

La textura del balón se sentía agradable bajo la palma de la mano izquierda de Aomine.

Cuando la agarró media hora atrás, alzándola lentamente y mirándola con una ceja levantada y labios apretados, no había estado seguro que aún recordaba qué hacer con ella –Había sentido la necesidad de jugar por más de cinco semanas, pero el _sentimiento_ de saber jugar y _actualmente_ jugar eran dos cosas muy diferentes

Lo sabía. Y, por algún motivo no podía entenderlo completamente, le _temía_.

De alguna forma, sentía que el baloncesto era la única cosa que podría ayudarlo a calmar sus nervios, justo en ese momento, y en caso de que realmente _hubiera_ olvidado cómo jugar no estaba seguro qué hubiera hecho.

Pero la textura del balón se sentía confortable bajo su palma derecha.

Rebotó fácilmente, casi con elegancia y driblear vino naturalmente a sus pies –como respirar, como sonreír, como anhelando agua fría sobre su piel cuando estaba muy caliente –y había alcanzado una velocidad que se sentía correcta para él luego de haber tropezado un par de veces.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer, se dio cuenta, era apagar su mente y dejar a su cuerpo trabajar por sí mismo.

La manera apropiada de sostener el balón, el perfecto movimiento de su muñeca, la posición de sus pies mientras obtenía la posición más cómoda para lanzar –la punta de sus dedos frotando la áspera superficie mientras el balón abandonaba sus manos, el agradable arco que formaba mientras rozaba y caía en el frío aire de la tarde, el sonido que hacía mientras atravesaba el aro, todo eso venía naturalmente tan pronto dejaba de pensar en ello.

Y, en ese momento, Aomine realmente lo necesitaba.

Ambos, el básquet y dejar de pensar –o mejor, ocupar su cuerpo con algo agradable y fácil, así su mente podría vagar libremente por un rato. Tratar de poner en orden lo que sentía para dejar de pensar de más en su situación actual.

Se sentía increíblemente presionado y extrañamente inestable en ese momento, y ese sentimiento era incómodo por decir lo de menos, necesitaba que se detuviera lo antes posible.

Así que había tomado el balón que estaba en medio del piso de la sala, se había movido al patio trasero, su brazo derecho aún con el maldito yeso y había empezado a driblear y a lanzar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Realmente, si era honesto consigo mismo, luego de la charla que había tenido sólo sentía que podía superarlo dependiendo su vida en los movimientos de ese balón.

Si hubiera sabido que responder el teléfono terminaría haciéndolo sentir tan mal, tan deprimido, probablemente lo hubiera dejado sonar –en vez se detuvo, se paró y alcanzó el teléfono para responder un fastidiado-casi murmurado saludo.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea se identificó como Kasamatsu –incluso si, más que un saludo, hubiera sido un molesto _¿Eres tú Aomine? Aquí Kasamatsu_ , gritando sobre la  voz de alguien que Daiki estaba más que seguro era Kise.

“¿Kasamatsu?” preguntó alzando una ceja y con confusión en su voz, preguntándose si debía conocer a ese tipo, porque nadie le había hablado de él aún y el hombre había gruñido un molesto _añade senpai a eso, mocoso_.

Y cómo parecía, la obvia pregunta de _¿Qué, fuimos a la escuela juntos?_ Sólo terminó con el otro gritando un poco más –Daiki no tenía idea que era ofensivo asumir que el hombre era su mayor en clase y se mantuvo sin entender el problema incluso después de que el hombre le gritara que era su senpai en el _trabajo_. 

“Soy tu compañero, ¿nadie te ha dicho nada de tu maldito trabajo?, chico” El hombre gruñó un poco más y Aomine se encogió de hombros en respuesta, recordando que este Kasamatsu no podía verlo, luego respondió en un voz aburrida un _no realmente_.

“Como sea, escucha –tienes un yeso en tu brazo derecho ¿cierto?, ¿Cuánto te lo quitan?” el otro había preguntado, aún en voz alta, muy molesta –Daiki chasqueó la lengua ante eso y había contestado un costo _mah, la próxima semana creo_.

“Bien, entonces el siguiente viernes iré a revisar cuánto recuerdas de tu trabajo y cuánto necesitas que te enseñe de nuevo,” fue la seca respuestas de Kasamatsu y antes de que Aomine terminara de registrar toda la oración en su cabeza, la línea se cortó.

Esa fue la primera vez que Daiki fue forzado a darse cuenta que, con memoria o sin ella, tarde o temprano tenía que empezar a lidiar con su trabajo de nuevo.

Lo que le hizo tomar el balón y empezar a jugar en el patio trasero.

La idea de volver al trabajo, de alguna forma, lo había angustiado increíblemente –sólo entonces se dio cuenta qué tipo de trabajo tenía –con qué tipo de cosas tenía que lidiar todo los días de su vida, por alguna razón, la primera cosa que su mente produjo al darse cuenta de ello fue un oscuro _volver al trabajo pude significar morir_.

No estaba seguro de qué había empujado a su anterior yo para convertirse en detective, de entre todo lo que hubiera podido hacer, pero luego del accidente su profesión sonaba mucho a un deseo de muerte –actualmente, encontró irónico cómo su situación actual había sido causada por un estúpido choque de autos cuando todos los días arriesgaba su vida en un trabajo que, en ese momento, no valía la pena practicarlo.

Quizá tan pronto como volviera al trabajo, otro accidente podría pasar y su angustiada mente podría volver a perder las pequeñas memorias que había adquirido para sí mismo.

Quizá su cabeza volvería a estar vacía el momento que empezara su primera guardia –Midorima le había dicho que sea cuidadoso con eso. Quizá un simple golpe podía hacerle perder todo nuevamente, cómo podría saberlo.

Cómo se suponía que estaría seguro de que eso no ocurriría.

La sola idea hizo que su lanzamiento desfalleciera por un segundo, el balón dejara su mano en un movimiento extraño, golpeando el tablero del aro y cayendo con un seco sonido en el concreto.

Chasqueó su lengua, moviéndose lentamente para alzar el balón, haciéndolo girar en la punta de su dedo índice con un balance instintivo –no estaba seguro que podría sobrellevar perder su memoria una vez más. No estaba seguro que _su familia_ pudiera sobrellevarlo.

Dar vueltas en su cabeza con esa posibilidad empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza y a su respiración sentirla dolorosa, su corazón latía raro y sus miembros sentirlos pesados.

Todo eso de pensar-sobre-su-futuro tenía que parar, lo decidió.

Haciendo un angustiante sonido en lo profundo de su garganta, sintió el balón golpear el concreto una vez más, dribleó por un rato y luego se detuvo con un movimiento fluido. Lo sostuvo en su palma izquierda, sintiéndolo pesado y sólido en su mando y entonces dobló las rodillas para prepararse para el lanzamiento –se sentía perfecto, cada gesto y única precisión.

Así que cuando el balón dejó la punta de sus dedos una vez más, golpeó el tablero del aro y rebotó para golpearlo justo en la frente, culpó por completo al grito _¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces!?_ Que empezó justo en el momento que lanzaba.

De otra forma no había manera de que fallara.

-o-o-

“¡Mierda! ¿Estás bien, Daiki?” gritó Kagami tan pronto como el balón golpeó el concreto una vez más y Aomine podía escuchar sus apresurados pasos mientras se acercaban a él, su gran figura posicionándose delante de él y sus manos alcanzando su rostro, pero Daiki estaba tan concentrado en el dolor de su frente como para realmente registrar todo eso.

“Mueve tus manos, déjame ver tu rostro,” Taiga decía, en un tono angustiado y ojos preocupados, “Daiki, hey, ¿estás bien? Sabes- ¿Sabes quién soy?” preguntó, un tono casi asustado y de alguna forma Aomine se encontró rodando sus ojos ante su estúpidamente sobreprotector esposo.

“Estoy _bien_ , jeez, esa pelota es asquerosamente pesada, tranquilízate,” dijo moviendo el talón de su mano circularmente sobre el lugar golpeado. Kagami lo miró por un par de segundos, suspirando en alivio tan pronto como se aseguro que Daiki estaba bien.

Luego el brillo de sus ojos se tornó agresivo, profundamente molesto y Aomine retrocedió sin darse cuenta.

“Entonces ¡Qué mierda crees que haces!” gritó, fuego en su tono y voz casi en un gruñido –Daiki sintió su cejas fruncirse en fastidio y puso una expresión obstinada.

“¿Qué parece, idiota? Jugaba con el balón”, masculló, sintiendo enfado en respuesta al enfado del otro. Kagami dejó que un angustiado sonido abandonara su garganta, empujando sus manos para desordenar su ya despeinado cabello.

“¡Tienes un _brazo roto_! No _puedes_ jugar, es malditamente peligroso -¡¿Realmente eres tan estúpido?! ¡Qué si ese balón realmente te lastimaba!” acusó, apuntando su dedo al moreno y moviéndose una vez más para estar a unos centímetros de él, y Aomine respondió con un irritado _¡Dije que estoy bien!_  A lo que Taiga respondió _¡Pero qué si no lo estuvieras!_

“Necesitaba _pensar_ , ¡¿bien?!” Daiki gritó, enfado llenando su pecho y haciendo su respiración doler, luego se dejó caer en el piso sentándose, curvándose y empujando sus dedos de su mano izquierda a través de su cabello azul en una emoción angustiada.

“Necesitaba tranquilizarme y el básquet parecía la única opción razonable,” explicó, su voz en un bajo y áspero susurro proviniendo de su muy estrecha garganta, y  el murmuro de Taiga _Daiki_ tan sólo hizo que se encogiera más y tomara un agudo e involuntario respiro.

Sentía sus latidos extraños y angustiados, mientras Kagami se sentaba delante de él, alzando su mano y moviéndola para sostener los dedos de Daiki en su propio cabello, y el hecho de que todo lo que quería eran esos fuertes brazos a su alrededor lo agitaban aún más, lo angustiaba aún más.

“No puedo volver al trabajo,” soltó al final, suave y casi inaudiblemente. Sintió la mano de Taiga aún bajando la suya, escuchando claramente la forma en la inhalaba brusca y repentinamente.

“Yo sólo – _No puedo_ , No puedo perder todo de nuevo, no puedo perder lo poco que tengo. Simplemente _no puedo_ ,” siguió diciendo, sintiendo las palabras pesadas en su boca, su mano derecha temblando entre el agarre de Kagami y los dedos del pelirrojo estrechándose alrededor de los suyos mientras el nombre de Daiki dejaba sus labios una vez más preocupados, susurrando suavemente.

Aomine se sintió quebrarse con cada segundo que pasaba, la posibilidad de sentir su cabeza completamente vacía una vez más pesaba tanto que casi era imposible de sostener y la sangre bombeándose a sus orejas, su garganta apenas abierta para dejar paso al aire que necesitaban sus repentinamente demasiado pequeños pulmones.

“Estoy _asustado_ , Taiga,” murmuró derrotado, admitirlo pesaba en sus hombros, haciéndole imposible el mirar a su esposo directamente –se sentía tan _patético_ , justo ahí, y de alguna forma lo único que quería era que el pelirrojo fuera la última persona en la tierra que lo viera sí.

Casi le hizo querer reírse en auto-desprecio, la condición en la se encontraba.

La mano de Kagami se estrechó aún más ante la confesión, la sostuvo tan fuerte que casi dolía. Aomine fácilmente pudo identificar el sonido de su fuerte y angustiada respiración, incluso entre los sonidos de la ciudad a su alrededor –quería levantar la mirada, revisar la expresión y postura de Taiga, pero la fuerza simplemente no estaba ahí, en él.

En ese momento, de lo que más asustado estaba, era de encontrar lástima y decepción en los usualmente feroces orbes escarlatas.

Era algo que simplemente no podría aguantar, estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Lo que Kagami dijo después, tono herido y abiertamente angustiado, incluso culpable, le hizo levantar su cabeza directo a él, ceño fruncido y grandes e incrédulos ojos.

“Lo siento, Daiki.”

-o-o-

“¡¿Por qué mierda siempre dices eso?!” Aomine vociferó, soltándose de las manos del otro y levantándose, tomando unos pasos lejos de la figura perpleja de Kagami.

“¡Siempre te disculpas de todo! ¡¿Por qué mierda siempre te disculpas de todo?!” siguió diciendo, sintiendo la ira crecer en su interior una vez más, y mientras Taiga se levantaba, soltando un preocupado _Daiki, espera_ , tan sólo batió su cabeza y empujó su mano entre su despeinado cabello, sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que quizá estaba a punto de saltar fuera de su pecho.

“Sigues diciendo que lo sientes, _siempre_ dices que lo sientes, ¡Pero de qué mierda te disculpas!” gritó mirando cómo los ojos de Kagami se abrían en sorpresa sin verlos realmente; el hábito que el pelirrojo tenía de disculparse a cada momento enervaba a Aomine desde la primera vez que lo había hecho –lo odiaba, porque lo sentía como una gran herida para su esposo, un dolor con el que nadie debería lidiar a cada hora del día, pero Kagami tan sólo se mantenía sonriendo y ayudándolo, sosteniéndolo cuando lo necesitaba y empujándolo cuando estaba demasiado asustado como para dar el primer paso, y todas esas acciones estaba acompañada de un sincero susurro _Lo siento_ y Daiki no podía comprenderlo. 

“Soy el que necesita tu ayuda cada segundo de mi vida, soy yo el que debería estar disculpándose, por qué diablos eres el que siempre dice que lo siente, por qué _siemp-_ “

“¡Porque es mi culpa!” Taiga interrumpió entonces, voz alta y claramente angustiada –sus ceño fruncido, labios casi temblando alrededor de la mueca que se había formado en estos, y todo lo que Aomine pudo hacer en respuesta fue abrir los ojos mientras su cabeza se vaciaba repentinamente de cualquier pensamiento que quería gritar.

De alguna forma, el ferviente enfado que empezaba a sentir en su pecho hacia sí mismo y hacía el otro se disipaba el momento en que esas dolorosas palabras alcanzaban sus oídos –resonaban en su mente por largos segundos, mientras los ojos de Taiga se inundaban de algo muy cercano a dolor, su figura cerrándose en sí mismo, y lo único que Aomine pudo articular en medio del pesado silencio que repentinamente los había inundado fue un quieto _¿Qué?_

“Es mi culpa,” Kagami repitió con voz más delgada, tono más bajo, evitando su mirada y mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, puños cerrados a los costados, espalda recta en una posición que parecía incómoda, “es mi culpa que estés así, que seas así, todo es mi culpa” dijo, su desfalleciente voz tornándose un casi inaudible susurro con cada palabra que pronunciaba, y cuando la usual disculpa dejaba sus labios temblorosos Daiki se encontró siendo el que ahora alcanzaba la mano del otro, por primera vez.

“Cómo, ¿cómo esto es tu culpa?” preguntó, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse, sus pulmones casi inservibles –le dolía ver a Kagami así. Lucía pequeño, casi frágil y le hizo sentir tan perdido de qué hacer, cómo reaccionar.

“Taiga, ¿Cómo esto es tu culpa?” presionó cuando no le llegó respuesta, dando un paso adelante y apretando la mano que sostenía, y Kagami mantuvo su mirada obstinadamente en sus pies, mordiendo sus labios y frunciendo el ceño.

Luego suspiro, sus hombros cayendo en derrota y empezó a hablar en un tono quieto que Aomine tuvo que prestar mucha atención para oírlo.

“Esa vez dije… Estaba en un viaje de negocios durante una semana ¿sabes? Luego terminaste con este caso y, nosotros… no pudimos vernos por mucho tiempo y pensé –no pensé –y fui tan idiota, tan tan _estúpido_ , porque incluso –”

“Taiga,” interrumpió Daiki, haciendo que la respiración del otro punzara en su garganta, sus hombros tensándose por un segundo –luego un nuevo suspiro abandonó los labios de Kagami, mientras cerraba los ojos y sostenía la mano del otro y, cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo, toda su postura parecía como se obligara a soltar esas palabras de su boca.

“Era tarde llovía y no habías dormido en dos días, y debí haberte dicho que esperaras ahí y descansaras en vez de decirte que te _apresuraras_ ,” concluyó, voz tan culpable y adolorida que Aomine podía sentirla chocar en sus oídos como un cuchillo en medio de su corazón –dolía, y dolía aún más cuando los labios de Taiga soltaban una quebrada disculpa más y lo único que Daiki pudo hacer fue pensar en todas esas veces durante las últimas semanas, la paciencia que mostró incluso cuando probablemente debería estar gritando, las sonrisas y gentiles caricias de sus manos en su mejilla, entre su cabello, a lo largo de su espalda.

Pensó en todo eso, ojos abiertos y mandíbula descolocada y todo lo que su mente podía formular era un impactado _¿se estuvo sintiendo así todo este tiempo?_

Aomine no tenía idea de cómo sentirse ante tal revelación –se sentía enfadado así mismo por no entenderlo antes, herido por el tono de Taiga y la expresión y silueta que temblaba, irritado por la decisión de su esposo de mantener esa información para él –y mientras más pensaba al respecto, más se profundizaba la mueca que se formaba en su rostro, doblando sus labios, frunciendo el ceño.

Era exasperante.

Entonces, golpeó la cabeza de Kagami con su mano derecha en un molesto gesto.

“¡Ow! ¡Por qué diablos fue eso!” reclamó Taiga, medio impresionado y medio enfadado mientras alcanzaba con ambas manos el lugar donde había sido golpeado y Aomine tan sólo frunció el ceño aún más, manteniendo su molesta mirada sobre él un poco más.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba casado con un completo idiota?” preguntó, irritación desbordando su voz, y prosiguió antes de Kagami pudiera reclamar, “¿cómo diablos hace eso que el accidente sea tu culpa?, ¡estúpido!”

“¡Te dije que soy el que te dijo que te apresuraras!” Taiga gritó en respuesta, casi confrontándolo, un tono completamente irritado tiñendo su voz y Daiki sólo chasqueó su lengua en respuesta, respondiendo un enfadado _¡Y yo soy el que se apresuró!_ , lo que hizo que Kagami mascullara un irritado _pero si no te hubiera dicho que te –_

“¡Me hubiera apresurado de todas formas!” cortó, alzando su mano derecha y poniéndola en la mejilla del pelirrojo, sosteniendo su rostro para encontrarse son su mirada.

“Si hay algo que sé, es que te amo lo suficiente como para que quiera ver tu rostro lo más rápido posible, “dijo, tono seguro y voz firme, y Kagami lo miró con ojos grandes y sorprendidos por un segundo, dejando su expresión transformarse en una mueca para luego murmurar _Cómo sabes eso_.

“Sólo lo sé,” Daiki respondió, con voz certera que ni siquiera él sabía dónde la había encontrado y luego movió su brazo saludable para rodear los hombros del pelirrojo, acercándolo a él y susurrando en su oído, “Así que ya deja de disculparte, idiota.”

Tomó casi un minuto, pero al final Aomine sintió como Taiga afirmaba lentamente, alcanzando a enredar sus dedos en la espalda de la camisa de su esposo –y esos simples gestos eran todo lo que Daiki necesitó para que su pareja al fin soltara un pequeño y aliviado suspiro.

-o-o-

“No tienes que volver a ser un detective,” Kagami dijo luego de media hora, mientras se sentaban lado a lado detrás del porche y miraban el atardecer detrás de los edificios en frente de ellos.

“Si no quieres, puedes encontrar algo más. Llamaremos a Kasamatsu y le diremos que no venga, si no quieres que lo haga,” adhirió luego, alcanzando a enredar con su mano derecha la izquierda de Aomine, y antes las palabras Daiki sintió sus propios hombros relajarse, la pesaba herida que no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí finalmente liberaba su corazón.

“Bien,” dijo en un suave susurro más para sí mismo, y luego afirmó firmemente, repitiendo la misma palabra más fuerte, “bien.”

No se había dado cuenta cuánto quería, _necesitaba_ que esa opción fuese factible para él –cuánto necesitaba que alguien lo supiera para decirle que esa opción existía, que no sería un cobarde si decidía elegirla.

Era liberador.

Sintió que por primera vez podía respirar fácilmente desde la llamada telefónica.

“Tu cabeza está realmente bien ¿Verdad?” Taiga preguntó luego de un corto silencio, girándose a él con una expresión preocupada –e incluso si Aomine aún podía sentir el dolor en frente de su cráneo, afirmó de todas formas, diciendo que se sentía bien, que no debía pensar mucho en ello.

Kagami lo miró por un segundo más, mordiéndose el labio, afinando su mirada un poco –luego sonrió, afirmó y alzó una mano para alcanzar su rostro, sosteniéndolo por un segundo demasiado largo cerca de su mejilla antes de alzarla hasta su cabello azul.

Y mientras esos familiares dedos acariciaban lentamente su cabello, mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacía ellos casi sin querer, ese fuel el momento en el que Aomine, luego de casi siete semanas enteras de vivir con ese hombre, finalmente se dio cuenta por primera vez.

Cuánto él –el actual él, el que no tenía memorias antes del momento en que despertó en el hospital- estaba actualmente enamorado de Kagami.

No era sobre una memora muscular o un hábito forzando, estaba seguro de ello

El cálido sentimiento que lo envolvía cada vez que el pelirrojo estaba cerca de él, la paz que sus manos le habían sentir, la forma en la que su corazón latía cuando Taiga le sonreía y su alma lloraba cuando el otro no estaba completamente bien, esos no podían ser otra coas que sentimientos genuinos.

Lo amaba.

Estaba _enamorado_ de él.

-o-o-

La segunda realización más importante que lo chocó de repente, luego de dos meses, llegó alrededor de una semana después –y era extraño, cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese momento.

En algún parte dentro de su mente iba a echarle la culpa de esa tardía realización al desastre que sus sentimientos habían estado ocasionando en su cerebro: no estando seguro de qué sentía, cuán verdaderos y suyos eran sus sentimientos, esos probablemente pusieron una pantalla delante de lo que pasaba específicamente.

Como si, en cuanto pudiera estar seguro de lo que sentía, cuan real era su estado emocional, su cerebro decidiera conveniente ya no ignorar esa misma acción que se había estado repitiendo cada día de sus vida y más que una vez al día.

Era algún tipo de sistema de auto-preservación, adivinó.

Así que ahora que finalmente había decidido qué era lo que sentía, había puesto la etiqueta de _amor verdadero_ a las emociones que caóticamente inundaban su mente, la calma que había nacido de ello fue suficiente para aclarar sus visión el problema específico.

El cual, para ponerlo simple, era la ausencia de cualquier tipo de beso de Kagami.

Taiga, desde que había despertado, no lo había besado ni _una_ sola vez.

Daiki no tenía idea de cómo se sentía ser besado por su supuesto esposo.

Era ridículo.

Y probablemente inconscientemente lo daba por bienvenido al principio –la ausencia de íntimo contacto físico le había dado espacio para pensar en sus inciertos sentimiento, ofreciéndole tiempo para poner en orden su cabeza vacía y aún así rebosante mente.

Ahora que finalmente había decidido con qué lidiaba, toda la cosa se cambiaba más rápido de lo hubiera imaginado.

Él sólo no podía evitar no notarlo, a ese punto.

Notó que en la mañana, cuando Taiga se inclinaba para besar la frente de Shiro y la mejilla de Sakura en despedida antes de irse al trabajo, lo miraba con un suave gesto en los ojos, alzaba su mano y recorría su cabello susurrando un feliz, _te veo luego_.

Notó que en la tarde cuando regresaba a casa, cansado y con necesidad de una ducha, alcanzaba a alzar a sus hijos y besarlos a ambos de igual forma, agrandando su sonrisa y pequeñas, felices arrugar en las esquinas de sus ojos –y entonces sonría y soltaba un _Estoy en casa_ hacía él y se contenía un segundo antes de estrechar una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Notó que justo antes de apagar las lámparas en la noche, cuando susurraba un _buenas noches_ hacía él, ojos suaves y voz somnolienta, se movía hacía el tan sólo para frotar con su frente su cabello azul.

Notó que cada gesto y suave caricia, cada sonrisa incierta y demasiados delicados abrazos, empezaba a sentirlo como una tortura, no saber el por qué Taiga ponía tanta distancia entre ellos.

Cada vez que se encontraba a si mismo listo para alcanzarlo primero, la impactante imagen de Kagami separándose lo hacían detenerse –Taiga lo _veía_ como su esposo ¿verdad? Estaba seguro de ellos hasta una semana atrás pero la duda ahora empezaba a crecer en lo profundo de su mente una vez más, y ahora estaba aterrado de cuán rápido tomada forma.

Después de todo el pelirrojo tan sólo le había dicho una vez que lo amaba.

¿Podía estar seguro que no le mentía?

-o-o-

De alguna forma Daiki se encontró preguntando al respecto sin realmente entender cómo la conversación había tomado esa dirección, una tarde durante la semana justo después de haber empezado a tener esos pensamientos.

Ambos estaban sentados lado a lado en el sofá de la sala, la casa en silencio ya que los niños dormían y Daiki observando los cansados ojos de Kagami por no sabía cuánto tiempo, sintiendo sus propios párpados pesados por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que de alguna forma se había vuelto una norma.

Sus manos estaban agarradas en medio, dedos entrelazados en un flojo agarre mientras Aomine se permitía frotar suavemente los nudillos de Taiga, mientras deslizaba sus irises por la perfecta línea de su nariz a la curva de sus semi-separados labios, su quijada y a su manzana de Adán.

“¿Cómo aún tenemos diferentes apellidos?” preguntó de la nada, dejando que la pregunta en la que estaba pensando por un tiempo se escurriera por su lengua sin mover la mirada del agradable cuello de Kagami, Taiga balbuceó haciendo que su garganta vibrara por el sonido.

Aomine quería morderla.

“Nos casamos en Estados Unidos,” el pelirrojo respondió después de un rato, girándose para apuntar sus casi abiertos ojos a Daiki, que tan sólo forzó sus ojos lejos de la silueta del cuello del otro, haciéndose encontrar la mirada de Kagami que ya no estaba tan agotada.

“En ese entonces, ah, hace siete años –en ese entonces aún no podíamos casarnos aquí en Japón,” explicó el pelirrojo, manteniendo sus labios curvados en una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que Daiki se preguntara a qué sabrían, cuán suaves serían, “era reconocido una vez hecho, pero no podíamos hacerlo aquí, ese tipo de cosas. De todas formas ya que nos casamos allá podíamos decidir si cambiar nuestros apellidos o no, mi papá realmente quería que mantuviera el _Kagami_ ,” se encogió de hombros, cerrando sus ojos por un segundo.

La manera en la que sus pestañas caían sobre sus mejillas, escarlata sobre la piel clara, hicieron que Daiki quisiera alcanzarlas y delinearlas, recorrer sus hermosas mejillas y entonces llegar a la mandíbula y luego quijada –dejó que un suspiro de entendimiento dejara sus entreabiertos labios, la mitad de su mente aún contando las pestañas de su esposo y entonces batió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

“¿Por qué no me cambié a Kagami entonces?” preguntó, girando en su cerebro alrededor del sonido de _Kagami Daiki_ un par de veces, decidiendo que realmente le gustaba el cómo sonaba.

Y, considerando que sus padres no se habían presentado delante de él por ya dos meses desde que había despertado, Aomine estaba bastante seguro en asumir que ellos no habían sido la razón del por qué había mantenido su apellido –no parecía haber algún problema al cambiarlo, considerando la situación.

“Sakura ya era una Aomine,” Taiga respondió, aunque, un pequeño bufido y una sonrisa aún en sus labios, Daiki se encontró a si mismo dejando salir un _oh_ en respuesta –dejó a sus irises fijos en la sonrisa de Kagami que dejaba apenas visibles sus dientes, paseándose por su lengua cuando Taiga se relamió los labios, y luego se encontró tragando si razón alguna, preguntándose cuánto podría aguantar la situación sin enloquecer.

En ese momento Kagami era como su plato favorito servido en bandeja de plata, su nombre claramente denotaba que era suyo, y aún así aún no podía alcanzarlo y _comerlo_.

Se sentía como si alguien hubiera tomado ese plato y lo hubiera puesto detrás de una vitrina cerrada, Daiki podía ver su nombre tallado en él, sabía que estaba destinado para él, pero no podía hacer nada pese al sentimiento de hambre que iba creciendo en él.

Y mientras más tiempo pasaba más sentía que empezaba a morir de hambre.

Era desquiciante.

Dejó libre la mano de Kagami sin siquiera notarlo, levantando su brazo para quitar un par de cabellos de la frente del otro, la sensación de la textura de su cabello, la calidez de la piel de su frente, hacían que la punta de sus dedos hormiguearan placenteramente –se detuvo por un segundo, observando los ojos de Kagami que demostraban sorpresa, y entonces empujó su mano sobre el cabello rojo, abriendo sus párpados cuando Taiga se frotó contra su palma dejando un suave suspiro dejar sus labios.

“¿Daiki?” preguntó inseguro, ojos aún cansados y Aomine se apegó un poco más a él haciendo que sus cejas y labios se fruncieran.

“Oye, Taiga…” dijo, moviendo sus dedos lenta y calculadoramente, “Me amas ¿verdad?”

El efecto de la pregunta fue casi inmediato: Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron, su relajada postura tensándose mientras se giraba apropiadamente para ver el rostro de su esposo y un apresurado _¡Claro que lo hago!_ Dejaba sus labios casi en pánico. Daiki tan sólo inclinó la cabeza y dejo a su mano deslizarse hasta su mejilla.

“Me refiero, a mí” especificó, dejando el dorso de su mano acariciar el rostro de Kagami  “El yo de ahora. El que no tiene recuerdos de más de dos meses.”

Mientras esperaba por la respuesta de Taiga –observó sus ojos retornar a sus expresión cansada, sus hombros relajarse contra el respaldar del sofá –Aomine sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte que se hubiera impresionado si el pelirrojo le decía que no podía oírlo. Su garganta estrecha, sus pulmones muy pequeños y cada segundo se sentía cerca de vomitar, el aire era casi imposible de tomar.

Entonces Kagami sonrió y alzó su mano para sostener la morena que aún estaba descansando en su rostro. Esa sonrisa cálida hizo que la respiración de Aomine punzara y se detuviera por un segundo.

“Claro que lo hago” Taiga repitió, su sonrisa suavizándose mientras se frotaba contra la mano de Daiki en un amigable gesto, “Te amo. Completamente, cada uno de ti. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. No es importante si me recuerdas o no, aún eres _tú_ , aún eres mi Daiki. Nunca podría no amarte.”

Aomine dejó esas palabras recorrerlo por un rato –su significado y el dulce tono que Taiga había usado para pronunciarlas, la sensación de sus dedos aún sosteniendo los suyos y cuán cálida y suave era su mejilla, sus sonrisa y ojos alegres, su postura relajada y honesta mirada.

Mientras tomaban lugar en su cabeza, mientras se volvían una verdad irrefutable, encontró a sus labios curvarse felizmente en una abierta sonrisa.

“Esa es la cosa más cursi que alguna vez te escuché decir,” resaltó, tono relajado y entretenido. Kagami rodó los ojos y murmulló un suave _Cállate, idiota_.

“¿Entonces por qué nunca me besaste?” preguntó entonces, sintiendo que no aguantaba más la duda –pensó que quizá era porque Taiga no lo amaba en realidad, pero si lo _hacía_ , ¿entonces porque no se habían besado?

Se debieron haber besado semanas atrás, la ausencia de besos empezaba a ser seriamente ridículo.

Kagami abrió los ojos, una sorprendida expresión empezaba a teñir su rostro mientras registraba las palabras que habían dejado los labios de Daiki.

“Pensé… que no querías que lo hiciera?” terminó dudoso mientras sus cejas se fruncían en medio de su frente, y cuando Daiki dejó un sorprendió _¡¿Qué?!_ Continuó, de alguna forma, apresurado, “¡Pensé que estarías incomodo con ello! Digo, ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!”

Daiki lo miró por un par de segundos.

Frunció el ceño, su mano aún en la mejilla de Kagami. Lo miró y consideró la respuesta por lo que pudo haber sido un minuto.

Chasqueó la lengua en fastidiado tono –molesto ante la respuesta tan racional, a su esposo por pensar cosas que no debería pensar, a si mismo por haber pensado de más en  vez de simplemente actuado de acuerdo a sus instintos –y usó la misma mano que aún descansaba en el rostro de Taiga para acercarlo hasta finalmente empujar sus labios contra los sorprendidos de Kagami.

-o-o-

Los labios de Taiga eran suaves y sabían a chapstick, Daiki sintió un leve suspiro dejar el fondo de su garganta el momento en el que finalmente fue capaz de tocarlos, sentirlos contra los suyos.

Esperó un segundo, perdido en la textura, esencia y sabor por tanto como pudo, y entonces dejó su lengua deslizarse sobre el labio inferior del pelirrojo lentamente, un gesto calculado –ante el movimiento, sintió la respiración de Kagami cosquillear, sus hombros tensándose por un segundo, luego sus brazos estrechamente alrededor de Daiki, una mano entre su cabello y la otra aferrada a la espalda de su camisa.

Lo empujó más cerca, abriendo su boca para dejar entrar la lengua de Aomine y succionarla suavemente. Daiki sintió que un gemido dejaba sus pulmones, se sintió chocar contra los labios de Kagami y su silueta temblar un poco –sentir tan cerca al pelirrojo, su firme agarre en su cuerpo y el hambre con el que presionaba en beso, le hacían sentir como si una mano revolviera y apretara su estómago, cómo su corazón bombeaba la sangre hasta sus orejas en un millón de kilómetros por hora y sus pulmones no podían tomar suficiente aire incluso estando respirando en ese momento.

Pero definitivamente no lo estaban. Besar a Kagami era la experiencia más exhilarante.

Se empujó con más fuerza contra el pelirrojo, alzando sus manos para sostener el rostro de Taiga y acercarlo más, dejando que un ronquido dejara sus garganta mientras el otro mordía su labio inferior –podía sentir los pequeños suspiros y gemidos de Kagami en la forma en la que su pecho vibraba contra el suyo y la única cosa que recorría su mente fue un definido _No quiero que esto termine jamás_.  

Y entonces Kagami se separó.

Y Aomine maldijo por lo bajo.

“Por qué diablos te detuviste,” se quejó, sintiendo como el aire llegaba a sus pulmones lentamente y su pecho luchaba por la necesitad de tomar más –los labios de Taiga estaban rojos y brillantes, levemente abiertos, y Daiki luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mover sus ojos de estos hasta llegar a los irises de Kagami.

“¿Estás seguro que esto está bien?” preguntó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño y su boca formando una mueca preocupada. Aomine no pudo evitar blasfemar en el acto.

Quería esa boca de regreso a la suya. Lo quería _justo en ese momento_.

Cuando intentó jalar a Taiga hacía él, de todas formas, el pelirrojo sólo lo empujó, profundizando su expresión y haciéndola más severa.

“Hablo en serio, Daiki” dijo, soltando el agarre del azul cabello y bajándolo a su mejilla, “¿Está _seguro_ sobre esto?

“Te amo,” Aomine respondió casi inmediatamente, sintiendo su corazón saltar ante la voz que intentaba difícilmente de ignorar para proseguir, “Estoy enamorado de ti, te amo. Así que sí, estoy bastante seguro que quiero besarte. Posiblemente más que sólo eso, en realidad.”

Las palabras aún flotando en el aire por casi un minuto –se sentía extraño, de alguna forma, las manos de Daiki aún sosteniendo el rostro de Taiga y el pelirrojo casi completamente enroscado en la figura de Aomine.

Entonces una amplia sonrisa se abrió en los labios de Kagami, un feliz _¿en serio?_ Dejando su garganta en un cálido susurro, y Aomine rodó los ojos, inclinándose para picar su tonta y adorable sonrisa.

“Claror que sí, idiota,” dijo, dejando una sonrisa mostrarse en las esquinas de sus labios y la fuerza con la que Taiga lo había jalado contra él para reclamar un nuevo beso que fue lo suficiente para que Aomine se cayera en su espalda con un suave _oof_.

Los labios de Kagami aún demostraban una sonrisa mientras dejaba besitos en los lados de los labios de Daiki, en su quijada, a lo largo de su mandíbula y cerca de su nariz, y el moreno tuvo que ahogar una risa y agarrarlo con más fuerza para detenerlo y poder besarlo apropiadamente –se presionó contra él con fuerza, ojos cerrados y labios insistentes, y todo lo que podía sentir era la respiración de Kagami, la esencia de su shampoo y jaboncillo.

Era intoxicante, de alguna forma le hacía sentir más vivo que nunca.

La forma en la que Taiga dejaba descansar su frente contra la de Daiki después de un poco, arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos y una gran sonrisa atravesando su hermoso rostro, le hicieron sentir a Aomine su corazón demasiado grande para su cavidad torácica, sus pulmones muy pequeños para el aire que intentaba tomar.

Entonces una pequeña risa movió los amplios hombros de Kagami, dejó otro pequeño beso en los labios de Daiki antes de abrazarlo y sonreírle.

“Esta vez te di tu primer beso” dijo, felicidad desbordando en cada sílaba de abandonaba su boca, y Aomine agrandó sus ojos en sorpresa, movió su mano para acariciar delicadamente  sus labios y murmurar _Tienes razón_ sin realmente notarlo.

“Y adivina qué,” el pelirrojo siguió, bajando hasta que el espacio de sus labios era tan pequeño que cada palabra que pronunciaba rozaba sus labios.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Daiki, sonriendo un poco, levantando los brazos para rodear el cuello de Taiga y acercarlo aún más.

“Seré tu primera vez de nuevo.”

-o-o-

Se movieron a la habitación, lentos y cuidadosos pasos en las escaleras mientras los brazos de Taiga abrazaban por la espalda a Daiki, su nariz acariciándolo detrás de su oreja derecha y sus labios dejando besos en su cuello –y cuando Aomine preguntó un vagamente molesto ¿por qué no podemos quedarnos en el sofá? La única respuesta de Kagami fue un confiado _una vez con los niños caminando por ahí es más que suficiente, créeme._

Aomine decidió creer en sus palabras.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Taiga lo giró en su abrazo, apoyándolo contra la madera y escurriendo una de sus manos por debajo su camiseta, deslizándola a lo largo de la morena y fuerte espalda, rastreando su sensible columna y apretando los músculos.

Aomine sintió un escalofrío recorrer sus brazos y cuello, arquearse ante el preciso toque con un gemido que se detuvo al pasar su garganta, y luego hizo un pequeño puchero y besó a Taiga en la quijada mordiéndolo suavemente bajo so oreja.

“Esto es algo injusto,” murmuró, lamiendo el cartílago a lo largo –y sonriendo ante el gemido que había dejado libre los labios del pelirrojo.

“¿Qué lo es?” Pregunto Taiga, tono falsamente inocente y una sonrisa obvia en sus labios mientras frotaba la columna de Daiki con su pulgar, subiendo en el recorrido, su otra mano presionando contra los cabellos azules y sus dientes rozando su clavícula suavemente.

Aomine empezó a sentirse insatisfecho bajo esos toques y aún tenía su ropa puesta –y _eso_ era injusto.

“Tú – _ahn_ , tú ya sabes cómo tocarme,” murmuró, posicionando ambas manos entre el cabello de Kagami y empujándolo hasta que una vez más estuvieran cara a cara –entonces lamió sus labios, observando como la sonrisa en los labios de Kagami se hacía incluso más grande, más entretenida, y entonces se inclinó para besarlo apropiadamente.

Dejó el labio inferior de Kagami deslizarse entre los suyos, succionando suavemente y mordiéndolo delicadamente, y el pelirrojo resopló y gimió ante las sensaciones, empujando su lengua junto a la de Aomine mientras los arrastraba adelante aún con sus manos entre los cabellos azules.

Daiki gimió ante el cosquilleo de su cabello siendo jalado, gimió ante el sabor de Taiga llenando su boca y su aroma envolviéndolo, y cuando su esposo se movió con ojos entrecerrados y la sonrisa aún en su rostro, Aomine pudo sentir su propio corazón palpitar fuertemente, el aire que provenía de su boca en calientes soplidos.

“Puedo enseñarte cómo tocarme,” Taiga susurró con una voz muy baja y áspera, haciendo que la corta respiración de sus esposo cosquilleara en su garganta –tomó una de las manos de Daiki, deslizándola a lo largo de su cuello y hasta su amplio pecho, y sus ojos se humedecieron mientras Aomine movía experimentalmente sus dedos a lo largo de sus pectorales, un maullido forzó su salida de su garganta mientras Daiki frotaba sobre su cubierto pezón. 

Abrió sus ojos ante el sonido que salió de los labios de Kagami, moviendo aún más sus dedos, presionando más fuerte y apretándolos con más decisión, y sintió como las unas de Taiga se incrustaban suavemente en la piel de su espalda mientras otro gemido salía de los labios de su pareja.

“¿En serio?” Daiki sonrió, bajando su cabeza para dejar un chupón a un lado del cuello de Kagami mientras dejaba a su mano sobre el pecho deslizarse bajo la camiseta, Taiga gimió y se aferró a Aomine con más fuerza, moviendo un brazo para rodear su hombro, acercándolo lo suficiente como para jadear en su oído.

“Es tu culpa,” dijo en un suspiro, mordiendo su yugular y luego deslizando su mojada lengua a lo largo de esta, “No era –nh _así_ al principio,” jadeó, frotando su cadera mientras Aomine tomaba el pezón entre su pulgar y dedo índice y lo estrujaba, usando su mano libre para guiar el rostro de Kagami delante el suyo.

El repentino, involuntario movimiento hizo que la entrepierna de Taiga se frotara con la de Daiki, obligando a ambos hombres gemir, y Aomine sintió los dedos de Kagami que estaban en su espalda se movieran para agarrar su camiseta, levantarla mientras murmuraba un _quítatela_ que chocó directo en sus oídos en un cálido y húmedo susurro.

Afirmo mareado, moviendo sus manos abajo para sostener el borde de la camiseta de Taiga y alzándola para removerla antes de hacer lo mismo con la suya –sus labios estaban sobre uno de los pezones de Kagami tan pronto como la ropa había caído al piso, lamiéndolo y chupándolo en experimentales movimientos y sonriendo cada vez que lograba que un gemido abandonara la garganta del otro. Taiga dejó sus uñas deslizarse a lo largo de los hombros y omoplatos de Daiki casi desesperadamente, sosteniéndolo y acerándolos.

Los dedos de Aomine posicionados a los costados de la cadera del pelirrojo, presionando la aún vestida entrepierna, deslizando su pulgar a lo largo de su ombligo en un insistente, lento gesto, y se encontró a si mismo saboreando la forma en la que los músculos de Taiga se estremecían bajo él, temblaban con cada toque, cada beso.

La piel de Kagami directamente presionada contra la suya se sentía caliente y dulce, su cuerpo ardiendo en cada lugar donde chocaban, y cuando una de las manos de Taiga se movió para agarrar su cabello, jalarlo hasta que sus rostros estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca para que lo mordiera y besara, mientras sus dedos de la otra mano se movía lentamente sobre la el borde superior trasero de sus pantalones, Aomine no pudo evitar que un fuerte gemido dejara su garganta en un sonido necesitado.

“ _Shhhh_ ,” Taiga sonrió, su boca apenas un centímetro lejos de la de Daiki y una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus rojos y brillantes labios, “despertarás a los niños.”

Luego movió ambas manos al trasero de Aomine, apretándolos y acercándolo hasta que sus entrepiernas se frotaran en un seguro movimiento, Daiki tuvo que cubrir su boca para reprimir el gemido que la acción le había ocasionado.

“Maldito,” murmulló luego de un segundo, dedos aún sobre sus labios y ojos húmedos por el inesperado, repentino choque de placer, y una pequeña risa dejó el pecho de Kagami en respuesta –se apegó a su clavícula, lamió alrededor de la base del cuello de Daiki y entonces susurró un suave _quítate el pantalón y vamos a cama_.

Y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces.

Mientras se liberaba de la prenda, sintiendo como Taiga hacía lo mismo a su espalda y girándose tan sólo para dejar libre otro jadeo ante la vista de su esposo casi completamente desnudo, Daiki se dio un momento para darse cuenta que estaba a punto de _tener sexo_ –e incluso si técnicamente ya lo había hecho incontables veces antes, incluso si a veces los movimientos y la sensación del cuerpo de Kagami sobre el suyo se sintiera familiar y _correcto_ , él aún no tenía una memoria completa de haber hecho algo semejante.

Se sentía un poco perdido, vagamente aprehensivo, y no notó que su espalda había tensado hasta que la sensación de los brazos de Taiga abrazándolo por la espalda lo relajaron una vez más.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó el pelirrojo, dejando pequeños besos en su cuello y hombro, Daiki jadeó bajo en lo profundo de su garganta, cerrando sus ojos mientras alzaba una mano para enredarla en el cabello de Taiga y acercarlo para besarlo lentamente.

“¿Cómo hacemos esto usualmente?” preguntó entonces, liberándose del agarre del otro y sentándose sobre la cama, Taiga gruñó y le sonrió, trepándose en la cama y jalando a Aomine sobre su pecho mientras se recostaba.

“Depende” respondió pensativo, delineando con sus dedos toda la columna de Daiki y posando besos en su quijada y cuello, bajo su oreja y en su mandíbula, “¿cómo quieres hacerlo?”

Esas palabras, murmuradas tranquilamente y con simpleza absoluta, hicieron que algo se soltara dentro en pecho de Daiki, algo asfixiante, incluso aterrador, doloroso.

Teniendo que decidir, una decisión que no se había dado cuenta era una posibilidad, se sentía bien y calmado, haciendo que algo de la aprehensión dejara su aún tenso cuerpo –estando entre los brazos de Taiga, justo en ese momento más que nunca, se sentía _seguro_.

Taiga podía hacerlo sentir seguro tan fácilmente, era casi para reír.

Sentía las manos de Kagami deslizarse lentamente a lo largo de su espalda, dedos palpando el borde de sus bóxers y entonces deslizándose a lo largo de su espalda –con cuidadosos movimientos que sentía un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, su erección sacudirse cada vez que Taiga tocaba el borde cerca de su trasero, y un leve jadeo dejó su boca mientras dejaba a su cadera chocarse contra la de Kagami, lamiendo sus labios mientras el pelirrojo gruñía ante el movimiento.

“Creo que quiero ser pasivo” Daiki dijo en un suspiro, ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba sentir la forma de la erección de Kagami presionándose contra su cadera, sus manos una vez más apretando su trasero, sus dedos incrustándose en sus nalgas, y el forma en la que Kagami jadeaba ante las palabras que le hicieron sonreír un poco en auto-satisfacción.

“¿Estás seguro?” El pelirrojo murmulló después de un rato, presionando su cadera en firme ritmo, dejando húmedos besos a lo largo de la quijada y mandíbula de Daiki –Aomine movió una mano para agarrar el cabello rojo de Kagami, sintiendo su propia respiración dificultosa con cada movimiento de la entrepierna de Kagami, y luego cambió de posición para posicionar sus manos a los lados de la cadera de su esposo, usándolas para frotarse más contra él.

El movimiento hizo que otro gemido saliera de los labios de Taiga, repentinamente  y apenas contenida, y Daiki se inclinó y depositó un húmedo beso en los labios de su esposo, dejando a su lengua moverse dentro en desordenados movimientos –mientras las manos de Kagami se movían dentro los bóxers, ambos pulgares deslizándose por su trasero y suavemente frotando su entrada. La respiración de Aomine cosquilleó en su garganta y su espalda se arqueó, empujándose más fuerte contra la cadera de Taiga y sacando gemidos y jadeos de ambos.

“Sí, sí, estoy- estoy seguro, vamos,” afirmó, sintiendo el aire faltar dentro de su pecho y garganta, y Kagami afirmó en respuesta mientras mordisqueaba a lo largo de su cuello y hombro, empujándolo para quedar sentados ambos.

“Bien,” el pelirrojo susurró, moviendo su mano para sostener el cabello de Daiki y empujarlo para besarlo ferozmente –dientes mordiendo los labios y lenguas frotándose contra la otra, jadeos y gemidos mezclándose en el casi inexistente espacio entre ellos –Aomine rodeó su cuello con sus brazos e inconscientemente posicionó su trasero contra la entrepierna de Taiga, haciendo que un gruñido y un jadeo chocara contra sus separados y húmedos labios.

“Apo –Apóyate en tus rodillas, déjame quitarte tus bóxers,” Kagami suspiró en algo cercano a aturdimiento, despeinado cabello y ojos semi-abiertos, y entonces alcanzó con su mano la erección de Daiki una vez se había sostenido con sus rodillas, haciéndolo doblarse sobre él y morder el hombro del pelirrojo para evitar el gemido que ahora luchaba por salir.

“Taiga…” jadeó, girando su cabeza para apoyar su nariz debajo la oreja de Kagami, y la mano de su esposo enrollándose sobre sus bóxers, deslizándose tentativamente arriba y abajo un par de veces y luego moviéndolas para bajar la ropa interior de Daiki hasta sus rodillas.

Su amplia palma estaba una vez más sobre Aomine un segundo después, las puntas de sus dedos untándose con el pre-semen sobre la punta y a lo largo de la erección en un lento, torturante movimiento. Daiki empujó sus manos una vez más sobre los rojos cabellos, inclinándose apenas para alcanzar el cuello de Kagami, luego mordió y lamio, dejando a sus dedos deslizarse por lo amplio de su pecho para sacar un necesitado jadeo del otro.

Taiga recorrió a lo largo en un ritmo definido por un rato, agarre firme y apretó, haciendo que excitados escalofríos recorrieran a Aomine, los músculos en su abdomen temblaban y se contraían, y entonces dejó libre el agarre mientras dejaba pequeños besos en la quijada de Daiki, diciéndole que se moviera de sus faldas así podría quitarse su ropa interior.

Mientras se levantaba para quitarse la ropa interior, Aomine dejó a sus ojos recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de Kagami –observando la forma en la que su espalda se arqueaba mientras bajaba la ropa interior, cómo su espina dorsal se curvaba mientras alcanzaba el cajón para sacar el lubricante y condones. Hizo que su mente memorizara cada centímetro de su pecho, las líneas exactas de sus bíceps, la forma de sus piernas, el largo de su roja, húmeda erección que ahora descansaba contra su ombligo.

Observar la escena hizo que su garganta punzara.

Taiga realmente era apuesto –mientras más lo miraba, más obvio se volvía; pensando que era suyo, sólo _suyo_ y de nadie más, hacía que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios en una extraña satisfacción.

Se sentía más dulce que cualquier otro tipo de victoria.

Una vez los orbes escarlatas estuvieron sobre su moreno cuerpo, Kagami los dejo escanearlo por un par de segundos, murmurando un ronco _mierda, eres una gran vista_ , con necesidad y deseo obvio en su tono que hizo que la respiración de Aomine se trancara en su garganta  y su erección punzara ligeramente; luego Taiga extendió una mano hacía él, suspirando un suave _ven aquí_ , y guiándolo hasta que estuviera una vez más arrodillado sobre sus faldas.

“¿Voy a montarte?” Aomine preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado rápido, y Taiga respondió con la misma sonrisa, afirmando suavemente mientras su índice trazaba un húmedo sendero a lo largo de su cadera y luego a su entrepierna, deslizándose sobre su entrada tan lentamente que Aomine se encontró a si mismo gimiendo,  ahogando un sonido.

“Sí,” dijo Kagami, empujando la punta de su dedo dentro y sacándolo después, moviéndolo en círculos un rato antes de repetir el gesto, haciendo que la respiración de Daiki en su garganta cosquilleara, “No quiero lastimar tus costillas y brazo ahora que casi están bien.”

Entonces dejó su dedo deslizarse dentro, lenta y firmemente, moviéndose en círculos una vez estuvo completamente dentro y sacándolo una vez más –y todo lo que Aomine pudo hacer fue afirmar con la cabeza y morderse los labios para que no saliera ningún solido demasiado fuerte de su boca.

Podía sentir escalofríos a lo largo de su columna, y el peso del miembro de Kagami descansar contra su erección, el firme movimiento de su dedo entrando y saliendo de su trasero mientras la otra mano de Taiga alcanzaba su erección, frotándola firmemente, deslizando su pulgar a lo largo de este y sobre la punta en una forma que Aomine le hizo mover su cadera, empujarse a si mismo sobre los ahora dos dedos que lo penetraban.

Dejó que su frente se apoyara en uno de los hombros de Taiga, sintiendo como su respiración se tornaba en pesados jadeos y cada vez más desesperados gemidos, y por cada sonido que hacía Kagami movía su mano en diferentes maneras, dejando su propia voz romper en _Eres tan hermoso_ y _Extrañaba tanto esto_.

El momento en el que los gemidos y jadeos de Aomine se tornaron en necesitados _Voy –Voy a correrme, vamos, Taiga_ , el pelirrojo dejó un gemido salir de su garganta y presionó un hambriento beso en los jadeantes labios del otro, sacando sus dedos para ponerse el condón con tambaleantes movimientos –movió sus manos sobre las caderas de sus esposo, sosteniendo firmemente, piel caliente que casi la sentir arder y lo guió sobre su miembro con cuidadosos gestos.

“Dime si duele” dijo, depositando otro fuerte beso en los labios de Aomine en cuanto este afirmó un apresurado _sí, sí, bien, vamos, ven._

Entonces Taiga empujo la punta dentro, y la respiración de Daiki casi se detuvo –ni se había dado cuenta cuánto se tensó hasta que la frente de Taiga estaba descansando en uno de sus pectorales, un mano recorriendo arriba y debajo de su espalda y la otra cerrada estrechamente en su erección mientras murmuraba, un amable _relájate, Daiki, relájate_.

Aomine afirmó –respiró, afirmó nuevamente y entonces murmuró un corto _está bien, estoy bien_ , una vez Taiga empezó a sugerir separarse.

“Estoy –bien, puedes moverte” dijo, concentrándose en el aroma de Kagami y su respiración y mano que se deslizaba; estrechó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, sintiendo el sudor de su cabello y piel, y se forzó a respirar y exhalar lenta y firmemente mientras el otro introducía su erección cuidadosamente, movimientos expertos.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Taiga una vez completamente adentro, Daiki pudo escuchar el temblor en su voz, la sensación de sus piernas temblar intentando sostenerlo, la mano en su cadera sosteniéndolo firmemente que podía incluso dejar marcas –se concentró en el movimiento de uno de los dedos del otro que recorría toda su erección, tratando de pensar lo menos posible en lo que estaba en su interior, tratando de que su cuerpo recordara que esto _no era nuevo_ , que debía estar _acostumbrado_ a esto.

Tomó otra profunda respiración, exhaló y entonces afirmó, abrió su boca, tratando que su voz formara un _estoy bien_ , pero tuvo que cerrarla de nuevo para ahogar un gemido cuando Kagami apretó su erección, acariciando su cadera al mismo tiempo enviándole corrientes de placer.

“Taiga –” se encontró gimiendo, moviendo su mano para sostenerse del cabello de su esposo y jalarlo lo suficiente para besarlo, dejando que un ronquido dejara la garganta del otro y sus caderas moverse, causando a Daiki un siseo y empujarse de nuevo contra su falda y mano.

“Voy –voy a moverme en serio” Kagami advirtió, sólo esperando por una pequeña afirmación antes de sacarla y empujarla dentro en un único y fluido movimiento –el sonido que dejó los labios de Aomine fue apenas retenido con su mano, Taiga dejó su miembro tan sólo para alcanzar sus azules cabello y plantar un beso en los jadeantes labios de Daiki.

La sensación de Kagami metiéndola y sacándola de él, el sentimiento de su propia erección presionada entre sus abdómenes, los largos dedos jalando su corto cabello y la lengua y labios de Taiga en su boca –hizo que los músculos de Aomine temblaran y su respiración punzara, le hacía empujarse fuertemente contra el pecho firme del otro, sostenerlo más cerca mientras sus uñas se incrustaban a lo largo de su espalda.

“Daiki,” Kagami gimió en su boca, un suspiro necesitado acompañado de una mordida al labio inferior de Aomine, y más embestidas hacía arriba, y cuando la respuesta de su esposo era un gemido casi demasiado alto y jadeante ronquido susurró un _lo siento_.

Daiki no tuvo ni el tiempo para preguntarse de qué se disculpara _ahora_ , cuando Kagami repentinamente rodeó sus brazos en su espalda baja, haciendo que la morena espalda golpeara el colchón y luego inclinándose para besarlo sobre el suspiro que abandonó sus sorprendidos pulmones.

En alguna esquina de su mente, Aomine tomó nota del excitante escalofrío a lo largo de sus brazos y pecho, la forma en la que su erección se tambaleaba ante los repentinos movimientos del otro, y cuánto parecía que le gustaba ser maltratado por su esposo.

Luego una corta risa dejó su boca y llevó una mano para tapar el sonido.

“¿qué pasó con no querer lastimar mis costillas y brazo?” preguntó en una jadeante respiración, entretenimiento llenando su voz y sacando una sonrisa de los labios de Kagami –labios que pronto estuvieron una vez más sobre Daiki, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolo y sacando sonidos casi sorprendidos de su garganta, mientras sus caderas se movían precisa y circularmente y una mano volvía a la erección de Daiki.

“Seré cuidadoso” susurró Taiga, saliendo de su esposo tan sólo para volver a entrar y la espalda de Daiki se arqueó en sorpresa, sus brazos rodeando estrechamente la espalda del otro y un gemido muy fuerte abandonando sus brillantes labios.

“Taiga –”gimió, ojos entrecerrados y respiración agitada, sintiendo como Kagami alcanzaba un ritmo con sus manos y caderas, y el pelirrojo murmuró su nombre en respuesta, besó su quijada y mandíbula y las esquinas de sus labios y su garganta.

Daiki pudo sentir como el calor aumentaba en su entrepierna, sus músculo temblando y punzando con cada movimiento de la mano de Taiga, cada embestida que destellaba en sus ojos, fruncía su ceño –podía sentir las susurradas palabras que picaban en su cuello, sus propios dedos enterrándose en la piel de la amplia espalda y sus piernas levantadas y cruzadas sobre el otro, acercándolo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

El orgasmo llegó a él como si se arrastrara desde su columna, haciendo que su cadera se levantara y los músculos de sus piernas y abdomen se tensaran, la respiración muriera en sus entreabiertos labios y un claro sonido llenara sus oídos –sintió a Taiga empujar sus caderas y arrastrarse dentro de él, como algo pasando muy lejos, como si su mente hubiera sido repentinamente llenada de algodón, y, mientras pasaba sus manos por los cabellos rojos, jalando a su esposo para besarlo, la única cosa que pudo pensar fue _ah, deberíamos haber hecho esto antes_.

“Te amo,” murmuró luego de dejar un suspiro una vez los movimientos de Taiga se detuvieron y su pesado cuerpo había caído para descansar en el pecho de Daiki, respirando pesadamente, sosteniendo el moreno cuerpo contra el suyo, “Realmente te amo.”

“Hm,” Kagami dejó libre una suave risa que hizo que sus hombros templara por un segundo, “Realmente te amo también”

-o-o-

“¿Por qué querías ser pasivo?” Taiga preguntó después, una vez su respiración volvió a la normalidad –sus manos aún descansando en la espalda de Daiki, deslizándolas arriba y abajo suave y cuidadosamente mientras el moreno recostaba la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él, Aomine bufó suavemente mientras depositaba un beso en su clavícula.

“¿Fue raro?” se preguntó en respuesta, rodeando el pecho de Taiga y mirándolo desde abajo –Kagami se encogió de hombros y batió su cabeza en negación con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Nah, es sólo… nuestra primera vez –es decir, la _primera_ primera vez quisiste ser activo,” dijo suavemente y Aomine dejó un suave _Oh_ salir de sus labios en un áspero sonido.

De alguna forma, cuando realmente pensó al respecto, tenía sentido –después de todo, hasta el momento en el que tuvo que decidir, antes de que su mente se llenara de las sensaciones que las manos de Taiga le ocasionaban en su espalda y brazos al sostenerlo, Daiki estaba seguro que hubiera preferido ser activo.

Pero los brazos de Kagami se sintieron seguros, sus dedos expertos, sus besos firmes –le hicieron sentir que sólo necesitaba dejarse llevar por Taiga, que lo guiara en la dirección correcta.

“Parecía que sabías lo que hacías” respondió al final, aunque, cerrando sus párpados y sintiendo la forma en la que Kagami se reía en respuesta por medio de las vibraciones del pecho debajo de él.

El calor del cuerpo del pelirrojo se sentía cómodo a su alrededor –le hacía respirar fácilmente y relajar su mente en formas que no estaba acostumbrado; cuando pensó al respecto, desde el principio Kagami había sido así, para él,

Un lugar seguro.

Un cálido hogar al que regresar.

Por un lado, Daiki amaba como en cada una de las memorias que tenía de su vida, su esposo siempre estaba ahí para incentivarlo y ayudarlo, sostenerlo cuando lo necesitaba, gritarle cuando lo único que quería era desquitarse con otros. Le enfermaba el hecho de que hubo una vez, en la vida que no podía recordar, en la que alcanzar y sostener la mano de Kagami no había sido una opción –como Taiga era la única luz en su mundo y la idea de no tenerlo a su lado era como ser rodeado por la más profunda oscuridad.

Se sentía un poco sofocante. Como morir mientras su cuerpo se reusaba a quedarse quieto.

Y, por otro lado, Daiki amaba como podía no recordar esos momentos.

Pero aún así.

“Oye, Taiga…” dijo después de un rato sin abrir los ojos, irrumpiendo en la tranquilidad de la habitación y haciendo un bajo, agotado _hmmm_ dejara la garganta de Kagami en respuesta; suspiró, se acomodó sobre el pecho del pelirrojo mientras mordía su labio inferior en algo cercano a angustia.

“Aún… no puedo recordar nada,” murmuró, sintiendo su pecho extrañamente pesado –Taiga se tensó un poco, suspirando y moviéndose para que ambos se recostaran lado a lado así podía abrazarlo apropiadamente.

“Lo sé,” dijo, empujando una mano a través de su cabello y la otra a lo largo de su espalda y repitiendo _Lo sé._

“Superarás esto, Daiki,” murmuró, manteniendo su cuerpo contra el otro. Aomine afirmó y suspiró, sus dientes aún incrustados en su labio inferior y cejas fruncidas.

Su mente ya no estaba tan vacía, a veces se recordaba a sí mismo.

Incluso si aún podía sentir el espantoso vacío que le ocasionaba la ausencia de sus primeros treinta-y-cuatro años de vida, su mente lentamente empezaba a llenarse con nuevas memorias, claras, preciosas y _suyas_. _Sabía_ que si sólo esperaba, si sólo _vivía_ , podía dejar de sentir ese abismo que constantemente lo invadía.   

Pero quería recordar.

_Aún quería recordar_.

Dolía, sabiendo cuánto había perdido –si esos pasados dos meses estaban llenos con muchas memorias importantes para él, tan sólo ¿cuántas había olvidado accidentalmente? Las quería de regreso.

“Quiero mi pasado de regreso,” gruñó, su garganta estrecha y su corazón pesado. Kagami lo apretó más, enredándose en él, sosteniéndolo cerca.

Daiki realmente deseaba simplemente rendirse. Incluso si parecía que era algo imposible en ese momento.

-o-o-

Finalmente, cuando dos semanas después y durante el chequeo periódico con Midorima, el doctor se sentó y dejó un grave _deberías empezar a considerar la posibilidad de nunca recobrarte de tu pérdida de memoria_. Aomine sólo se sintió extrañamente vacío.

La voz de Midorima era fuerte, la expresión de su rostro haciendo obvio cuánto dolor le traía ser él que diera esa noticia a su viejo amigo y la mano de Taiga que descansaba en su hombro era pesada y fuerte, sosteniéndolo tan estrechamente que Daiki podía sentir sus dedos temblar en estrés.

Pero él sólo sentía vacío.

Casi en paz.

_Ah_ , pensó, _creo que es hora de rendirse entonces_.

Como si el diagnóstico fuese un par perfecto de tijeras que habían cortado el último lazo que lo ataba tercamente a la necesidad y deseo de recordar lo que había perdido –sentía como si se hubiera tomado una decisión sobre su condición, una en la cual su opinión no importaba y de alguna forma saber cuan impotente se sentía le hizo aceptar todo de una manera tan sencilla que jamás hubiera pensado era posible.

Era liberador –una paz en medio de su mente y cuerpo que no podía recordar hubiera sentido antes y terminó suspirando y dejando que sus hombros cayeran, alzando una mano para sostener la de Kagami y declarando que se iban a casa.

“Estoy bien, Taiga, deja de mirarme así,” dijo después a su preocupado esposo, manteniendo sus dedos enlazados en un suave agarre y realmente lo estaba.

Una vez que los niños le aseguraron que estaba bien, que lo amaban igual –el pequeño brazo de Shiro alrededor de su cuello y besos de Sakura en sus mejillas –se sentía incluso mejor.

Que de alguna forma hizo todo más tedioso una vez su memoria _sí_ regresara.  

-o-o-

Pasó tres meses y nueve días después del día del accidente –el sol estaba bajo en el horizonte, Sakura y Kagami jugando basquetbol en el patio trasero en medio del frío aire de la tarde y la cabeza de Aomine doliendo tanto que sentía que estaba cerca de explotar.

Que de alguna forma se había vuelto algo usual para él en el último mes; empezaba a encontrarlo terriblemente molesto a decir verdad.

Principalmente porque evitaba que jugara básquet apropiadamente, era una total molestia.

Se movió en la cocina con una mano en su frente, pulgar e índice frotando su cien y dejando salir maldiciones de sus labios –abrió el gabinete sobre el lavabo, llevando a sus ojos a revisar si la botella de pastillas aún estaba ahí, y mientras empujaba un vaso un movimiento tembloroso de su mano empujó una de las tazas en frente de la fila.  

La vio caer con ojos muy abiertos, rajarse cuando se chocó contra el mesón y romperse en demasiadas piezas. Chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño ante eso.

“Mierda,” dijo, empezando a apilar los pedazos en su mano, “¿Por qué tenía que ser la que me dieron los niños?” se mantuvo protestando, alzando la pieza con el gato azul y suspirando una vez más.

Amaba esa taza –fue el primer regalo que le había dado Shiro, aún record- él recordaba.  

Lo _recordaba_.

La forma en la que Shiro había sonreído tímidamente a un lado de gigante sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura, la forma en la que se sintió su corazón cuando el niño susurró _Feliz cumpleaños Papá_ –cómo lo alzaba y abrazaba con toda su fuerza porque _le había dicho_ papá y _esa fue la primera vez_ , cómo Sakura había reclamado que también quería un abrazo, cómo Taiga le había dicho que se detuviera de querer aplastar a su hijo con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando no estaba enojado, _oh_ , recordaba esa sonrisa también, cada vez que había brillado en el rostro de Taiga, cómo se había resistido al principio, cuán orgulloso le había hecho cuando era un niño enormemente enamorado y había sido capaz de hacerla aparecer en los hermosos labios de Kagami, y cómo lentamente se había tornado más grande y brillante, tan cálida y sólo _suya_.

Lo recordaba todo.

Cada segundo que su familia y amigos le habían contado, cada emoción que por mucho tiempo quería conocer, cada pensamiento que quería rememorar, lo tenía todo de vuelta.

La taza se había roto y había recordado _todo_.

Quería reír de cuán ridículo realmente era.

“De haberlo sabido la hubiera roto antes,” Daiki murmuró a sí mismo, sintiendo como un sonrisa empezaba a presionar las esquinas de sus labios –y entonces sintió una pequeña mano cerrarse en la tela de su pantalón, moviendo sus sorprendidos ojos a Shiro que estaba a su lado con una preocupada expresión en el rostro.

“¿Papá?” preguntó, sus usual voz tranquila y rostro inexpresivo, pero, _ah_ , podía verlo ahora –la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas y la leve curvatura de sus labios, cómo siempre cerraba una de sus manos alrededor de su camisa cuando estaba angustiado, la forma en la que su espalda se tensaba levemente, Aomine podía _verlo_ , ya no necesitaba apoyarse en sus instintos para saber si algo estaba mal, ahora _sabía_ qué no estaba bien.

Sintió su sonrisa agrandarse, se dio cuenta.

“Hey, pequeño demonio,” dijo, acuclillándose delante de su hijo y despeinando su cabello, los ojos del niño se abrieron ampliamente ante como había sido llamado y Daiki sintió una pequeña risa batir sus hombros ante esa expresión.

Podía recordar la primera vez que lo había llamado así –la primera vez que tuvo que recogerlo de la escuela porque había pateado a un niño y lo había hecho caer de cara, cuán sorprendido se sintió de que Shiro realmente lo hubiera hecho, la risa que había roto en sus labios cuando la profesora le contaba qué pasaba.

Cómo lo había alcanzado para despeinarlo y lo llamaba, _pequeño demonio_ , y cuán insultada se sintió por la actitud de Aomine, cuán poco le importó.

“No quería lo de ahora, tu sabes. Lo siento porque se rompió, la amaba,” dijo, alcanzándolo con sus brazos para abrazarlo cerca de su pecho, descansar su mentón sobre su cabeza mientras su sonrisa crecía aún más, y las manos de su hijo dudaron un momento antes de cerrarse en la camiseta de Daiki, acercándolo.

“¿Papá…?” preguntó de nuevo, inseguridad en su voz tan claro como el día y Aomine rió y lo abrazó aún más, respondiendo un cálido _sí, sí, soy yo_.

Se sentía bien finalmente sentir su mente llena –podía recordar la noche en la que encontró a su hijo y la preocupación que sintió por él, el día que abrió la puerta de su viejo departamento y casi tropezó sobre Sakura, cuán enfadado se sintió entonces; podía recordar el día de su boda y todas las lágrimas que soltó mientras Kuroko palpaba su espalda con una pequeña, entretenida sonrisa en sus labios, podía recordar la noche que conoció a Tetsu en Teiko –y su primer encuentro con todos los demás, las veces que ató el cabello de Satsuki y todas las tardes que gastó buscando cigarras –había mucho en lo que pensar, demasiadas memorias que pensó nunca extrañaría, pero _oh_ , estaba tan feliz de tenerlas de vuelta.    

Y entonces Shiro _gritó_.

Justo a un lado de su rostro, haciéndolo tambalear tanto que cayó sentado en el piso en sorpresa, el niño grito _¡Papi!_ Tan alto que Aomine sintió el sonido resonar en sus oídos por treinta segundos, tratando de entender qué exactamente le había pasado mientras los brazos del pequeño lo alcanzaban para rodearlo por el cuello fuertemente.

“No… sabía que podías ser tan ruidoso,” dijo Daiki con una risa mientras Taiga corría a la cocina con una expresión preocupada y Sakura intentando mantenerse detrás de él.

“ _¡Mierda!_ , Shiro estas-!” empezó, voz apenas lo suficientemente alta para cubrir el escandalizado, _¡papi, mala palabra!_ Que dejaba los labios de su hija –entonces sus ojos cayeron sobre los dos abrazados en el piso, una gran sonrisa en los labios de Daiki y el rostro de Shiro oculto entre el cuello y hombro de su padre, y Taiga levantó una ceja en respuesta a la imagen en frente de él.

“¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?” preguntó con la preocupación sin abandonar por completo su tonó. La sonrisa de Aomine sólo se agrandó y brilló más.

“Hey Taiga,” dijo abriendo un brazo para dejar a Sakura apegarse a su pecho mientras decía _no es justo, ¡También quiero un abrazo!_ Pero Kagami mantuvo sus ojos estrechos, inspeccionando la escena, tratando de entender qué pasaba.

“¿Por qué nuestro tranquilo hijo casi grita hasta escupir sus pulmones?” preguntó al final, dando unos cuidadosos pasos adelante para inclinarse delante de su familia, y Daiki abrió la boca, aún no exactamente seguro de qué iba a decir, cuando la voz de Shiro lo interrumpió.

“¡Papá recuerda!” dijo, tono tembloroso mientras cálidas lágrimas empezaban a escurrirse a la camiseta de Aomine, y Daiki se giró para acariciar su cabeza, diciéndole que no llorara mientras Sakura gritaba un largo ¡ _Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé_!

“¿En serio?” preguntó, tan excitada que empezaba a saltar en su sitio, Aomine respondió un feliz _sip_ , y alzó su mano para despeinarla y acercarla. 

“¿Recuerdas cuando gané mi primer juego?” se preguntó, una amplia sonrisa y a tan sólo unos centímetros del rostro de Aomine, sus pequeñas manos sosteniendo sus mejillas apretadamente, y cuando sus respuesta fue un entretenido _sip, fuiste asombrosa_ , se mantuvo soltando preguntas.

( _¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al lago y atrapé una mariposa?_

_¡Claro que lo hago!_

_¿Recuerdas cuando me compraste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños?_

_¿Eso no ocurre cada año?_

_¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos de compras y te pedí unos dulces de osito y papi dijo no y tu dijiste que si papi decía que no entonces no pero realmente los quería así que prometiste comprarme unos la siguiente vez?_

_¿Eso no pasó ayer?_

_¡Sólo me aseguraba que recordaras!_ )

Mientras la niña seguía hablando sobre sus dulces y Shiro sostenía el cuello de Daiki en un agarre cada vez más fuerte que casi tenía problemas para respirar, Kagami sólo se paró en frente de ellos con ojos ampliamente abiertos y mandíbula abierta, sus hombros tensos y sus brazos colgando a sus costados.

“¿Daiki…?” preguntó al final, su voz casi en un susurro, y la sonrisa de su esposo se agrandó, de alguna forma más cálida, mientras se las arreglaba para sostener a sus hijos y pararse junto con ellos.

“Hey,” Aomine respondió, todo dulce y bajo mientras tomaba un largo paso para acortar la distancia entre ellos, y las manos de Taiga se aferraron a sus lados, sus ojos aún grandes y sin pestañear.

“¿Tú -?” empezó, su espiración cosquilleando su garganta, y si Daiki hubiera tenido sus brazos libres lo habría alcanzado y abrazado estrechamente contra su pecho, susurraría suaves palabras en su cabello y oídos –en vez sólo masculló un cálido, feliz _Sí_ , y la respiración de Kagami se detuvo una vez más, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose un par de veces sin dejar salir un solo sonido.

“¿Pero cómo…?” apuntó al final, alzando una mano para acariciar cuidadosamente una de las mejillas de Aomine, y se dejó disfrutar la dureza de esa familiar palma –muy, muy _familiar_ , la había conocido por dieciocho años y mientras cambió por mucho básquet y cocinar, recordaba cómo era cuando tenían dieciséis, cómo se tornaron después de tres años de no sentirla cuando tenían veinticinco, su toque cuando raspaba o cubierto de sudor, piel dura por el frío y suave por el cálido clima, podía recordarlas todas, ni siquiera tenía que intentar.

“Rompí una taza,” respondió al final, sonriendo desenfrenadamente y apuntando su cabeza al mesón –Sakura reclamó que esa era _La_ taza, _¡por qué la rompiste!_ – y Taiga frunció el ceño en un momento de confusión.

“Tú… rompiste una taza,” repitió dudoso. Aomine rió y se inclinó para poner a los niños en el piso, respondiendo un entretenido _Sí, rompí una taza_.

“Rompiste una taza y recordaste,” Taiga resumió, ojos aún inseguros, y Daiki vio como Sakura tomaba la mano de Shiro y lo jalaba fuera de la cocina, riendo mientras decía _La tía Satsuki dijo que necesitas dejar a las personas solas cuando empiezan a ponerse melosas y eso_.

“Sí, Taiga, rompí una taza y recordé,” Daiki respondió al final, una vez Kagami empezó a repetir la misma oración una y otra vez tratando de hallarle sentido.

No tenía sentido, Aomine lo sabía bastante bien. Pensar al respecto era en vano.

Así que alzó una mano, depositándola en la mejilla de Kagami guiándolo para que se encontrara con su mirada, susurrando un _deja de repetirlo, idiota_ , y Taiga lo miraba inseguro por un par de segundos, cejas fruncidas y dientes mordiendo su labio inferior.

“Entonces tú –”

“Recuerdo, sí.”

“Sobre –”

“Todo, recuerdo todo.”  

Tomó unos segundos más –momento en que Taiga lo miraba dudoso y la sonrisa de Daiki se agrandaba mientras las salvajes cejas del otro lentamente se relajaban en realización –y entonces los brazos de Kagami estaban a su alrededor, cálidos y estrechos, sosteniéndolo fuertemente y empujando su nariz a la base de su cuello. Aomine pudo recordar ese tipo de abrazo ocurriendo muchas, muchas, _muchas veces_ antes. 

Recordaba ocurriendo justo después de su primer beso, cuando le había estado gritando a Taiga que dejara de reírse por su miedo a las abejas, y Kagami soltaba lágrimas de risa, lo alcanzó y sostuvo por un hombro y lo chocó contra él en un cálido abrazo mientras él aún temblaba de risa.

Recordaba pasando justo después de su primera vez, recostados en la cama con sus brazos alrededor del otro y sus piernas entrecruzadas bajo el desastre de cobertores y sábanas, susurros de _Te amo_ saliendo de ambos y sus manos recorriendo sus espaldas.

Recordaba ocurriendo en el aeropuerto antes de que Kagami se fuera a Estados Unidos, apretándolo, caliente y tintineante con desesperación, y Daiki poco le importó quién miraba o qué pensaban, todo lo que sabía era el _Te voy a extrañar_ y _Te llamaré todos los días_ , susurrando en sus oídos en húmedos murmullos.

Recordó pasando el día que Taiga regresó, Sakura milagrosamente dormida en su cuna y cálidos _Lo siento_ y _nunca te dejaré de nuevo_ y _te amo tanto_ cayendo rápidamente de ambas bocas. 

Recordaba ese mismo abrazo ocurriendo el día de su boda y cada uno después de eso, cálidos en las mañanas y cansados al anochecer, entre las sábanas o en el sofá, mientras Kagami se suponía debía estar cocinando y uno –o los dos –alistándose para ir al trabajo.

Se sentía tan bien, tan _completo_ , darse cuenta que recordaba todo eso.

“Daiki,” Kagami dijo después de un rato, sacando de sus pensamientos a su esposo, manteniendo su tono bajo y cerca de vacilar, y Aomine empezó a mover sus manos arriba y debajo en su columna en lentas caricias, ronroneando en su garganta mientras se dejaba respirar el familiar aroma de Taiga.

“¿Realmente amabas tanto esa taza que rompiéndola te trajo tus recuerdos de regreso?” el pelirrojo preguntó al final, sus hombros empezando a vibrar en una risa silenciosa y sus dedos cerrados alrededor de la camiseta de Aomine, quien tan sólo rodó los ojos y bajó un brazo tan sólo para golpearlo en un costado y un _cállate_ se desprendía de sus labios en una reacia sonrisa.  

“Pero, digo” prosiguió Kagami, las risillas ahora abandonando sus labios “son más de tres meses –”

“Lo sé –”

“Y entonces rompiste una taza y –”

“Ya puedes callarte –”

“Te contamos toda la historia de tu vida y entonces un taza –”

“Por dios, Taiga, cállate,” Daiki dijo al final, sosteniendo las mejillas de su esposo con ambas manos, los ojos del otro aún con arrugas en sus bordes por la risa que batía sus hombros y entonces presionó un beso en sus labios para evitar que dijera algo más –y murmuró un molesto _ya deja de reír y déjame besarte apropiadamente_ una vez Kagami no dejaba de reír en absoluto.

La sensación de los labios de Taiga sobre los suyos era como las incontables veces que había sido besado el anterior mes –suaves, cálidos y gentiles – y aún así insistentes,  demandantes y firmes –pero sentirlos ahora, con todas las memorias de más de un mes de toques temblorosos en su mente lo hacían sentir como si regresara a casa del viaje más largo que jamás hubiera tenido.

Por eso, cuando se separaron y Taiga y lo miró con la más suave, cálida sonrisa en sus labios y con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos susurrando un genuinamente feliz _bienvenido de regreso_ , Daiki ni siquiera pensó en apuntar que jamás se había ido, no en realidad. 

Tan sólo dejó a su frente descansar contra la de su esposo, fingiendo no ver a sus hijos espiando desde una diminuta abertura de la puerta con grandes, felices sonrisas en sus bocas y susurró un sincero y aliviado, _Sí, estoy en casa_.

**\----- Fin -----**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, espero hayan disfrutado de esta maravillosa historia. Sin lugar a dudas amé a Sakura, amé la idea de que Aomine y Kagami tuvieran una familia, que interactuaran todos y cuán perdido se sintió Daiki y lo herido que se sintió Kagami. La conmovedora historia de Shiro. Espero puedan dejar comentarios, me aseguraré de hacerlos llegar al autor.
> 
> Aclaraciones de traducción: 
> 
> En la historia se utilizaron: “Dad”, “daddy” y “papa”, en diferentes lugares, como era algo confuso para el español decidí tan sólo poner “Papá”, “papi” y en algún lado “Pa”.  
> Aomine y Kagami literalmente hablaban insultando, así que imagínense los argumentos con un “fuck” de por medio. Tuve que eliminar muchos de esos porque no se leía bien en español. 
> 
> Probablemente encuentren algún error de escritura, la verdad, corregir un trabajo tan largo es una labor monumental y quizá se me haya pasado algo (tardé meses en traducirlo :v)
> 
> Cualquier duda, comentario, corrección, por favor informarme, sería grandioso tener un trabajo pulcro con su ayuda.  
> Sin más Gracias por leer y ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
